The Triwizard Tournament
by Aria Breuer
Summary: For Frodo, fourteen soon to be fifteen, returning to Hogwarts this year hasn't been more nerve wracking. What with the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup, to the Triwizard Tournament, to taking an interest in girls... it is going to be one action-packed year. Pre-War of the Ring and during "The Goblet of Fire". Sequel to The Baggins Family Tree.
1. Recruitment

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to Book 4 in the Hobbit Wizards series. :) And welcome to this story coinciding with _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. There are scenes in _The Goblet of Fire_ that I enjoy so much. So I'm looking forward to what happens in this story. Okay, here we go. :)

* * *

Little Hangleton, though it was proven to be a very quaint village, was not complete without its vast number of spooky stories. "The Riddle House", as they still called it, stood on a hill. But it was under this hill, and inside a makeshift mining cave, where orcs prowled unnoticed. They had a mission and it involved the small, weak figure hidden beneath a warm sheet and protected by a mother orc.

This is where the orcs lurked, for they had important news to tell their master. The weak creature.

"Sauron," said one orc, "the orcs have moved out. We're scattered throughout worlds. We'll find our pack."

"Good," the weak creature, who was Sauron, spoke again, "then we are drawing near the moment we have all been waiting for. I did not come so far to be disappointed." He cried hoarsely to the reddish skinned orc. "Ugnâsh, I will need you to stay put. I have a very important task for you."

"Yes, my lord," Ugnâsh spoke deep and gruff. He bowed before his dark lord. "But master, what of the boy? Will we need him for this task?"

"Yes! Of course we'll need him!" Sauron said, annoyed. He calmed down a moment later. "We will need to gather our followers. They know what to face. You know my calling card. Use it. Summon our forces back to us, to Little Hangleton. You have a year to return."

"But we are doing your service then, right," Ugnâsh asked him.

"Yes. That dame I used, she's still loyal to our cause." Sauron spoke, remembering the hobbit lass who he infected. "She will need our help, and we hers. Find her at her house. Don't dawdle."

But one of the orcs peered out at the cave's opening. Storm clouds were vast approaching and very dark. Was a thunderstorm about to strike? Those storm clouds did look scary.

"Master, what if the boy escapes?" Ugnâsh asked. "What will we do then?"

"The boy will play his part well. But we must make sure he gets to the right spot," Sauron hissed. "And when that happens, we will attack with all our might."

"Yeah!" The orcs chanted in unison.

"But what of Frodo Baggins? The boy we speak of?" the orc mother asked, crudely. "He escaped you last time."

"That is what makes this time our last chance," Sauron told them. "We must act. We will begin with the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup, and continue from there."

"An odd name to proclaim a game," the orc mother said.

"Where is that dwarf?" Sauron hissed. A gruff dwarf with blondish dark hair approached the deformed creature. Sauron spoke to him. "Yes you. I will need your help most of all."

"You can count on me for anything," the dwarf told him.

"Excellent. You will serve my purpose well," Sauron addressed him. He glanced weakly about the room. "Do not fail me."

"Fail you?" the dwarf asked. "Why would I fail you, my lord?"

"No indeed." Sauron said. "Now all I have to do is find my Nazgûl, bring them into the forefront of this war, which will begin very soon."

"Those storms are moving in closer," one orc cried.

"Why should we worry about that?" a second orc demanded, gruffly.

"Everything comes in good time. You'll see." Sauron spoke. "Yes. You will see. Frodo Baggins is as good as mine." He told the orcs. "What are you waiting for. GET. A. MOVE. ON. ORCS! Go. NOW!"

In a distant timeline, the hobbit boy named Frodo Baggins awoke from a terrible nightmare.


	2. Travel by Portkey

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo lay back on the mattress, sweat beading down his face. The dream was so intense. Sauron was in the dream, only he wasn't exactly in full form. Then there was that mysterious dirty blonde haired dwarf… and Ugnâsh. He survived? How was that possible? His hand pressed against glass… he was looking into a mirror… seeing his blue eyes, his frightened expression and messed up curly brown hair… wait. Was he still dreaming…

His eyes opened up fast. He felt hot and sticky in his night gown. He peered up at his bedroom window. It wasn't dawn yet. How long had he been asleep? Had he dreamt twice? Or was it the same dream? It looked like a running dream. Yes, he was awake now, but it was so intense. Perhaps he should tell Everhart Boffin, the same hobbit navigator who proved to his innocence and who attempted to capture the orc Ugnâsh about three months ago.

"Frodo? Frodo!" It was Aria's voice. Aria Breuer, his authoress. She had spent the summer at Brandy Hall with him and his cousins. Frodo smirked roughly. They had been a good three months. "Frodo, come on." Aria barged into his bedroom. "Your Aunt Esme wants us in the dining room for breakfast." Aunt Esme was Frodo's cousin Esmeralda Took-Brandybuck, Saradoc Brandybuck's wife and, even Frodo could admit, a very good cook.

"Now?" Frodo asked, moving to a sitting position on the bed. "It's not dawn yet." He rubbed his eyes, in an effort to get the matter out.

"Bad dreams?" Aria asked him. Frodo looked up at her with a knowing expression. Even from the candlelight, Frodo knew she was right.

"It was." Frodo heaved a heavy sigh. "It was about Sauron and Ugnâsh. I haven't taken Divination, but this foresight…" He exhaled. "It's growing stronger."

"Come on. Maybe food and good conversation will help take your mind off the dream," Aria said.

"You sound like Sam," Frodo looked up at her.

"In a way, but from my experience, distraction sometimes helps with bad dreams," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, moving out of the bed. "I'll be out in a minute." And he did, for once he finished in the bathroom, he entered the dining room. There was Saradoc and Esmeralda, but also Aria. And given the small of good, hot food, Frodo knew breakfast was ready.

"Come, Frodo. Have a seat," Esmeralda told him.

Frodo sat down, grabbing whatever scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage he could get his hands on. From the first bite, he knew the food was delicious. He looked up the moment Saradoc turned his way.

"Frodo," Saradoc started, "this is going to sound difficult, but I've spoken a bit, by owl, with my future self. Somehow, Merry must have told myself what was going on." He paused. "I know that messes a little with our fixed timelines, but we've agreed to let you and Aria go to the Hobbit Quiddtich World Cup. With one change… you two will be traveling with the Heads of the Authors and Authoresses to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup. I cannot escort you there, but there is a portkey available that will take you both this morning to the game." He added last, "After the cup is won and the match finished, the Heads of Authors and Authoresses will escort you both back here, where you will spend the rest of the summer, until September 1st, when you return to Hogwarts. That way, we're not interfering with the timelines that much."

"How did you know—" Frodo was cut off by Esmeralda, who spoke up,

"It's a long story, Frodo, but we did work things out with our future selves," Esmeralda said. "Even though we've found ways in the past to speak to our present, past and future selves, we figured this time would be all right."

"It was safe to open the connection here, while the worlds and timelines are safe to use," Saradoc answered.

"That's different," Frodo said.

"Yes, it's quite fascinating," Saradoc said.

"So I'll still be allowed to spend the summer here," Aria asked.

"Yes, dear girl, you can," Saradoc answered.

"Thanks," Aria said, her expression slightly serious.

"Well, eat up. You have a match to attend," Esmeralda answered.

"I know, but…" Frodo turned from Esmeralda to Saradoc, asking them, "…what is a portkey?"

-.-.-

Frodo finished up in the bathroom, dressed in a white shirt, blue vest and dark blue breeches. Just as he stepped out, his path was momentarily blocked by Aria, who jumped out from around the corner. Eventually, Frodo moved her off to the side, but was amazed at her apology.

"Oh, thanks Frodo. So sorry about that," Aria said.

Frodo shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Nice attire," she said.

"Why thank you," he said, grinning sheepishly. What was he doing? He could handle this, couldn't he? He said, waving his index finger at Aria's blue dress, "Um… nice outfit." Really? That was the best he had? Oh bother…

"Let's get to that portkey," she said, darting down the hallway.

"If we must," he said, following her.

Minutes later, Frodo found Aria with Esmeralda. His cousin was holding a damaged mirror. This confused him. Shouldn't a portkey be more… splendid? Maybe it didn't matter… or it did… what was he doing?

"What's that?" Frodo asked his aunt.

"It's your portkey. Take it." Esmeralda said. "And good luck."

Frodo weighed the mirror in his hand. It was fairly sturdy. Oh, that's right. Aria. "Aria, come on. Hold it."

"Grab on," Esmeralda told them. "And hold tight. I will see you both when you return."

"Aria!" Frodo spoke to her.

"What? Oh!" Aria said, grabbing a hold of one end of the mirror. Frodo found his hand stuck to the mirror. He and Aria were traveling very fast in the air, spun around so many times… until they landed on top of a hill. It was dawn. Aria spoke up first, "Where are we? What… did it work?"

"Oh, I believe it did," the Head of Authoresses spoke. She had dark curly hair, was tall and lanky, and wore purple robes. She extended her hands to Frodo and Aria. "Come. The Head of Authors is going to care for you and your friends in the tent of his choosing. Now, your friends are here in this campsite. I will take you to them." She added, "The Head of Authors and I have already bought the tickets for the authors, authoresses and their chosen hobbits. We will make sure you lot have plenty to do while you're here."

"That's convenient," Frodo said.

"It's call supervision. Now, since you're not adults yet, I see no need as to why there shouldn't be one Head of Authors keeping you all safe and protected." The Head of Authoresses continued. "Now, also, feel free to buy any souvenirs while you're staying with us. The hobbit teams playing in this year's match are from the worlds' Prydain and Lystot."

"I didn't know Prydain had Halflings – hobbits. Sorry there," Aria said.

"It's all right. Hobbits are called Halflings, too. It's common that we're called both, you know," Frodo said.

"But still. Hobbits living in Prydain." Aria asked the Head of Authoresses, "Is there any chance that Taran knows… or Gurgi."

"I'm sure you'll find out whenever you please," the Head of Authoresses said. "But yes, there is a small tribe of hobbits living in the world Prydain. They opened their own Quidditch stadium, and have been the best hobbit Quidditch team there is. Here we are!" She stopped before a rather decent looking tent with beige curtains. She opened the curtain for them, but had one final request. "When the match is over, I will escort you both back to the Portkey, either tonight or tomorrow. But I think tonight you'll need me most."

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Your friends are waiting for you inside, and the Head of Authors. Good luck," the Head of Authoresses said last.

Frodo moved inside the tent. Aria came up behind him, but was just as amazed as he was. Inside the tent was a wide living room. Other accommodations included about three or four bedrooms, a bathroom, a study and a kitchen. The curtain ceiling was large enough for the tall, regal Head of Authors, who had dirty-blonde hair and wore bluish-green robes. And there were Frodo and Aria's hobbit friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Sam was busy reading a brochure on the hobbit Quidditch teams, while Merry and Pippin spent their time investigating the kitchen and other rooms.

"Sam," the Head of Authors told him, "meet me in the kitchen. We have lunch to prepare." He turned towards Merry and Pippin. "As for you two, keep out of the kitchen. I've got my eye on both of you."

"Okay then," Merry and Pippin said, before moving over to the dining table. Frodo joined them a moment later, only to find the two hobbits resting their feet on the table. That didn't stop the Head of Authors from spotting them.

"Boys, if you put your feet on the table, you'll have to clean the table." The Head of Authors suggested, before commanding them, "Now, take your hairy feet off the table this instant." Frodo stifled a laugh. Really? They have to have order now in this place.

"Yes sir," Merry and Pippin said, moving their feet off the table with disdainful looks in their eyes.

"This head of authors is pretty strict," Merry said.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's had for breakfast," Pippin whispered.

"I heard that!" The Head of Authors said, handing to the two hobbits wet, soapy dishcloths. "Now, clean up your spots."

"Yes sir," Merry and Pippin said, moving to clean the tables.

"Is this necessary?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You can clean up to, if you'd like," the Head of Authors said.

"Well, you heard him," Pippin said. Frodo nodded, deciding to take a seat on the comfy, cushioned couch. To his surprise, Aria joined him on the couch.

"What?" Aria asked him.

"Nothing," Frodo said, giggling a little. It had been a trying morning. But then, what was he trying?

o-o-o

Frodo returned to the tent with his souvenirs. Like Aria, he chose the Prydain team. They seemed less vampiric than the hobbits on the Lystot team. But then, as the hour drew nearer, there was more activity going on inside the tent.

"Prydain has to win, and we'll see to that," Merry said, chipper.

"No bets!" The Head of Authors said. "We're trying to be modest here, and you both might lose your winnings if you do bet."

Merry and Pippin shrugged. "Sounds fair." They said at the exact same time. Frodo chuckled. He couldn't help himself.

"Is everyone ready?" The Head of Authoresses asked.

"Yes," the group said in unison.

"Then come on." The Head of Authoresses said. "Let's go."


	3. Sauron's Calling Card

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

A witch from the television movie "The Worst Witch" makes her appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Frodo and his friends followed the Heads of Authors and Authoresses down a winding dirt trail. The minutes flew by fast as Frodo ended up on a long conversation with Merry, Pippin, Sam and Aria, who each had differing opinions on the upcoming match. The dirt trail soon changed to the gigantic stadium. As they went up the stairs, Frodo contemplated on what might happen.

"Yes. You'll be in the Top Box," said the ticket lady. "Straight up those stairs and keep climbing."

"The Top Box, huh?" Frodo asked.

"Come on. Let's go, before…" the Head of Authoresses stopped upon hearing another voice.

"Come to see the match, are you?" It was Lotho. He grinned wickedly upon seeing Frodo. "I'm surprised you're here, Frodo Baggins."

"Lotho, come on," Lobelia cried, showing Lotho upstairs.

"Well, we'll be in the Minister's Box, having a lovely chat," Lotho spat, as he and his mother climbed up the stairs nearby.

The Head of Authoresses shook her head.

"Madam," the Head of Authors said, gesturing towards the stairs to their left.

"Gladly," the Head of Authoresses agreed. She gestured to Frodo and his friends. "This way."

Frodo looked around as he followed the others. There were booths and concession stands along the walls. He nearly thought about getting something when the stairs loomed. Minding his steps, Frodo climbed up. He was the last one in the back, but he wasn't alone, for there were other hobbits trailing behind him.

The metallic steps and ledges grew narrow and longer. He nearly lost track of where he was or what he was doing. Then again, the match made sense. But was there no end to these stairs… oh, they reached the topmost stands. They were very high up, with only a rail as a means of protecting them.

"Well, here we are!" The Head of Authors said proudly.

"I could imagine it differently," the Head of Authoresses declared, smugly.

"Look!" Aria said, pointing to the air.

Frodo turned his gaze in the direction Aria was pointing. Indeed, there were a group of hobbits wearing purplish-red Quidditch robes flying about the place. Dancing around the stands were a group of furry creatures snaking their way in and out. Frodo was nearly caught by one of the creatures, only to be saved moments later by the Head of Authoresses herself. The cream-colored creature backed away in a mad rush.

"Oh, the Gurgis," the Head of Authoresses declared. "Be mindful of those."

"I thought they were cute," Aria said.

"Cute?" Frodo asked her, surprised by these words.

"Look!" Merry and Pippin cried, "the Lystot hobbits are coming up."

Indeed, for banners were lowered throughout the stands, representing the vampire hobbits. Only those hobbits Frodo noticed had sharp fangs and pointy nails. Frodo was saved by Sam, who moved him and nearly Aria, too, back when one of the vampire hobbits attempted to bite them.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked.

"Really?" Sam spoke up in disbelief.

Frodo wanted to say something, but was stopped when the Minister Hobbit spoke before the assembly. His voice must have been amplified by magic, or so Frodo thought when he heard the Minister speak up,

"Welcome all to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup!" cried the Minister. "As your Hobbit Minister, I am reminded that this match be fair to each side. No biting from the vampire hobbits and no snatching from Gurgis. But for now, let's have a fair match."

The crowd cheered in excitement. Frodo pulled out his omnioculars, enhanced binoculars he bought for from one of the vendors, observing the match as it went. The vampire hobbits were in the lead – not what Merry and Pippin had in mind… or was it Merry or Pippin that wanted the vampire hobbits to win?

"Come on Prydain!" Aria blared in fury. Frodo glanced over at her, surprised to see her into a game. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Frodo said.

"TRAVERS IS AHEAD! TEN POINTS TO LYSTOT!" the commentator cried.

Frodo focused once more on the game. The vampire hobbits didn't want to give up the Quaffle. Now the vampire hobbits were ahead by twenty… nice save for the Prydain hobbits.

"TWENTY POINTS EASY TO PRYDAIN! IT'S A TIE!" the commentator shouted in triumph.

"Let's hope Prydain wins," Pippin said.

"Pippin, if Lystot wins, I won't have anything to worry about," Merry said.

"You do realize they're vampires," Frodo said, glancing over at Merry.

"Well, you're lucky we're not vampires," Merry said, grinning.

"Just keep your focus on the game," Sam said, serious.

"And what's it to you, Sam?" Merry asked him. "Either way, we'll witness a great match between vampires and… well, hobbits from Prydain."

"Let's just keep focused…" Pippin was interrupted by the commentator,

"PRYDAIN ARE AHEAD BY FORTY!"

"What?" Frodo and Merry asked, stunned.

"Aren't you paying attention?" Aria asked them.

"No," Frodo, Merry and Sam said in unison.

"Yes," Pippin squeaked.

"PRYDAIN ARE AHEAD BY FIFTY!" the commentator cried.

"YEAH!" The Head of Authors cried. "Go Prydain."

The Head of Authoresses shook her head. Frodo grinned in moderate delight. Yes, it was fun. But as he watched through the omnioculars, the Quidditch players were still at it… until… wait. Was that the Snitch? The Pyrdain hobbit seeker saw the Snitch. She was chasing after it, and so was the Lystot hobbit. He nearly had her… until she caught it and he nearly flew into the crowd.

"Tryneese caught the Snitch!" the commentator cried. "It's over! PRYDAIN WINS!"

Frodo turned his omnioculars to the score card. It read: Prydain: 100, Lystot: 30. Frodo moved the omnioculars away from his eyes, only to find Merry and Pippin passing Sickle coins into each other's hands.

"I told you not to gamble," the Head of Authors told the two hobbits on their way down.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Merry asked, confused.

"Not gamble," Aria spoked up, only causing Merry and Pippin to snicker. "Are you snickering behind my back?"

"Relax Aria," Frodo said, grinning.

"Relax? How can I relax? They were gamboling," Aria protested.

"Well, at least the match is over," Merry said.

"Now we can celebrate," Pippin said.

Merry said nothing afterwards, for a good full minute. "Say. Let's head back to the campsite and…"

"We're going that way, Merry," the Head of Authors said.

"Right then," Merry said, climbing down the steps just behind him. "Who's next?" A heavy silence fell in between them. "Or just me." Frodo shook his head, and yet he couldn't help admiring Merry's ability to bounce back when need be. It was so like Merry to do this, even when they were fourteen to fifteen years of age.

o-o-o

For a while, even as Frodo lay his head on his pillow, the sounds of partying could still be heard outside the tent. Indeed, it was a momentous match, one to be remembered. Seeing vampire hobbits for the first time… his mind nearly thought of becoming one, but would that mean he would risk everything to stay a vampire? Was there a cure, so he could change back and forth? A vampire by night, a hobbit in the morning… yeah, it…

"Get up! All of you!" the Head of Authors declared. "It isn't safe now. We've got to protect the tent."

"By 'we', you mean…" Sam was cut off by the Head of Authoresses.

"By the head of authors and myself. The other heads of authors and authoresses are already on their way." The Head of Authoresses said.

"Where? We can't…" Merry was cut off by the Head of Authoresses, who handed him a folded parchment. "It's yours now. Use the map to find your way to the portkey. And don't ask questions unless we have substantial evidence."

"You want us to go out there? By ourselves?" Aria asked.

"No. You stay and help us. That's the author's job. But Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin…" the Head of Authoresses sighed. "They have to travel out there."

"Why is she given special privileges," Merry asked. "Shouldn't she be joining us?"

"She's an author," the Head of Authors said. "And I'm afraid our time here is ending, in this camp, if you four don't rush out there."

"What happens if we stay?" Frodo asked.

"Then you're shaking things up." The Head of Authoresses said. "No hobbit or authors have ever stepped side by side in these times. If those two worlds should collide… well, just head out there, before the time changes. DO IT NOW!"

"They're my friends. I should go with them," Aria said.

"No. You stay. Now hurry up," the Head of Authors said. "Or we'll all be captured."

"It's almost time!" the Head of Authoresses squealed. "If those hobbits don't leave soon, it'll be…'

"What?" Frodo asked them, "What could happen?"

"Here we go," the Head of Authoresses said. She glared at Frodo, "Now you're in for it. You and your friends. And you—" she pointed to Aria, "Frodo's authoress. How dare you change events like this. We're in big trouble now."

" _MORSMORDRE!_ " Shouted a dwarf-like voice outside.

"Told you," the Head of Authors said.

"And here we go," the Head of Authoresses said as well. She turned as a man wearing a bowler hat entered the tent. "This is what I get for sending hobbits into our presence."

"We didn't ask to be here," Merry said.

"Who conjured it? Look at what you've done." The wizard with the bowler hat said. "Did you do that?"

"What—" Frodo voice peeled away as he and his friends looked outside. The camp was quiet. The crowd had dissipated but at least the tents were still present. Only the sky was different: a giant ring folded in a green mist. He asked, as Merry and their friends joined them next to the curtain. "What is that? In the sky?"

"It's Sauron's calling card," Merry said. "I found it in a collector's card."

"That doesn't make sense—" Frodo was cut off by the activity already present inside the tent.

"Crouch, we've got this," the Head of Authoresses said.

"Mildred Hubble, you were given a job. To protect these hobbits and their authors." Crouch said. He looked at the Head of Authors as well. "I've given you both one job: don't interfere with events. Instead this happens. I've already sent my house-elf away."

"So, we're not a fault," the Head of Authors said.

"This will be debated at the International Ministry of Magic. Now, which one conjured it?" Crouch said.

"I heard a voice. A dwarf's voice outside our tent. That has to be culprit, who conjured that mark in the sky," Frodo said.

"Then that is news," Crouch said, heading outside.

"I'll help," the Head of Authors told the group. "Mildred, you know what to do." He snaked outside the tent as quick as possible.

Mildred huffed. "Fair enough."

"Mildred?" Aria lit up in excitement, "But you're… I mean, I'm familiar with…"

"That's very nice, Aria, but we all need to rest." Mildred told the group. "Go back to your bunks and sleep. In the morning, we'll get this sorted out. But your parents and relatives will, most likely, know what's about to happen."

But Frodo found himself unable to sleep for a long time. Sauron's calling card… and the fact the Heads of Authors and Authoresses wanted them to explore the campsite, and possibly the woods… why would they do that? They were safe in their tent, weren't they? But sleep soon caught his grasp, and yet he dreamed of the Sauron's Dark Mark and possible future events at Hogwarts… and something about Veela? No. Surely not.


	4. Dress Robes

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The Head of Authors woke Frodo and his friends a few hours later. But it was just enough time to eat a quick breakfast, before leaving the tent. The Head of Authors waved his hand over the tent, as soon as everyone was back outside. In a flash, the tent became miniature size, enough for the Head of Authors to stow away in his bag.

"All right. Let's move out," the Head of Authors said. At last, he found Mildred Hubble. "Mildred, it seems we part ways here. I'm taking Sam, Merry and Pippin back to their parents' houses. It won't take long."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked the Head of Authors.

"In time you will know." The Head of Authors addressed him. "Right now, who I am doesn't matter. But time will see things differently." He gestured to the three hobbits. "Come along. We don't want your mothers to worry."

"Well," Pippin said. "My Mum fusses over me."

"So does my aunt," Frodo said.

"Good point, Frodo," Merry said. "I'll see you both later."

"See you later," Frodo said, waving to him.

"Bye," Aria said, soft but loud.

"As for you, Aria," Mildred said. "We need to have a little heart-to-heart."

"What for?" Aria asked, confused.

"Because you're not going back to Brandy Hall. Not after what just happened," Mildred said.

"But you let me stay over at Brandy Hall for the summer. Why not now?" Aria asked.

"I'm afraid this discussion must be between us. But Frodo can return to his aunt and uncle's," Mildred said.

"I'll see you later, Aria," Frodo said.

"Um… not yet, Frodo," Mildred said. "Come on, you two. It's time to head back." And so they did. Upon reaching the hilltop, Mildred passed to Frodo the broken mirror. "Here. It's for your trip back."

"You're separating us?" Aria asked her, stunned.

"It's only temporary, Aria," Mildred said. "There are some events you let happen. Now, if we all act mature, then maybe you will return to Brandy Hall."

"Oh," Aria said, understanding. Frodo grinned at her, softly.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Frodo said. But the second he touched the mirror, he spun around rapidly through the air in a bright light. The second he lost his grip on the mirror, he was back in Brandy Hall's parlor, greeted by an affectionate Esmeralda. "Aunt Esme, I'm fine."

"Yes, you are," Esmeralda said. "Saradoc wondered when you would return." She showed him a newspaper clipping of the green ring in the sky. "I'm glad you're safe, Frodo."

"So am I," Frodo said, grinning.

"So where's your friend?" Esmeralda asked him.

"The Head of Authoresses said their exchange would be temporary. Aria's I mean. After last night, and we didn't leave the tent… is when this happened," Frodo said. He looked up at her, "Aunt Esme, what does it mean?"

"You can call me Esme or Esmeralda, Frodo," Esmeralda said. "It's fine."

"Not if they find anything –" He needed to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. "I don't know what's going to happen. I mean… maybe I should have taken Divination class."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will work something out," Esmeralda said.

"Right. I hope he can… or private lessons with Professor Trelawney," Frodo said.

"Frodo, if you're having visions, then maybe taking her class would be good for you," Esmeralda said.

"I'm back," Saradoc said, carrying in a huge bass. "What did I miss?"

o-o-o

It turned out that Saradoc became extra busy over the next week. Not only was the Thain called over to Brandy Hall, but also that the terror that engulfed the hobbits at the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup… well, it just didn't cease. Of course, Frodo heard almost everything about the trip. Saradoc could not stop talking about it.

"Sauron's followers have to be stopped," Saradoc said to Esmeralda one morning, "but at least it'll be safe at Hogwarts, safe enough for Frodo to travel."

"I will keep that in my thoughts," Esmeralda said. Frodo leaned against the door frame, right as Esmeralda turned and faced him.

"Esme, give the boy what you were going to give him." Saradoc said. "I need to sort this out."

"Yes uncle," Frodo said without meaning to.

"Come on, Frodo. Your gift to your parents is in your bedroom," Esmeralda said.

"What present? My parents are—" Frodo couldn't say it. It was still too soon.

"Come on," Esmeralda said. Frodo followed her, not sure what she wanted. Soon enough, they were in Frodo's room. The only difference was the open box laying on top of it. And inside the box were a sort dark blue to purplish robes inside.

"What is this?" Frodo asked her.

"They're your father's dress robes," Esmeralda said. "I need to make adjustments before you take them with you back to Hogwarts, but I think they'll suit you."

"Why? Why do I need dress robes?" Frodo was stunned. "And may father…"

"Would want you to have them," Esmeralda said. "Come on, let's try them on for size."

Already, Frodo felt like a pin-up doll, being patted and prodded by his aunt… cousin. Oh which was it? Still, Esmeralda finished her chore, much to Frodo's relief. The next he saw her, she was working diligently in the sewing room, all due to his father's dress robes. But they were his now, weren't they? Either way, he received them the moment Aria reentered the house with a bag filled with books.

"Aria," Frodo looked at the books in confusion. "You're not still taking extra classes, are you?"

"It wasn't as much as Hermione's classes last year. Well… it's a manageable size. And not all my classes will end at the end of term, Frodo. Earlier than that. But it's not as much as last year," Aria said.

"That's good," Frodo said with a smirk.

"Frodo, your dress robes are in your bedroom," Esmeralda said, coming out of the bedroom.

"You have dress robes?" Aria asked, this time smirking.

"They're not half bad, but…" how was he to put this?

"A bit to swallow then. Saying you have dress robes," she said, understanding.

"It's not like I'm wearing a dress, is it?" Frodo asked his aunt and Aria.

"It's not, Frodo," Esmeralda said with a laugh.

"Here," Aria said, stowing her books in front of Frodo's bed stand.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"This part isn't a dress. It's more like a cloak or a trench coat," Aria said, revealing the robe. She set it back, not in the same place, as Frodo met her gaze. "You'll do fine."

"I know they're fine. But…" Frodo asked her. "What are they for?"

"Frodo, this isn't a secret. But you'll know soon enough." Aria said. "And I am not giving details until they're revealed."

"Smart Aria. Very smart," Frodo said, shaking his head. "But they came from my father's."

"Well, at least you have something that belongs to your father," Aria said, smiling softly.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she answered. She looked up as her pygmy owl perched on top of the bed frame. "Yes Florentine, it is a nice room." Frodo grinned at that. He couldn't help it. The name almost suited the bird. But then, here they were, hoping that this year would be better than the last. He hoped it, at least. "And the Head of Authoresses wanted me to tell you that she's disappointed I didn't go with you. We had our heart to heart conversation… of course, she did say this would be a momentous year for you."

"It is. Um…" Frodo said. "Well, I'm glad some things are back to normal."

"Exactly," Aria said. A silence fell between them, but it was one of understanding. Something that Frodo knew very well what it meant.


	5. Hogwarts Express: Fourth Year

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Owl hoots disrupted Frodo's sleep. No. There were two owl hoots. Oh, it was only Florentine and Prim, hooting to each other. Just let me go back to sleep, Frodo thought, as his mind drifted for a moment. No… there was something he needed to do. Of course, the Hogwarts Express! Hogwarts! And Aria's "non-secret" that she wasn't telling him. Was it supposed to be exciting? Well, he would find out at Hogwarts, wouldn't he?

Managing to get out of bed, right as Esmeralda breezed into his bedroom, Frodo dressed and got ready for the day ahead. He stopped in the dining room where Aria and Esmeralda were present. There was breakfast, and from the smell of the eggs, and the juicy smell of the bacon and sausage… yes, he had a good meal.

As before, Esmeralda rang the doorbell in the middle of the front round door. Frodo's luggage and supplies were back on the trolley, as was Aria's. They were ready to go. Esmeralda opened the door at last. Before them now was Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. As before, Frodo's physical form was like that of a fourteen-year-old boy, complete with his pointy ears, as well as the curly hair on his head and feet. But, like before, he was as tall as any fourteen-year-old. He looked back at Esmeralda, who embraced him and wished him luck.

"Frodo," Esmeralda said, upon releasing him. "I cannot go with you this time. It would interfere with the timeline. Just something to keep in mind."

"But why would…" Frodo was confused.

"Frodo, come on. We want to get a compartment before anyone else," Aria said. That got Frodo's attention, but not before facing his aunt again.

"I'll write you and Saradoc," Frodo said. Oh, how he wished to go through Farmer Maggot's land again. Only, he received a final warning from him just this summer…

" _I didn't do anything," Frodo said, feeling the whip on him by Farmer Maggot._

" _Boys, send him off!" Farmer Maggot said. "And let this be the last time you enter my land, you rascal."_

" _NO! Keep away!" Frodo screamed. He didn't look back, but kept running all the way to Brandy Hall. He didn't forget the concerned look on Aria's face when he rushed back._

" _Frodo, what happened?" Aria asked. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, only to be met by Saradoc._

" _See. I told you not go picking mushrooms on other's farmlands," Saradoc said. "You'll be without supper for this."_

" _Oh, surely Frodo can have dinner," Esmeralda said._

" _Fine. Dinner only," Saradoc said. He told Frodo, "You'll be put to work around here, doing chores like any other fourteen-year-old boy." He added, "But… and if you're do good this summer… I'll let you go to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup. Is that understood?"_

" _Yes sir," Frodo said, calmly. "Yes. I'll do that."_

" _Frodo, what about your back?" Aria asked him._

" _I'll be fine, Aria," Frodo said. "Thank you for your support."_

" _Come on. Let's get you washed up," Esmeralda said, drawing Frodo into the bathroom to clean his wounds…_

"Frodo. Frodo?" Aria's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes Aria," Frodo said, jumping a little. "Just remembering…" He started again, "I won't go back to Farmer Maggot's land."

"Frodo, that was two months ago," Esmeralda said, shrewdly. "Now go on. You don't want to be late."

"It's not like we've been here long," Aria said.

Frodo embraced his aunt again. "I love you."

"I love you, Frodo," Esmeralda said, releasing him again. "Go on now."

Frodo nodded, before following Aria past the invisible barrier to the train station. There they were again, at the Hogwarts Express. The crowds weren't there yet. So, it was ample opportunity to get his luggage into the compartment and his owl. Aria followed suit, with his help putting her luggage up on the rack. Minutes passed before Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took arrived inside their compartment. In Merry's hands was a folded newspaper, which he handed to Frodo to look at.

"It seems Sauron's Calling Card is in a majority of the newspapers," Merry said, sitting down at last. "Along with Dark Mark."

"Why are you giving me this now?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Figure it should be obvious," Aria said.

"Obvious to what, Miss Aria?" Sam asked, also confused.

"The Dark Mark and Sauron's Calling Card happening almost the same night," she said. "It's can't be mere coincidence."

"Whatever it is, something big is happening," Merry said.

"We know," Pippin and Frodo said.

"It doesn't add up." Frodo said. "Not only that, but I've been having these dreams. Ugnâsh is still out there. We need to find him."

"We need a plan, cousin," Merry said.

"Yes we do," Sam said, startled.

"Frodo, if you're having bad dreams, you can talk to me. Maybe Everhart knows something about this as well," Aria said.

"After the last two letters I've sent him," Frodo said. "Well, I've been waiting to hear his response, ever since the Quidditch match."

"You didn't tell me you were sending letters to Everhart," Merry said.

"It's not that big of a secret," Frodo said. "Everhart's a navigator. He must be away from his house."

"Or looking for the next big turnip," Merry said.

"Turnips?" Pippin asked. "Ah. Interesting."

"What about them?" Frodo asked.

Two raps on the door got Frodo and his friends' attention. It was Lotho, making rude gestures and annoyed. Pippin quietly opened the door for him, right as Lotho collapsed on the carpeted floor in utter disdain.

"Why you…" Lotho stood up.

"Here you go!" Frodo cried, using his hand magic to blow blue dust into his rival's face. The prank was good, but it left him wondering. He waited until Pippin closed the door, once Lotho was away, before asking, "These pranks are getting old. Surely, there's another way of getting Lotho's attention better."

"Or scare him silly," Merry said. He was greeted by silence. "Well, if you three aren't going to do anything, Pippin and I will."

"Will do what?" Pippin asked.

"Prank Lotho some more," Merry said.

"Oh yeah," Pippin said.

"I'm sure you could," Frodo said, smirking a little.

"Pippin," Pearl said, bursting into the compartment, "do you have any change on you? I was going to pay the trolley witch for a few pumpkin pasties."

"Here," Pippin said, handing her five sickles. "It's all I have on me."

"I rather doubt it, Pippin," Pearl said. Frodo couldn't help but stare at her. She really did look beautiful. They locked eyes for a moment, until Pippin broke the silence,

"Here's five Galleons," Pippin said. "I would give you more, but I need it for the trolley witch too."

"Thank you, Pippin," Pearl said, her gaze meeting Frodo's again for a moment. Frodo returned to reality wondering what had happened to him. But then… oh, maybe he should try this… what was it… dating? Did they do that around here? He met Aria's gaze. However, Aria's expressing was knowing, as if she knew what was going on.

"What?" Frodo asked Aria.

"Nothing," Aria said.

Eventually, the train reached its destination. Frodo and his friends left the Hogwarts Express, heading directly for the carriages. in a near hurry. Like before, Frodo saw the skeletal horses. But was it wise to ask Aria about them? Or should he wait another year? Maybe Luna would know something. But then… was this always going to be the way of things? Shouldn't he at least know what he was facing. The whole 'not telling' scenario was getting old… and yet, his gaze returned to the roaring thunder and lightning outside.

"Frodo, did you want to find out about those horses?" Aria asked him. "I could tell you, you know?"

"Really?" Frodo was surprised. "You'd tell me what they are."

Aria closed her mouth. Frodo gave a soft grin. He understood.

"You can tell me when you're ready," Frodo said.

"You might have to wait one more year for me to let you know," Aria said.

"I can wait for as long as possible," he said. But even as the rain pelted against the carriage doors and ceiling… well, maybe, hopefully, he would receive his answer. But when or how long it would take… well, he hoped for not too long. Then again, he feared he wouldn't receive any answer. And that would be devastating. He let the thought go when they reached the castle… or maybe not. Still, he was back home again. To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	6. About the Tournament

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

ValueMyHeart, with her permission, makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Frodo jumped down from the carriage. It was still raining hard. Not enough time to talk to anyone, but enough time for his hairy feet to slosh against the soupy dark mud. He shook off his feet, as did nearly half of the hobbits before entering the castle. Onwards, they and the witches and wizards moved up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Frodo looked up. There was the Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey—" Frodo cut off by another figure.

"Mister Baggins, to your seats," Professor Flitwick told him.

"Sorry professor," Frodo said, finding a spot next to Aria and Folco. He smiled. Good thing Peeves didn't spot him…

"He hee!" Peeves the Poltergeist said.

SPLASH!

Frodo was smack in the back by a water balloon. He shook himself off, but it wasn't enough. A second water balloon smashed on the floor, close to his feet. As if things couldn't be too miserable for him. Still…

"Frodo, the ceremony's starting," Aria murmured in his ear.

"Yes. I can see that," Frodo said, rolling his eyes in mock frustration.

True, the Sorting Hat did come up with a new song, it was the hobbits, authors and authoresses being sorted that wowed him. There certainly were more hobbits starting their first year. No wonder the spaces were open for them.

"Frodo. Hey!" Hermione called from across the way. Frodo grinned, waving at her for a moment.

Frodo's attention returned to the present. At Dumbledore's summons, food and drink appeared on the table. The sorting ceremony was over, but that didn't drive Frodo's gaze from the feast before them. He didn't have as many sweets from the Hogwarts Express like he normally did. It just made eating the feast much better. He glanced up at Folco, who was humming to himself.

"Something on your mind?" Frodo asked him.

"Hmm?" Folco looked up from his plate. "Well… nothing really."

"You're unusually hungry," Frodo said.

"So are you," Aria pointed out.

"Yes, and you are too." Frodo said. He asked, raising an eyebrow, "What were we talking about?" He received no answer. However, his attention diverted from the food again. Hermione wasn't eating. That didn't seem normal. Still, he whispered to Aria, "Why isn't Hermione eating?"

"Frodo, she'll let us know when she gets the chance," Aria said.

"You won't tell me anything else?" Frodo asked her.

"Let events play out, Frodo." Aria said. "This is just one of those stories where stuff happens when it happens. I can't really give anything away this year, since events are going to play out anyway."

"So you won't tell me anything?" He asked her.

"You'll get your answers this year. Maybe not from me as often as you want. They're not secrets this year… none that I don't already know," she said. "Come on. Let's just eat our food. I'm starving."

"Let's," Folco chirped happily.

Frodo paused for a moment. He couldn't argue with them about the food. Then again, Hermione refusing to eat food was new to him. What was she playing at? His mind returned to the present. Already, he had eaten two drumsticks and half of his mashed potatoes. Maybe he was hungry after all.

With dinner came dessert. He still had room for a slice of mince pie. He sighed in relief. At least there were some things from home that were included in the meal. Quietly, he nudged Aria's arm. It was a gentle touch, but… okay. Now there was a heavy silence in the room. Wait… oh, Dumbledore was speaking.

"Before we find ourselves taken to dream worlds, I have announcements to make." Dumbledore continued. "First, I'd like to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was a murmur of surprise from the students. Frodo guessed they knew who Moody was. But Dumbledore wasn't finished. "Your new Introductory teacher for the hobbits, authors and authoresses is Professor Snorri."

"Snorri," Folco said, surprised and in a low murmur. "He's one of the greatest dwarves in all the realms. He's slain dragons in his time. He let a few dragonoid beasts loose once, too."

"Dragonoids?" Aria was stunned. "They're real?"

"Not from what I've heard," Folco said.

"I can't be sure," Frodo said. His gaze met that off a dark-haired dwarf. Could that be his new Introductory teacher? And just how many Introductory courses would there be at Hogwarts? He looked up again at Dumbledore, as silence filled the hall.

"This year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament involves three schools competing for the Triwizard Cup. There will be a series of tasks, in which our three champions will compete. The schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October. Now, let me remind you that these tasks are dangerous, which is why the Ministry, and the participating schools, have imposed a new rule. It is decided that students seventeen years of age or older shall compete in the tournament…"

"You can't do that!" Pippin chirped in utter amusement, hidden beneath frustration.

"Why can't we be allowed to play?" Merry spoke strongly. "That isn't fair."

But they weren't alone. Fred and George Weasley also voiced their opinions on the subject. However, Dumbledore silenced the uproar at once with a wave of his hands.

"Yes, it's true." Dumbledore answered. "The selection of the champions will take place on Halloween. The winner will receive a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Now, it is time for bed."

"A thousand Galleons prize money," Folco said, grasping Frodo's shoulder for a moment. "You know what I could use with that money…"

"Get your girlfriend some butterbeer," Aria said with a smile.

"No." Folco said. "Get my girlfriend a diamond necklace and a few drinks of butterbeer. And maybe some way of seeing my distant relatives on the lost island, out in the middle of the Black Lake."

Frodo shook his head. "Of all the things you could come up with." He told him, "What relatives? Aren't your relatives in the Shire?"

"No. There's one relative out in the middle of the Black Lake," Folco said. "I intend to free her."

"Is she a mermaid?" Aria asked.

"No. But I—" Folco was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sounds like a plan, Folco," Fred said.

"Indeed, it is Fred," George said. He looked on at Folco with wonder, "I'd like to meet this relative of yours."

Frodo chuckled.

"If Folco's telling the truth," Aria said.

"Well… eh…" Folco darted up the Grand Staircase.

"He's on the run," Anne said, surprised.

"Yeah. He is," Aria said.

"Come on," Frodo said, taking Aria's hand for a moment.

"Tight, Frodo! Tight!" Aria cried. Frodo released her a moment too soon. At once, he helped her up the step, right over an invisible step. "Thank you," Aria said, her face perplexed.

"You're welcome," he said, releasing her.

"Merry," Pippin said, trailing Frodo, Aria and Hermione, "what do you think we'd do with a thousand Galleons?"

"I'd say we wouldn't do much. It'll just add to the rest of the wizard money Da has stored in our savings," Merry said. "Don't worry, Pip. We'll find a way to compete in the tournament."

"Most likely, you two will scheme just like Fred and George." Hermione scoffed.

"Maybe we could, Pip," Merry said, as if he hadn't heard Hermione's complaints.

"Well, it just seems like you two to go off on a scheme like this." Aria said. "It won't work, you know."

"Let's see us try," Pippin said.

Frodo stifled a laugh. He couldn't help it. But then thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament crossed his mind. Winning the Triwizard Cup, becoming as famous as Harry Potter, seeing the smug look on Lotho's face as well as watching Pearl and Aria glow. Ahhhh! Pearl and Aria. Oh, how could he choose…

"Frodo!" It was Aria's voice. Frodo stopped right on time, only to find his foot about to step through an invisible step.

"Whoo." Frodo sighed in relief. "Thanks Aria."

"Can't you pay attention tonight?" Aria asked him.

"Can't we all?" Merry said.

Minding his place, Frodo followed his friends to the Seventh Floor. Here they would part ways.

"I'll see you all bright and sunny," Merry said, as he and the rest of Gryffindor house wandered down the corridor. Frodo, Aria and Pearl followed suit up the spiral staircase, straight to the bronze eagle knocker.

"I am a gargoyle, but I have no head. What sort of creature am I?" the eagle knocker spoke in a resonating deep voice.

"You are either a headless gargoyle, or a gargoyle that just lost its head," Pearl answered.

"Correct!" the eagle knocker said.

Frodo was stunned. "A decapitated gargoyle!" He spoke to Pearl on their way into the Ravenclaw common room, whose blue curtains and ceiling brought peace, as well as joy, to his heart. "That's what you answered."

"Oh, stop it Frodo." Pearl huffed. "It was bound to happen at some point."

"Still, a decapitated gargoyle," Aria said. "I hope that isn't an omen." Frodo was sure he didn't want to know.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you around," Pearl said, blushing as she passed by Frodo on her way to the girls' dormitory. Frodo sighed. She did look beautiful.

"I'm going to bed, too." Aria said to Frodo. "See you in the morning."

"See you later," Frodo said, waving to her. Now he felt strangely awkward. He did his best to stay awake in the common room. But he couldn't. Bed seemed like the right choice. As he wandered up the familiar stairway to the boys' dormitory, an overwhelming sense of peace and terror loomed over him. What was causing it? And how – oh, he might as well send Everhart a letter.

 _Dear Everhart,_

 _I keep having this strange feeling that Hogwarts is in danger. I'm not sure what it is. I hope I get Divination class tomorrow morning. At the same time, something just doesn't feel right about this year. And that dream I had over the summer. Well, what if they're connected? I'm just wondering about this link and if there's a way to stop it. Sending Prim to you now._

 _Frodo_

After folding up the letter and placing it inside an envelope (with the Baggins crest on the seal), Frodo whistled to the night air. Would Prim come? Did she hear him? Oh, there she was and didn't stop, even after she took the envelope from his hand to her beak. Good. All was well when Prim flew off…

"Frodo?" Folco asked, yawning. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Frodo said.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? I mean, what with school…"

"I know that." Frodo said calmly. "I was just sending a letter."

"Oh. Well then…" Folco snored a moment later. Frodo assumed he returned to sleep.

Deciding this was best, Frodo changed into his night gown and collapsed onto the mattress. For a long time, he didn't dream of anything until a strange dream awakened his senses. There he was, facing a live dragon. What was he to do? What could he do? No. He was about to be eaten… and he awoke in the middle of the night, wondering… wait. Did his dreams predict the future? Oh, now he had good reason to go to Divination class. Still… his mind drifted back to sleep. Only this time, he didn't recall any further dreams. Just a peaceful night's sleep, which was exactly what he needed right now. Something to draw his mind away from future events. But the Triwizard Tournament was coming up. What was better than that? He had this feeling he would find out soon enough. Whatever was in store for him and his friends.


	7. Snorri

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo found himself in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. The ceiling's sky was still cloudy and gloomy, as if another storm was brewing. As he sat down next to Aria, his gaze fell on Pearl, who was giggling sweetly and glowing. He smiled warmly at her, even though he felt awkward. The moment passed, but still… even he had to ask what was going on inside giggly girls' heads? Should he know or rather…

"Rita Skeeter's in the Daily Prophet again," Aria said, showing him one of the Daily Prophet's newspapers. She read the article aloud, "The Triwizard Tournament is sure to bring one of the most significant causes abroad. Pray tell, sources have yet to understand who will date who at the Yule Ball." She turned to Frodo and Folco. "It's a little bit much right now, isn't it?"

"Or you're just overreacting," Folco said.

"Good point," Frodo said, grinning.

"Oh, Rita Skeeter comes up with the most oblivious details," Aria said, eating her porridge.

"Your new schedules," Flitwick said, passing to Frodo and Aria their timetables.

"I do have Divination class. Double Divination," Frodo said, perking up. "Well, it's a good thing I bought the Divination books from Flourish and Blotts this summer."

Folco shook his head.

"What Folco?" Frodo asked, curious.

Folco shrugged. "I dunno. You always seem to be the sort of hobbit who would casually talk about classes. Tell me, why are you excited to take Divination this year?"

"It's nothing." But he couldn't lie. Instead, he chose to tell the truth to his two friends. "All right. I keep having these dreams about the future. I didn't think it was evident until a few months ago and beforehand. You know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to," Aria said, placing a hand over his. "I always knew, somehow, you would end up taking Divination. Why didn't you last year?"

"Didn't bother then. Not until last school year." Frodo sighed. "Just feels right now, doesn't it?"

"That's up to you to decide, Frodo." Aria nodded. "Take the class. No one's stopping you. And you have friends."

Frodo grinned at her. "Thank you, Aria."

"You're welcome, Frodo," Aria said. For a moment, Frodo felt like leaning in and kissing her… wow. Did he really think that? To his surprise, Aria turned to her breakfast. "Maybe we should eat breakfast. Got to keep our strength up."

"Right." Frodo said. He looked at her again. Maybe next time.

After breakfast, Frodo checked his schedule. He had Snorri's Introduction class first. This surprised him, as he hadn't had an Introduction class moved to the first day of term.

"How can this be?" Frodo said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, we have the same class today," Aria chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on," he said, gently leading Aria up the Grand Staircase and to the appropriate portrait. But they weren't alone, for as soon as they left the portrait hole, there was a crowd gathered out in the corridor.

"Well, look whose come?" Lotho spat. "It's Frodo Baggins, the last hobbit anyone here wants to see live at Bag End."

"Lotho, you… you—" Aria nearly lunged at Lotho. Frodo pulled her back in time. "Frodo, get off—"

"This again?" Frodo asked her. Although he would have liked to see Lotho get his comeuppance from Aria, even he knew better than to… wait. Was Lotho laughing?

"That's it, you—" Snorri showed up, wand blazing and transfiguring Lotho into a brown rat. Aria relaxed a bit, but Frodo didn't release her just yet. The scene was too hilarious. "You disgraceful Sackville-Baggins." Snorri spat. He used his wand to pull the rat back towards him.

"What's going on here?" It was Professor Templeton. He wasn't the kind faced teacher Frodo knew from last year. Or at least in these few seconds. He hadn't seen Templeton so enraged. "Snorri, turn him back into a hobbit or I will."

"I'm teaching here, Professor Templeton," Snorri said, also serious. "Now move before I…"

Templeton didn't listen. With a wave of his wand, the rat transfigured back into its original form. Lotho was quite beside himself. But Templeton wasn't finished with Snorri, and in haste grabbed Lotho before he could flee.

"Snorri," Templeton told him, sternly, "here is your student back. Dumbledore made sure that none of us would use transfiguration on students. There are better ways to punish them. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Snorri said, softly.

"Good." Templeton said. He turned to Lotho. "As for you, behave, unless you're asking for further detention."

"Yes sir," Lotho said.

"Come on, class." Snorri told his students, once Templeton was away. "It's time to begin the lesson." He waited until everyone – hobbits, authors and authoresses – were in their seats before beginning the lesson. "As you already know, I am Professor Snorri, your new Introductory course teacher. Look around you. These are dwarvish artifacts from the Mines of Moria. Prim and polished to their rightful state."

Frodo looked about him. Indeed, many of the artifacts and armor reminded him of Middle-earth. His home world. Oh, how he missed his home land, the Shire and Buckland. Maybe he would return to the Shire someday. For now, the lodgings his aunt and uncle gave to him. His mind returned to the present when Snorri continued speaking to the class,

"—You've been taught, I'm sure, that Introductory classes are meant to fuel you on one placement. Well, I think you need to learn all sorts of stuff. What else do you expect from the world outside school? It's time to grow you all up. And in order to do that, we're going to have a demonstration of sorts, involving the uses of hand magic, wand magic and above all: how to make the stories you see and read come to life, right off the page!" Snorri continued. "You are either fourteen or fifteen, whether coming up or approaching. I say you're eligible enough to learn about barriers and portals into other realms and times. And so we shall begin."

The class fell silent. Even Frodo was more stunned by Snorri's behavior than the use of portals. Not that he wasn't interested. It was just that he'd been using portals in a more casual sense. He'd grown used to the portals that took him back to his aunt and uncle's house when traveling to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and back on the holidays. Were there other uses for portals that he didn't know about?

"First, who can tell me about the barriers," Snorri said.

"Doesn't it depend on what barrier it is?" Aria asked. "Could we be more specific?"

"Ah. None of you knows the true meaning of a barrier," the dark-haired dwarf said. "Excellent. In the more common term, the barriers we're talking about pass between realms. Portals are similar to loopholes, aren't they? But all of you know a thing or two about portals and barriers, don't you?"

"You're talking about portals to realms," Frodo said. "Are some realms hidden? They're not meant to be seen."

"Could we pass between realms?" Merry asked in turn.

"Yes. That does make things trickier, Mr. Brandybuck," Snorri said, tapping his fingers against his desk chair. "Not every realm will welcome you. Some will be more hostile. Others will be hidden to keep the peace. This is what I mean when I speak of barriers and portals. Not all barriers will be unlatched. Sometimes, you must know the hidden meaning of a barrier before you use a portal. And there is your assignment: discover the true meaning behind portals, barriers and portkeys…"

The bell rang. Frodo hurried to his next class, which was with Professor Templeton. Already, his fellow hobbits were discussing Snorri's class and the amusement of seeing Lotho turned into a brown rat. It was the laugh of the day. But Templeton wasn't in the mood for laughter. His class wasn't a creative writing class for no reason.

"I understand Snorri may have taught you a great deal about his adventures…"

"He taught us about portals and barriers," one hobbit fourth year chirped.

"Yes. But this class will be more grounded, as it has been for the past four years," Templeton addressed them. "Ever since the Authors and Authoresses began teaching alongside the students at Hogwarts, I, ever so gracefully, have stayed one of Hogwarts' staff for a good three years now. I don't intend on ruining this moment with Snorri's teachings." He snapped out of it. "Now, let's begin studying the aspects of creative writing…"

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of the lunch hour. Frodo joined his friends in the Great Hall. It was good to be with them again. So far, the homework wasn't too bad. Just what was Snorri's obsession with barriers, portals and portkeys? Did they mean something this year? It didn't seem like it was something that was taught regularly.

"Snorri's obsessed with barriers and portals," Aria said, confirming Frodo's suspicions. "Do you think it has something to do with what's coming up?"

"The Triwizard Tournament." Folco said between bites. "No. If we're lucky, one of us won't be called for to take on the tasks. I certainly wouldn't want to be picked."

Frodo grinned. Well, his next class after lunch was Double Divination. He wasn't sure what to expect, except for what Harry and Ron kept telling him.

"Divination's boring," Ron spat. "The least you'll learn is how to make predictions. I can't tell you anything else."

"Yes. There's a fact," Harry said.

"So it's really that bad?" Frodo said. "It wouldn't be different from Professor Binns' class."

"They're about the same," Harry and Ron said.

Silently, if only for a few seconds, Frodo raced after Harry and Ron to the Seventh Floor. There, they climbed up a spiral staircase and up a trapdoor. Frodo's nostrils whiffed up a strong scent of lavender. The tables were rounded and covered in purple linen. Even the lamps were covered in purple silks. Frodo huffed. Already, the room felt very… well, it was different. Not exactly what he expected… he quietly took a seat at the same table as Harry and Ron. Not for any particular reason, other than he knew they were his friends. That was it.

"Welcome, my children." A woman with large glasses and wearing a green dress told the class. "And welcome to our newest student in this classroom, Frodo Baggins." She moved close to him for a moment, sniffed the air and huffed. "Nope. Your future doesn't look good either."

Frodo's brow furrowed. What did she mean by that?

"She told me this last year," Harry whispered. Before Frodo had the chance to react, the Divination teacher spoke up again,

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Trelawney." Trelawney said. "This term, we will be studying the stars…"

Frodo left the class feeling like he'd entered… well. Feeling like one of his bigger questions about his dreams had yet to be answered. Well, maybe next class, he would learn about dreams from Trelawney. Right now, he just wanted to spend the afternoon basking in the September sunlight. Still, by the time afternoon classes were done, he was on his way to dinner. And just when he thought he had enough fun to last him… well, until Tuesday, he was greeted with Malfoy turned into a ferret by Professor Moody. That was something he hadn't expected.

And yet, the evening turned out well afterwards. He just hoped the rest of the week would be filled with more surprises… fun, amusing surprises he meant to say or, in this case, think. He honestly had no idea how right he was, but then who knew what to expect in the days to come. For now, there was this moment and he was glad to be a part of the excitement.


	8. Turning Fifteen

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Transfiguration for the hobbits resumed the next day. And already it proved that the schedules had been reworked for the hobbits. This concerned and amazed some of the authors and authoresses, who preferred the Saturday morning classes with the hobbits. The authors and authoresses also resumed their classes for the week. So, all was well for the time being. By the end of the week, both the Introductory classes and the Creative Writing classes resumed their schedules as well, returning to Saturday morning for each class. But that was not on Frodo's mind at the moment. For shortly after the Introductory and Creative Writing half-hour classes, Frodo made his way to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Ah! Frodo, there you are." Flitwick greeted him. "I bet your wondering about the mess."

"Does it need to be tidied up in here?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes. That is today's lesson. And we're…" Flitwick was cut off. At the snap of Frodo's fingers, nearly everything was organized and restored to their first positions. Although, Frodo missed a few chairs moving back to their desks. Nevertheless, Flitwick was impressed. "You've improved."

"It seems I have," Frodo said.

"Excellent," Flitwick said. "Well done. Let's begin with a few more warm ups…"

The work Flitwick had him do that first day of their private lessons was turning statues into living creatures. Already, Frodo had difficulty transfiguring one statue to come to life. And it was a turtle. He huffed and puffed but couldn't succeed. It was all too much, causing him to collapse onto a chair and take a break.

"Now that's tough," Frodo said.

"It's our first day." Flitwick said. "Don't worry, Frodo. We have all school year to practice on statues. Here." Flitwick passed to him a cup of water. "Drink it. It'll get your strength up.

Frodo did, finding out it wasn't just water. No. Instead, it had a remedy that made him energetic. He wanted to do more, but Flitwick stopped for the day. He was free for the weekend to do homework and hang out with his friends. Shortly after leaving the classroom, Frodo stopped on the spot, right as Pearl brushed past him.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Frodo." Pearl added last, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Frodo said. He paused for a moment. "See you later." He stopped for a moment. Maybe he should speak to Pearl. Might as well see if she was… well, was she a giggly girl? Well, he might as well find out. "Pearl… um…" He approached her. "Do you want to meet up later? Um…"

Pearl smiled. "Sure Frodo. That would be good. How about at lunch? We can discuss so much. I have so much to do. Excuse me. I can't wait to tell Lavender Brown about us meeting later for lunch… oh. Lunch is not for another half hour. See you in the Great Hall!" She ran down the corridor, right into Lavender's path. Frodo shook his head. He checked his forehead. There was sweat there. Hopefully, he did something right…

And he made it to the Great Hall on time. Already, the hall was crowded with students coming and leaving the hall. Did he… yes, he still had his books inside his bag. Well, maybe his time with Pearl would be well spent. And there was Aria, smiling at him as well, as if she didn't know… wait. She didn't say anything. Was she expecting him and Pearl together…

"Frodo, sit here," Pearl said, patting the seat next to her.

"Okay," Frodo said. But as he sat down, he looked at Aria and Folco. They were in earshot of him. Oh no. Did that mean they would eavesdrop on his and Pearl's conversation? Or would they commentate the date? This was a date, wasn't it? His first date with a hobbitess. "How are you?" He asked Pearl first. Good question, good question.

"I'm doing well," Pearl said. "Actually, I plan on becoming an herbalist. Professor Sprout knows a thing or two about plants. I'm as talented as Neville Longbottom. But then it is very exciting…"

"Sounds fascinating," Frodo said.

"Well," Pearl giggled. "I do hope to become a married woman. Hobbit woman. I mean, look around us. There's all sorts of witches and wizards here, dwarves – I haven't seen a dwarf since our second professor for our Introductory course…"

"Is Frodo all right?" Aria murmured to Folco. Frodo could hear her now.

"I'm sure he's fine," Folco said, in between bites.

"He doesn't look happy," Aria murmured back.

"He's blushing," Folco said, casually.

"Frodo, did you hear a word I've said?" Pearl asked. That brought Frodo's attention back.

"Yes I am. I'm fine. I suppose," Frodo said.

"You suppose? What's gotten into you today?" Pearl asked him.

"I think he's bored," Aria murmured to Folco.

"He's fine, Aria," Folco said.

"Um… Pearl," Frodo said to Pearl, moving off the bench. "I mean, it's great talking to you, but…"

"You'd rather have adventures. Took blood is in your veins. I'm a Took. We all love adventures," Pearl said. She sighed. "Maybe it's better and…" she told Aria and Folco. "You know, I heard you two talking. I'm sorry to have bored you lot with my ranting."

"We didn't mean to commentate, eavesdrop," Aria said.

"Then what did you mean? Aren't you Frodo's authoress," Pearl said.

"Did you have to announce that?" Frodo asked her.

"I'm sorry. I should get back to my studies." Pearl said. "Good luck."

"Same to you," Frodo said. Immediately, he approached Aria and Folco. Only Aria had a guilty expression on her face. "I understand what you two were up to. Why did you do it?"

"You weren't that far away," Aria said.

"That's not what I mean," Frodo said.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me," she said.

Frodo moved to sit down next to her. "You don't have to. It wasn't going that well."

"It's been almost five minutes," Folco said. "Why haven't you and Pearl gotten along? I've seen you talk to her, Frodo. What went wrong?"

"I don't know. It wasn't that long." Frodo said. "I don't know her that well."

"You can get to know her more," Folco said.

"Maybe I will," Frodo said. Just as he approached Pearl, he asked her, "Hey Pearl, would you like to meet up sometime? We could get to know each other better."

"I'd like that, if you're not bored by our conversations," Pearl said.

"I think I'd like that," Frodo said. Regret boiled inside him. Was this really the best idea he had yet?

o-o-o

A few weeks followed. Frodo found himself tired of his talks with Pearl. It wasn't that he found her boring. No. Well, the conversations were a little boring… He was happy that she wanted to be an herbalist and wanted to take care of people. It was just between them that didn't feel right. As if something wasn't clicking right. He admired her nonetheless. But this was too much for him.

And yet, his birthday loomed ever closer. He couldn't take another moment of this. When he was at the courtyard, alone with Pearl, he finally decided to tell her the truth.

"Pearl," Frodo said. He didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't do that. But this was too urgent. "I know we've had time to talk and all. But I… well…"

Pearl grinned, calmly. "I understand. We're not a match." She told him. "Go. Be with your friends. Pippin will understand. As do I. We don't need to keep talking if you can't stand it."

"You mean it?" Frodo asked her.

"Frodo, if we dated, or courted, it wouldn't feel right." Pearl said. "But I'd be happy to be your friend. But you don't have to stay with me, if I make you feel uncomfortable or bored. Are you really bored with me? Or isn't it just because of me?"

"Not exactly," Frodo said. "It's the conversation. You seek being a mother and having a stable home to come to. Don't get me wrong – it's a good dream. But for me…. I'm into adventures, seeing places I haven't seen before." He grinned. "But that doesn't mean we can't have stories to tell each other. I'm sorry it didn't work out well."

"It's all right." Pearl said. "Pippin's coming."

"Hey," Pippin rushed up to them. "Why are you two standing around for? You're not… together, are you?"

"No, Pippin. We're not," Pearl said.

"Didn't work out?" Pippin asked.

"Can we talk?" Frodo asked.

"I'll see you later, Frodo!" Pearl called, moving out of the courtyard.

Pippin was stunned. "You two aren't together?"

"We just broke up," Frodo said. "It didn't feel right."

"Oh," Pippin said.

"Oh what?" Frodo asked him. "Pippin, your sister is really nice and she's one of those giggly girls. And although I don't mind spending time with her… there was something about our relationship that didn't work out."

"Hmmm…" Pippin said.

"But it's not for me," he said.

"Then who is for you?" he asked further.

"Maybe I'll find out," Frodo said. "My birthday's tomorrow."

"Maybe you'll get something nice for your birthday," Pippin said.

Frodo chuckled behind his teeth. "Maybe I will, Pip. Maybe I will."

-.-.-

Frodo made his way down to the Ravenclaw common room. It was early in the morning, but his mind raced. It was his birthday. Maybe Aria, Sam, Merry, Pippin… well, all his friends had birthday presents ready for him. He was adjusting to giving presents and getting presents on his birthday. And there was Aria, lounged on one of the blue cushioned couches, half asleep. Frodo grinned at her. It was good to see her.

"Oh Frodo, good morning." Aria said, yawning. "Here. Your birthday present." Frodo sat down next to her, just after Aria moved to a sitting position. The present was in brown silk wrappings, tied with a blue ribbon.

"Aria," he beamed. It had to be a book. The ribbon glided as he untied them. The silk wrapping moved off with ease, revealing a deep brown hardcover book with a title in gold letters: _The Baggins Family Tree_.

"Do you like it?" she asked him. "It has bibliographies on as many hobbits in your family tree that we could uncover. The book's supposed to expand and grow as more family members from your tree enter your story."

Frodo flipped through some of the pages. He stopped upon seeing Hilibert Blodwen and Everhart Boffin's names on one of the pages. He grinned with satisfaction.

"It's enough. More than enough." Frodo looked at her. "Thank you."

"Our project turned into a hardcover book." Aria said. She shrugged. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do like it," he said, trying hard not to take offense. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "We should get going. Head down to breakfast." She stood up. "Most likely, you'll get presents throughout the day, like last year and the year before."

"Yes," Frodo said, stuffing his new book inside his bag. "Most likely I would get more presents." He trailed Aria out of the common room and down the spiral staircase.

-.-.-

Throughout the day, Frodo received birthday presents, including a tea set from Pearl (which he graciously thanked her for), cards and cake from his friends and family. Kanker stopped by, like last year, to give him his blue frosted birthday cake. Only the birthday had trees this year. Frodo's answer was received when Kanker spoke to him.

"Kanker knows Frodo Baggins received family tree book. Kanker wanted to celebrate Frodo Baggins' birthday once more," Kanker said.

"I'm delighted." Frodo said, blowing out the candles.

"I hope, Kanker, that you will join .W. to help liberate the house elves," Hermione said, serious.

"Kanker knows and has already helped Hermione Granger's cause for two months now. Kanker doesn't want to get into trouble," the house elf said.

"You have?" Hermione was confused. "When? I didn't hear of it."

"Kanker wants to tell Hermione Granger that Kanker…" Kanker went into a spiel about house elves from other worlds joining up with him. It sure blew Hermione away with the numerous details he gave to her.

"Looks like Hermione's club is working out a lot better than she hoped it'd be," Frodo said to Aria.

"Yes, it has." Aria said. She told him last, "Happy birthday, Frodo."

"Indeed," he exhaled. "It is a good birthday."

And it certainly was the best fifteenth birthday Frodo ever had at Hogwarts. For his fourth year, he meant. Still, he would enjoy this day. That was a sure fact.


	9. The Age Line

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

With their permission, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR make their appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Frodo looked up from studying his trunk. Everything was neat and orderly there. Now what did he have to do today? Right. That's it. Today was October 30th. The schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming. How would he react to them?

"Frodo," Aria knocked on the door. "It's time."

"Yes, it is," Frodo said, standing up. He could get through this day. And yet, when he reached Aria, he felt so different. More like himself. He quietly extended an arm to her. "Ready?"

"I am," Aria said, heading down the stairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"I told you before, Folco. I wanted the blue diamonds. Not the red ones." It was Pearl Took. Frodo grinned at the sight of Pearl and Folco digging through jewelry.

"Oh I'm sorry. This one?" Folco asked, picking up another diamond.

"NO! I said the red diamond," Pearl said, being nitpicky.

"You know, I can't decide which one suits you better, Pearl," Folco addressed her.

"Just…" Pearl looked up. "Oh, hullo Frodo."

"Pearl," Frodo said. "I'd ask you what you're doing, but Aria…"

"You looking through jewelry?" Aria asked Pearl and Folco.

"It's nothing much. Just something I might consider wearing to the Yule Ball." Pearl shrugged.

"What Yule Ball?" Frodo asked, suspicious.

"Should we tell him?" Pearl asked Aria.

"I was going to save it for a surprise," Aria said.

"You didn't tell me about a Yule Ball," Frodo said. "What's going on?"

"Shouldn't we head downstairs?" Aria asked.

"That's right! The foreign visitors are arriving," Pearl said. "I completely forgot."

"How could you forget, Pearl?! They'll be arriving at any second now," Folco said.

"Well, we can do this some other time," Pearl said, taking the boxes of jewelry off his hands.

"I'm heading down there. If there's anything I have to say about it," Folco said, charging out of the common room.

"Oh, the nerve of him! Complete nutter, Folco! Grrr!" Pearl complained. "How can you stand him, Frodo? He's your roommate."

"Well… there's just…" Frodo was too late. Pearl had already fled upstairs to the girls' dormitory. He turned to Aria, extending his hand to her. "Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Aria said.

The second they touched hands, Frodo led her past the eagle knocker door and down the spiral staircase. But as if by magic, a light glow came from both their hands. Frodo released her hand for a split second. He crashed against the railing, his arms wrapped around Aria. For a moment, their eyes locked. But it was only for a moment, as other students flew down the stairs. Minding their place, Frodo led Aria down to the entrance hall. Only they arrived moments after Pearl did, who spoke to her brother Pippin.

"No way," Pippin said. "You and Folco?! That's brilliant!"

"So you're all right with me and Folco dating?" Pearl asked him.

"What? Are you serious? That's great news," Pippin said, smiling. He waved to Frodo and Aria. "Oh, hullo chaps! How are you?"

"Pippin," Frodo said, waving back to him. "I'm…"

"I'm doing great," Aria said, smiling. Frodo wasn't surprised. And yet, he had to say something.

"Where's Merry?" Frodo asked Pippin.

"He'll be here soon," Pippin said. He waved to the nearest hobbit. "Oh, there he is! Merry!"

Merry waved at him, approaching the group right as Folco protruded the area. Even Pearl wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Hullo Frodo," Pearl said.

"Hullo Pearl," Frodo said.

"I'm happy for you, and I'm also glad that we're friends." Pearl said. "I wish you all the best."

"What's that mean?" Aria asked, feeling quite confused. Frodo grinned.

"Thank you, Pearl," Frodo said.

"You're welcome," Pearl said.

"Let's go!" Folco said, leading Pearl outside.

Wrapping an arm around Aria's shoulders, Frodo led her, his authoress, out to the front of the castle. He released her the moment he watched a huge carriage fly in by winged horses. What followed afterwards was a ship ascending out of the Black Lake. The carriage and the ship were large and grand. And from that, Ron Weasley spoke about Viktor Krum on the ship. Frodo could only assume Krum was important in the wizardry world.

"He's the best Seeker in the world," Ron said. "Where have you been?"

Frodo's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"He wasn't at the Quidditch World Cup, Ron," Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Everyone head inside," Dumbledore announced. Once everyone was assembled inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore waved his hands. Before the students was a feast of an assortment of food, drink and dessert. Frodo ate greedily, and yet, he glanced over at Pearl. She was in a deep conversation with Folco. Frodo sighed. Well, at least Pearl was now in high spirits. As was he with Aria… wait. Wow. Maybe that was the beginning of the next step in their hobbit-authoress relationship… friendship… or was it a relationship? Well, he would find out soon enough. That's for sure.

Dumbledore waited until everyone finished eating, before revealing a large casket. The casket was opened, revealing a wooden goblet with blue flames licking the air.

"Here is our impartial judge: the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore told the assembly. "Any student wishing to submit themselves into the match must write their name and school on a slip of parchment, and then throw that paper into the goblet in twenty-four hours. Do not do so lightly. The goblet is under a legal, magical binding contract. If chosen, that champion must stick to the tournament until its end. To ensure that those competing are seventeen years or older, I will draw an age line around the goblet. Now, off to bed."

"Age line?" Pippin and Fred said in unison.

"Well, we'll make sure to get past that age line, won't we?" George said, following the group up the stairs.

"Do you think Merry and Pippin will succeed?" Aria asked Frodo.

"Less likely," Pearl announced from behind.

"I'm sure they'll think of something," Frodo said, giddily.

"Well, come on Folco," Pearl said, clambering up the stairs ahead of Frodo and Aria. "Let's discuss your plans with this rumored girlfriend."

"She says she's coming this year," Folco said. "I'm telling you, I'm not making her up."

"What about you, Frodo?" Aria asked. "What do you think will happen in the tournament?"

"I don't know." Frodo said. "I'm not asking for glory."

Aria grinned at him. "Well, I hope we get a good night's rest."

Frodo could only hope as much. Still… "Let's hope as much." But even he wasn't sure what would come of this. The Goblet of Fire was important. But would he get picked to enter the tournament? Well… he supposed it was in the cards. Only nowadays, he hoped to live until the next day, at the very least.

-.-.-

The next morning was Saturday and it was also Halloween. The Goblet of Fire was moved to the entrance hall, complete with the Age Line wrapped around the giant wooden cup. Already, Frodo found students placing their names into the goblet. Accompanying him was Aria, who was too keen on staring at the goblet's flames. Their attention changed to Merry, Pippin, Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who each had a vial of aging potion.

"Please tell me you're not seriously going through this," Amy Collin asked Pippin. "We could speak to your sister. Or I could take the aging potion, too."

"Why can't we join in?" Abigail asked.

"You know what will happen to them," Amy told her.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be involved, should we?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, this is nothing!" Pippin said.

"We'll be back in a jiff," Merry said.

"I'm telling you, it's not going to work." Aria said. "Don't quote me on that."

"Or are you quoting me?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"What's the matter?" Merry and Fred asked.

"This'll be a synch, as Pippin said," George answered.

"Right, let's do this," Fred and George said.

One after the other, Fred, George, Merry and Pippin drank the potion and stepped over the line. So far, so good. Now, all they needed was to put their names into the goblet – yes! So far: success! Lee was ready to take his turn when the Weasley twins, Merry and Pippin were hurled on the floor, sprouting silvery hair and beards (Merry and Pippin were the only ones of the two without a beard, but with silvery, curly hair). The result caused the students to laugh. Fred and George especially had a good look at each other, grinning and laughing. As for Merry and Pippin, well they were stunned by their appearance.

"Did you plan on growing a beard, Merry?" Pippin asked him.

"No. Did you?" Merry asked.

"No," Pippin said.

"You both look ridiculous," Pearl said, surprised.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Aria said, aloud.

"There!" Dumbledore said. "You four might as well head to Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, and Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, are there as well, who also tried aging potion on the Goblet of Fire. Madam Pomfrey will take care of this."

"Yes Professor," Fred, George, Merry and Pippin said in unison. They still laughed at themselves, including Lee, who accompanied them to the hospital wing.

Throughout the day, and especially after Frodo and his friends completed their lessons that morning, Frodo found more students submitting their names into the Goblet of Fire. Most of the hobbits didn't attempt to put their names into the goblet, as not one of the hobbits were seventeen or older. It was a shame, especially when Frodo thought Sam might try putting his name into the goblet.

Day turned to night. The Goblet of Fire was moved into the Great Hall after the feast was over. One by one, the names flew out from the wooden cup's blue flames. Dumbledore read the names of the three champions to the assembly.

"Viktor Krum, for Durmstrang… Fleur Delacour, for Beauxbatons… Cedric Diggory, for Hogwarts." Dumbledore waited until the three champions disappeared behind a doorway before speaking to the assemblage. "For the remaining students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and everyone here at Hogwarts, I hope that you will continue to support your champions and—"

But everyone's gaze fell on the Goblet of Fire. From two red sparks, two slips of parchment fell from the sky. With a long hand, Dumbledore grabbed the two slips. The silence was heavy and deafening when he read the names out —

" _Harry Potter. Frodo Baggins._ "


	10. The Five Champions

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo sat in silence. For what seemed like a long while, everyone gave him looks. It was as if they were boring into his soul, trying to worm out the truth from his lips.

"Come on, Aria." Frodo turned to her now, his authoress. But he received, at first, a glare from her, followed by slight understanding. "I didn't put my name in."

"I know." Aria said. "Go on. Get up."

Frodo did, but as he moved past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, thoughts of being watched followed him as he approached Dumbledore. Indeed, the slip of parchment had his name on one side and the school Hogwarts. So someone did put his name into the Goblet of Fire. He continued forward, hardly expecting the awes and glares to show up. What had he done this time? He didn't put his name in. Slowly but surely, he passed through the doorway and entered a chamber filled with portraits and a large stone fireplace.

Harry was there, too, looking as shocked as he was.

"Zis zas to be a mistake," Fleur said.

"It isn't." Ludo Bagman announced. "We now have five champions."

"Harry, Frodo," Dumbledore approached them. "Did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Harry said.

"No. I didn't." Frodo said.

"Did you ask an older student to do it?" Dumbledore said, his voice calm.

"No sir," Harry said.

"I didn't touch the goblet," Frodo said.

"Zey are lying," Madam Maxine said, frustrated.

"How 'is two little boys competing?" Fleur asked.

"Little boys?" Frodo asked himself, confused.

"What if the cup is wrong?" Snorri asked the group. "This could be a huge mistake."

"Magic at this rate could have hoodwinked the goblet," Moody said.

"Let's do a recount," Karkaroff said. "I will have my boys put their names into the goblet again. Then we'll see…"

"The Goblet of Fire's gone out. It won't light again until the next tournament," Bagman said.

"It's obvious. The goblet was hoodwinked by a powerful witch or wizard," Moody said. "A Confundus Charm did the trick."

"A theory it is." Karkaroff said. "But the question is how…"

"I once thought as Dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Don't you remember?" Moody said, darkly.

"Alastar, that doesn't help." Dumbledore said. "It seems we have no choice, and might as well accept it." He turned to Crouch. "Crouch."

"Yes. The first task. Champions, gather around," Crouch said. Frodo followed Harry and the three Champions towards the fireplace. Crouch spoke to them in turn. "The first task will test your daring. Courage of the unknown is vital for any witch, wizard…" He turned to Frodo for a moment, "… hobbit. Do not ask the teachers for help or assistance. The first task will begin November the twenty-fourth. Wands only are required for this task. You will be given details on the second task after the first." He turned to Dumbledore. "How was that?"

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. He waved Cedric, Frodo and Harry over. "I suggest you three get a good night's sleep. I am sure Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be celebrating tonight."

When Frodo left the chamber, he found the Great Hall deserted. The candles were blown out, leaving a starry night sky. He couldn't help but look up at Cedric, who practically dwarfed him and Harry.

"Competing again," Cedric said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Let's hope this is a friendly competition," Frodo said.

"These tasks are dangerous, as they say," Cedric said.

"Yeah," Frodo said. In all honesty, he didn't know what he would face in the tournament. Eventually, he found his way up to the Ravenclaw tower and past the bronze eagle knocker. All around him were his fellow Ravenclaws, cheering him on. He hardly expected this. Even Pearl was smiling at him. But who was missing? He approached Luna, wondering if she knew where Aria was. "Luna, do you know—" He looked up. There was Aria, entering the common room from the girls' dormitory. Given her glowering expression, Frodo knew this wasn't good. "Excuse me, Luna."

"Certainly," Luna said. "Just be cautious."

"Aria," Frodo said, the moment he approached her. "Are you all right?"

"How did you do it? Put your name into the Goblet of Fire," Aria asked him.

"I didn't," Frodo told her. "What are you upset about?"

"Frodo, this tournament isn't like anything you've ever done," she said. "To be honest, I'm scared for you. I just wish you had told me about this."

"Didn't you already know this would happen?" Frodo asked her.

Aria spun around. "Frodo, as your authoress, there are certain things I cannot tell you. If I could, then we wouldn't be in this position. Just don't leave me out of this, all right?"

"I had no idea I would compete in this tournament. I hardly know. I thought you did know," he said. "Or is keeping secrets important to you?"

A heavy silence lingered in the common room. Aria stared at the bookcase aimlessly. Frodo hesitated. He wanted to talk to her, to find out if she knew anything. Maybe he hurt her too much.

"Frodo…" she faced him again. "maybe I can help you. One way or another, even us authors have ways of finding a way to help… characters." She said, calmly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Maybe I can help you out, but not to the point where I tell you specific details."

"I'd like that," he said. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know. Angry, sad… it's mixed emotions," she said. "I won't give you all the details…"

"I don't need all the details," Frodo said. "Thank you for helping me."

"You'll need it this year," Aria said. "Goodnight Frodo."

"Goodnight," Frodo said. He watched Aria until she disappeared behind the door leading to the girls' dormitory. Somehow, he knew she would say that authors and authoresses weren't allowed to tell him upcoming events. He was still grateful Aria was going to help him with the tournament's tasks… whatever they were.

And yet, there was this moment. He needed to speak to someone. Luna! Luna Lovegood, of course.

"Hello Frodo," Luna said, in the middle of playing wizard chess by herself. "Would you like to play chess?"

"Sure," Frodo said, taking a seat across from her.

Luna looked up at him. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"It's the tournament." Frodo said. "I didn't put my name in. You know that, don't you?"

"We'll find out who did it, Frodo. Don't worry," Luna said.

Frodo smirked. "Right. I'm guessing we will, won't we?"

"It won't be so bad. You'll see. Things will turn out for the better. You'll see," Luna said.

Frodo nodded. "I hope so. I hope things turn out all right." But then, even he didn't know what road lay ahead of him. For now, there was this moment and he was glad. A moment he could spend with friends and family who cared about him. He just hoped they were in a good mood after tonight's events occurred before their feet. He was sure that he would soon find out what it all meant. Not just for him or even because of him, but for everyone who witnessed the Goblet of Fire's selection of champions. He just hoped things wouldn't lead to a bad end.

That was the last thing he would expect to happen. And yet, he returned to the boys' dormitory later that evening with thoughts swarming his mind. What did they mean exactly? He wouldn't know until tomorrow… or any day coming up. He would just hope. That's all he could ask for during this time. That was for sure.


	11. Interviews and Photographs

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo awoke in a daze. A part of him was still upset and furious at how his name got put into the Goblet of Fire. But what made the day more interesting, when he got out of bed was the letter he received from Prim, who made her morning run twice a day, every day, ever since he'd been at Hogwarts. Prim dropped the envelope she was carrying into Frodo's lap. It was from Everhart. Maybe he already knew what was going on…

 _Frodo,_

 _I expected word to reach you by now. But I found out last night that your name had been drawn for the Triwizard Tournament. We'll discuss this further on November 22_ _nd_ _. But I think it's best if you don't write to me yet. I'll write you a follow up letter when I get the chance, or when it gets closer to our meeting on November 22_ _nd_ _._

 _Until then,_

 _Everhart_

Frodo smirked. It seemed Everhart received his letter. And he already knew about his name being drawn in the Goblet of Fire. But how else would he know this unless…

"The timeline, of course," Frodo said. He looked behind him, expecting to see Folco. To his surprise, Folco was nowhere. He must have gone down to breakfast. Frodo followed suit. Only when he came downstairs, he found Aria sitting on one of the blue cushioned couches, sorting through letters.

"Oh. Hello Frodo," Aria said, smiling at him.

"Aria." Frodo said. "You're not mad, are you? About last night?"

"Frodo, I think it's very clear that we should let events run their course…"

"It isn't about that." He said. "It's about my name being put into the Goblet of Fire. You don't have any leads or… or you don't know."

"Like I said, as I have these past three years, we let things run their course," she said. "You look more awake."

"I had a good night's sleep." Frodo said. "Everhart knows. I wrote him a letter last night. I received one this morning." He sat down next to her. "It's not like I expected him to understand."

"By now, half the hobbits, authors and authoresses will know about this," Aria said. "Word travels fast between authors and authoress. I'm sure the hobbits have found out, too."

"So, you're not mad because of this," Frodo said.

"Frodo, we've had three adventures in the course of three years." She said. "Why would I be mad?"

"What about the school?" he asked her.

"Oh, let them sort it out on their own," she said. "Most likely, things will go well. And that's about all I'm telling you before the first task. I just pray that you'll do well. I'm hoping for that."

"Thank you," Frodo said. "Shall we go down to breakfast now?"

Aria nodded. "Well, I sure hope that you'll do well. You have for three years now."

"I guess that's true," he said, following her out the door to the spiral staircase. Well, he could only hope for the best nowadays.

o-o-o

Over the next few days, there was a surge of badges worn amongst the students. Frodo did his best not to think about them, since they were divided amongst students who admired him (since Ravenclaw hadn't won the House Cup since his time at Hogwarts) and the other half who despised him. His best bet was to just let things happen as they should, in the way that Aria told him about future events… if she said much about the subject.

Frodo got a rude awakening when there was a tap on the door to Herbology class. He glanced up from his Bouncing Bulb, doing his best to set it down. He looked up again to see Professor Sprout and Ludo Bagman speaking to each other.

"—All champions have to go," Bagman said.

"Very well," Sprout said. She gestured to Frodo. "Go on now, Frodo. We'll catch up for next class."

Finishing up at his station, Frodo grabbed his bag, realizing he wasn't going to be back in class. In a mad rush, he accompanied Bagman out of Herbology class. The walk led him inside a small classroom, where Harry and the other champions were present. Bagman left him alone a moment later, before regrouping with the others. The classroom was down in the entrance hall, yes… but so were the press.

"Frodo," Harry said. "Surprised as I am? The Daily Prophet's here. And there's press for the hobbit newspaper as well."

"Must be important," Frodo said.

"Ah!" said a thin woman wearing a green dress. "Hello. I'm Rita Skeeter. Now, seeing as hobbits are important people, we'll start with you for the interviews." She snapped her fingers as an auburn-haired hobbit woman, wearing a teal dress, approached. "Madam Fitspinchin, I trust you'll do well interviewing Frodo Baggins, before me. I'll start with Harry Potter." She said, dragging Harry inside a broom cupboard.

"Certainly." Madam Fitspinchin said. "Come with me, Frodo." Frodo followed her over to the fireplace. The moment they sat down, the hobbitess spoke again, complete with a notepad. "So, tell me, Frodo. You entered the tournament because you wanted to redeem yourself, after losing your parents. Is that correct?"

"NO!" Frodo shouted. He calmed down a moment later. "I didn't enter, madam. My name was in the goblet, and…"

"So you did enter the tournament," Madam Fitspinchin said.

"No I didn't—"

"Well, that's enough for me. Thank you, Mr. Baggins," Madam Fitspinchin said. "Go on. Your photoshoot awaits you."

Frodo shivered. Honestly, did everyone think he'd enter the tournament? He was nowhere close to the Age Line. Someone else must have put his name in the goblet. But who and how? He couldn't…

"Pay attention!" the photographer said.

Frodo woke up enough to attempt a smile. But then, he wasn't used to having his picture taken. And how would everyone react once he… once his name and who he was was in the newspapers. To be honest, he hardly knew. He glanced over at Dumbledore when he arrived. The photoshoot was over.

"The Weighing of the Wands is about to start," Dumbledore said, helping Harry out of the broom cupboard. Frodo sighed in relief. Good. He was away from the camera. He looked up at the professor, who spoke to him. "How are you, Frodo? Good."

Frodo nodded. "Very much. As close as I can to being well."

"You'll do fine." Dumbledore said, as another wizard approached. "This is Mr. Ollivander. He will be weighing your wands."

One by one, the wands were checked. Frodo was the last in the line of the champions to have their wands weighed. Then it was Frodo's turn. His wand was still in good condition, but then Frodo had been practicing hand magic a lot.

"Ah yes. I remember this wand," Ollivander said. "Vine and unicorn hair. As I said before, Mr. Baggins, you and this wand are a match. That has been clear since the day you first stepped through my shop."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Frodo said, gently taking his wand back from the wand maker.

"A few more photos and we should be done for today," Bagman said.

Frodo sighed in dismay. More photos? He dreaded having his picture taken. And yet…

"Smile, Mr. Baggins," Bagman said, brightly.

No, Frodo thought. He needed a clear head. And yet, the flashing lights. How he managed to keep from blinking and still have a smile on his face was beyond him. He was grateful when the photoshoot was over. By then, it was dinner time. Perfect. Well, maybe now he could have a decent conversation with his friends… and Aria. She would be waiting to hear the news. And he did find her, sitting by herself. He knew what he was doing. Quietly, he sat down at the space she left for him.

"Where were you?" Aria asked him, between bites.

"Photoshoots and weighing of the wands," Frodo said. "That's normal, isn't it? I'm not used to have my picture taken."

"You're not from this time, Frodo," she said. "I'm not surprised that you aren't used to it."

"Is that bad?" he asked her.

Aria shrugged. "Well, you are famous in this world. But… look, Folco's not in a good mood. He said it wasn't you. He's broken up with his girlfriend hours before the names were drawn out of the goblet. He still frustrated that you ended up champion. I suppose he has his own issues."

"That explains a lot," Frodo said. He looked up the moment Folco sat down. He hardly looked at him. "Where have you been?" He received no response. "Folco."

"Frodo, you're famous enough as it is for a hobbit. Go on and eat your food. I've got my own problems," Folco said. He paused, admitting in a fluster. "Look Frodo. I don't blame you for being champion for Ravenclaw. It's just… I didn't have an adventure and you always end up with them. Just do us all a favor and leave it alone. I'm eating."

Frodo was stunned. He hadn't heard Folco like this before. Maybe it was his fault… no. Folco wasn't blaming him… or was he. He seemed to be in the middle of whether or not to trust him again. Clearing his head, and figuring Folco needed time to himself, Frodo ate in silence. He walked with Aria back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Folco still wasn't talking to him, but then neither were most of the hobbits in the school. Still… even as he went to bed, Frodo couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened.

Prim dropped on his lap a folded letter. Frodo petted his owl moments before opening it. Inside was a handwritten message from Everhart. So, he did get Frodo's messages.

 _Frodo,_

 _I'm not sure how convenient this is. While it is wise for me to tell you everything in a letter, and as I know I am safe to come to Hogwarts, this matter is more urgent. Meet me at one o' clock in the Ravenclaw Common Room on November 22_ _nd_ _. Be sure you're alone by then. Let me know as soon as possible if this works for you._

 _Everhart_


	12. A Chat by the Fireplace

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Prim flew down at lunch with the _Hobbit Post_ newspaper. Frodo looked up from his chicken sandwich, just to see what the newspaper read. To his horror, there was a scathing report from Madam Fitspinchin about him.

 _Frodo Baggins, age fifteen, is now the fifth champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Scathing though it may seem. His eyes turned away in a second, thinking about his parents, and crying throughout the interview._

"No I didn't," Frodo said, giving a short disbelieving chuckle.

But the article continued. And there was only two pages worth of it, mainly about him.

 _Mr. Baggins is known for his troublemaking days. Who can hardly recall all those times when he stole from Mr. Maggot's land, as he describes in full: "He's a whippersnapper!" Maggot declared. "A rightful felon who has been upsetting the dogs, MY dogs, and causing such a ruckus! I'm so relieved his thieving days are at an end!" He is most troubled by Frodo's troublemaker experiences._

 _But nothing can compare to the first task, where Mr. Baggins may or may not cry._

Frodo closed the newspaper. He heard enough. But that didn't stop Lotho from picking on him throughout the day.

"What's the matter, Frodo? Afraid to show your true feelings?" Lotho teased. "Bag End will soon belong to my parents!"

Frodo shook his head. But it didn't end there. Ten days later, Mr. Maggot came to McGonagall's office. Frodo was expected.

"Ah! There he is," Farmer Maggot said. "Young rascal, what do you have to say about this?" Maggot showed him the newspaper.

"I would say you made the headlines," Frodo said. "Oh come on. When was the last time you've seen me cry?" He regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry."

"No. Go on, Baggins," McGonagall said. "You better return to your classes."

"You didn't write this, did you?" Mr. Maggot asked Frodo.

"No. It was that hobbitess reporter. It wasn't a very long conversation," Frodo said.

"Very well, you may go," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Frodo," Mr. Maggot said. "There's hope for you yet."

Frodo grinned. Well, he was glad something was coming up from this newspaper tragedy. He grinned. "Whatever." He would deal with this sometime later. Hopefully, if he survived the Triwizard Tournament.

o-o-o

As the days drew closer to the first task, Frodo found himself in an overwhelmed state. Half the time, he took deep breaths, hoping it would go away. But it wouldn't. Just what was he to face in the first task? Maybe it would have been better to travel to Hogsmeade that Saturday… until Prim arrived with a note dropped on his lap.

"Prim, what have you got there?" Frodo asked her. He opened the note to find it was addressed to him from Hagrid.

 _Frodo,_

 _Meet Harry and I at me cabin at midnight. Be sure to use your invisibility spell, too._

 _Hagrid_

"It must be important," Frodo said.

Prim screeched.

"Come on." Frodo chuckled. "At least Hagrid's friendly." It's the least he could say about the giant.

"Come on, Frodo," Aria called.

Frodo exhaled. Well, a trip to Hogsmeade might be what he needed… only when he got there, he waved his hand, turning himself and his friends invisible. Except from the waiter who gave him and his friends butterbeers.

"I really thought crossing the Age line worked," Merry said. "Frodo, how was it you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't put my name in the goblet, Merry," Frodo said. "I said this much before."

"Right. How can we prove it?" Pippin asked.

"Now that I'd like to know," Frodo said.

"Hello Frodo," Snorri said, entering the barrier.

"Snorri… um, Professor. How did you get in here? I thought I muffled the sound, too," Frodo said.

Snorri tapped his shoulder. "Well, I'd like to keep tabs on our favorite hobbit. I'll chat with you later." He walked away, past the barrier Frodo set up.

"That was awkward," Aria said, facing Frodo.

"Yes it was," Frodo said, taking another swig of his butterbeer. "Is everyone done?"

"Let's go back," Pippin said.

"Wait. Not until we're sure we've paid," Sam said.

"I think we already did that, Sam," Frodo said. "Remember." He checked his pockets. "I still have a few Galleons. How about another drink?"

"Or exploring Hogsmeade village," Aria said.

"Even so," Frodo said, looking at her.

"No. I'm good," Pippin said, yawning.

"Let's head back," Frodo said.

"Good idea," Merry said, also standing up.

Time seemed to pass by too quickly. After the trip to Hogsmeade, and with his flight down the Grand Staircase, under his invisible protection, Frodo made it to Hagrid's hut. Harry was already present, which Frodo could see from under his invisibility cloak.

"Frodo, is that you?" Hagrid asked.

"Frodo's here?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Frodo said. He turned to Hagrid, "What is it you wanted to show us?"

"Come with me," Hagrid said, leading the charge.

Frodo waved his hand, lightening the muffles so Hagrid and Harry could hear him. But was it enough to prevent the forest sounds. No. The magic he used ensured that he wouldn't be heard. But everything else he could hear. Well, it was important that he did this, so…

"There they are!" Hagrid cried.

Frodo's eyes widened. No way. Dragons. Five dragons. That was the first task. He needed to tell Everhart… no. Were champions allowed to tell others about what the tasks awaited them. Maybe they didn't. Still, once he, Harry and Hagrid were back to Hagrid's cabin, Frodo waved his hand, causing a blue trail to appear on the ground… that only he could see. That was just right for him, especially given the time.

Oh no! He needed to hurry.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Frodo. "I'm surprised Ron didn't show up."

"His brother Charlie was there," Harry said. "Didn't you see him?"

"NO! I was focused on the dragons," Frodo said.

"Well, we'd better head back," Harry said.

"'right. I'll see you two later," Hagrid said.

"Yes. Right," Frodo said. He zipped back to the castle at a mad dash. He managed to make it past the teachers, security and Filch, before reaching the spiral staircase and passing the eagle knocker's riddle. He made it back just in time to see the common room empty, but him. With a wave of his hand, the invisibility spell was gone, but the muffling remained. Well, he hoped Everhart could hear him.

A sizzle sound brought Frodo's attention to the fireplace. The flames took shape, revealing a face in the fire. It was Everhart. The hobbit navigator had bags under his eyes. Frodo assumed he must have been on a project or adventure of some kind.

"Frodo, you made it on time," Everhart whispered. "How are you?"

"Um… I'm fine. Are you?" Frodo asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Everhart said. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"NO!" Frodo blurted a little too loud. He calmed down a moment later. "No I didn't. But someone else did."

"Yes, that's the reason I asked." Everhart said. "Frodo, did you find out anything about the first task? Anything at all that can help you."

"Dragons," Frodo said. "The first task is dragons. All the champions have to face them."

"You'll be using a wand, I take it," Everhart said.

Frodo nodded.

"Do not use a Stunning Spell, if you can. The dragons will react to that." Everhart said. "You may use your wand for other means. Think about what may calm a dragon. That'll be a good idea."

"Calm a dragon?" Frodo was confused. "What do you mean, calm it?"

"You know, music of some sort." Everhart said. "You're a brave lad, Frodo. You'll figure it out." He changed the subject. "So, tell me about these dreams. The Triwizard Tournament and the dream about Sauron. Did you catch a name for the blonde-haired dwarf?"

"No I didn't," Frodo said, confused. "Everhart, what does it mean?"

"It means that we're about to face, all of us, is heading down a dangerous road. You aren't safe in the tournament. People have died from it," Everhart warned him.

"What if I can't do this?" Frodo asked. "What if I fail?"

"You must complete the tournament, alive and well, Frodo," Everhart said.

 _Hopefully alive,_ Frodo thought.

"I've got to run, Frodo. I'll talk to you soon," Everhart said, his face vanishing and the firelight dimming.

Frodo was now alone, but with one purpose: survive the first task. Was he really facing off against a dragon? What would his Uncle Bilbo say about this? With a wave of his hand, his senses restored and muffled sounds were gone. Everything was clear again, enough for him to retire to the boys' dormitory and sleep for the rest of the night, even with Folco glowering at him before he settled down, too. Frodo shook his head. He would deal with this in the morning, while there was still time to spare.


	13. The First Task

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo found himself on Monday morning practicing his hand magic to summon music boxes. It was the best he had, and since he wasn't allowed a broom (the Firebolt would have proven useful for the first task), he might as well try something better. Right. He had to use his wand to summon the music boxes. Or else make them appear in his hand. He looked up at Snorri, the second the dwarf caught him.

"Come with me," Snorri said, serious.

"Okay," Frodo said, unsure what else to do.

Past a portrait hole, Frodo found himself inside Snorri's office. There were more dwarf artifacts, a lot more from Middle-earth than he'd have guess. There was also plenty of dark artifacts as well… and a silver trunk resting close to the wall.

"Don't mind that trunk." Snorri said. "Rumor has it, that trunk will spring out of nowhere and connect two trunks of the same shade as one. So now…" he glanced up at him, "…now you know about the dragons. What will you do about yours?"

"Well…" Frodo paused. Takin a seat across from Snorri, Frodo added, "I've been planning on summoning music boxes. It's said to calm a dragon, right?"

"There are other ways. What are your strengths, Frodo?" Snorri told him.

"I'm not allowed a broom," Frodo said. "I mean, I'm allowed a wand and all."

"Think Baggins," Snorri said. "What can you cast with a wand? You're excellent at Charms, I hear. Use that to your advantage."

Frodo left Snorri's office no better than when he arrived? How was he supposed to charm a dragon? Was there a way… oh. Maybe there was. He only hoped whatever course came the next day was worth all this trouble.

o-o-o

Tuesday morning came at a mad rush. Frodo remembered traveling to the History of Magic class with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. It was after that, followed by lunch, that made the hobbit teen nervous. What would the dragon be like? Would he have to face it for very long? Or was the task protected by security, who knew how to take care of dragons? He found himself following Professor Flitwick outdoors, straight to a tent.

"Here we are." Flitwick said. "This is the Champions' tent. Good luck, Frodo."

"Thanks," Frodo said.

"Ah! Mr. Baggins," Bagman said, inviting him inside. "You're right on time." He waited until Harry was inside, before explaining. "Yes. Good. Everyone's inside. I'm going to pass around a bag, upon which is the model of what you're about to face. Your objective is to collect a golden egg."

Frodo stood next to Harry as the bag was passed around. As each dragon was called, Frodo wondered what his dragon would be. _If only Bilbo were here to see this,_ Frodo thought. Well, he hoped Bilbo would see this. Or maybe… no. What was he getting himself into? He could handle himself, right?

"Baggins," Bagman announced.

"Yes," Frodo said, diving his hand into the bag. He pulled out a small dragon with deep green scales and wings. The number tag for this dragon was four. He peered over at Harry's dragon. It had a number five. Did that mean something?

"The Romanian Longhorn," Bagman said. "The number you received will be the order you're chosen. Cedric Diggory, if you will step into the stadium. Mr. Potter, Mr. Baggins, a quick word?" Frodo didn't have time to argue. But then, facing a dragon like this… "I hope you two are all right."

"I'm fine," Frodo said.

"Because I can give you two some pointers," Bagman said.

"No, it's fine," Harry said.

"You'll both face dangerous dragons," he said.

Frodo chuckled a little. He didn't know what to expect. And yet, from the screams, he guessed as much. These were going to be dangerous dragons. Maybe his uncle was around to give him pointers… maybe… but…

"Baggins, it's your turn," Bagman said.

"Good luck, Frodo," Harry said, hoarsely.

"Yeah. Right," Frodo said. He took a few deep breaths. He could do this… he could do this… and he was standing out in the middle of a stadium filled with charcoal rocks. Only the rocks were sleek, as if they had been polished or made suitable to a dragon.

And there it was. The Golden Egg. He would reach it…

SMASH!

Frodo moved out of the way. The dragon he was facing did look fierce… no, it was fierce. He was pummeled into a rock, back first. It ached… of course. His wand. With a wave, he transfigured a rock into a stone music box, playing symphonic music. Did it work? The Longhorn's whip-like tail moved back and forth.

He had to reach the egg.

"FRODO!" Aria screamed from somewhere up the stands. "GRAB THE EGG!"

Frodo very nearly attempted to shush her – wherever she was in the stands – but now was not the time. The dragon was on the brink of nodding off. Maybe his spell worked. In haste, Frodo leapt over the dragon's tail, only to be swept under his feet by the dragon's tail end.

"ARRGH!" Frodo cried out in pain. He slammed a fist against the rock. That wasn't supposed to happen… no, the egg. He could do this. He scrambled to his feet, dived in and grabbed the egg. Now he needed to move off the rock. Slowly, slowly… now he ran at top speed away from the dragon, who was caged up a moment later. "Arrgh!" Pain increased around his ankles. He wanted to sit down and rest, but was dragged over to Madam Pomfrey, with everyone cheering out his name.

"There you go, Mr. Baggins," Madam Pomfrey said, bandaging his ankles and his sore feet. "Can you walk?"

Frodo whimpered the second his feet hit the ground. "I can walk! I can walk." He spoke more calmly.

"Relax, Mr. Baggins. Those should heal up soon," Madam Pomfrey said. "Sit down and rest for a while. When you're ready, go out and see your score."

Frodo stood for a moment, before heading over to a chair. The dragon sure nailed his poor feet, which were already covered in dirt and grime. He glanced up to see Aria embracing him, followed by Folco, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Folco smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it wasn't you who'd done it, Frodo," Folco said. "I guess I was too focused on my girlfriend – my ex-girlfriend to notice."

"Truthfully, I needed the support," Frodo said. "You're forgiven. But… where's Bilbo?"

"He's trapped between timelines," Pippin said.

"Pippin," Merry said. He turned to Frodo, "In all honesty, it would have been nice to see Gandalf here as well. He says he doesn't want to interfere with the timeline."

"That doesn't seem right," Frodo said.

Merry shrugged. "That's what they're telling me."

"Let's help Mr. Frodo to his feet," Sam said, moving a crutch next to Frodo.

"Can you stand? Maybe we should—" But Aria was cut off by Frodo's hand.

"No! I'll be all right… for a second. Arggh!" Frodo winced.

"Frodo, stop being so stubborn," Aria said. Frodo glanced up at her with a sharp glare.

"I'm not being stubborn!" Frodo said.

"Can you walk, at least?" Pippin asked him.

"That is the question of the day," Frodo said. Slowly but surely, realizing his ankles were okay for the moment, Frodo stood up. He managed to make it out of the second tent with Harry, right as the scores were being calculated.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum are tied for first place," Dumbledore announced. "Mr. Diggory has earned second place, with Mr. Baggins narrowly reaching second place. As for Miss Delacour, she is in the last place."

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo said, taking the golden egg – the egg he earned – from Sam.

"Oh, Frodo Baggins," Madam Fitspinchin said. "You must be exhilarated. The dragons and now the egg. Surely, there's room for improvement. The famous hobbit ending up nearly last in the running."

"Yes, it was astonishing. Wasn't it?" Frodo said.

"So you weren't torn up that this tournament's not about you," Madam Fitspinchin said.

"It isn't about me. And if it were, I would think better of myself and others. That's who I am." Frodo paused. What more could he say in this situation? "Goodbye." He walked away, following his friends back to the castle.


	14. Girls, Girls, and More Girls

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

ValueMyHeart, with her permission, makes her appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Frodo sent Prim off to deliver a letter to Everhart. He hoped his father's friend would get it, considering how he explained that he was alive and ready for the next task. With Prim gone, he climbed down the steps from Ravenclaw Tower's study room, only to meet up with Aria and Pearl.

"Oh. Hullo Pearl," Frodo said.

"Hullo Frodo." Pearl said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Frodo said, nodding.

"That's good." Pearl said. She checked her watch. "Oh, I forgot the time. How silly of me. I'm on my way to speak to my author. His name is Peter. He's a wolfman. See you two later!" She said to Frodo and Aria, dashing off past the doorway to the spiral staircase.

"Peter? Her author is Peter?" Aria said.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Frodo asked her.

"I just wonder if Modern-Day Earth isn't the only place authors and authoresses come from," She said. "So, how are you working with your Golden Egg. That must be working out then."

"Yeah. Well… I'll figure it out," Frodo said.

"Soon, I expect," Aria said.

"Maybe," Frodo said. "Do you think you can help me with the Golden Egg?"

"Not too much. Authors and authoresses are told that we're not supposed to give explicit information." Aria said. "Anyway, do you want to head downstairs for breakfast."

Frodo smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great. Let's go," Aria said.

"Yeah. Let's," Frodo said, following Aria out the door to the spiral staircase. Only he and Aria were met by Folco, who greeted them at the door.

"Hey!" Folco said, extending his hands out to them. "It's my two favorite hobbits."

"But I'm not a hobbit," Aria complained.

Frodo smirked. Well, this was going to be interesting… he let go of the thought when they arrived at the Great Hall. He joined them at the table, where they ate a full breakfast. So far, life was good.

o-o-o

December arrived with a chill. Snow covered the grounds and the trees. For a moment, Frodo nearly thought he wouldn't endure another classroom because of the cold. Then again, the castle walls were drafty around this season. But he didn't expect the next conundrum to start until before Flitwick finished Charms lesson for the day.

"As you all know, with our foreign visitors comes the Yule Ball, which will occur on Christmas Eve night, beginning at eight o' clock and ending at midnight. The ball is open to fourth years and above. You can invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes are to be worn. I expect each and every one of you to behave and treat our hosts with the same courtesy that you have shown me. Failure to do so will be an embarrassment to the school," Flitwick said. "Mr. Baggins, will you wait here a moment."

The bell rang. Only Frodo wasn't going anywhere for a moment. But what came out of Flitwick's mouth surprised him.

"I hope you and your partner make it to the Yule Ball. You are expected to—"

"To what? What partner?" Frodo asked.

"Your dance partner, of course. I've heard that hobbits are fond of dancing," Flitwick said.

"My… dance partner?" Frodo asked. He was quite confused.

"Yes. You and the girl you're inviting to the Yule Ball. It is to be a splendid occasion," Flitwick said, a daydreaming smile on his face. He snapped out of it. "Well, back to another Charms lesson. Go on, go on, lad."

"Right," Frodo said, walking out of the classroom. His thoughts reeled so drastically. Who would he take to the Yule Ball? Would it be Pearl – hmm… he thought about it, but… eh. She was with Folco now. Why then did he still have feelings for her? Perhaps it was in passing. Then there was Aria. Sweet Aria. She had been on three of his adventures with Harry, Ron and Hermione (okay, two adventures with the Golden Trio to be precise).

And yet, the conundrum was there before him. Why then, when he approached a group of girls now, they shrugged him off. Maybe he wasn't as famous around them… or they didn't care. And yet, he… bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Baggins," Malfoy sneered.

"Right. Excuse me," Frodo said, darting off. He was out of his league with girls. But bumping into Draco Malfoy was not what he expected… okay. He just needed to calm down and focus. The girls he was seeing were just girls. He could relate to them. Or maybe he could pull his own charms to the test. And there was a girl, talking with her two friends. "Hey."

The girls giggled sheepishly. Only they ended up moving away from him.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Frodo called. "I'll just be… um… hmm…" He wandered down the corridor, talking aloud. "Oh, what am I doing? I know better than this. I'm Frodo Baggins. Surely I can charm a girl somehow…" And he bumped into Aria. "Ooh. Hullo."

"Frodo. Um…" Aria was also sheepish. "I should probably go now. Got to get to class, you know."

Frodo nodded his head. What else could he do in this situation? This was too nerve-wracking. But he could do this. Couldn't he. _Quick. Aria's getting away,_ the voice in his head told him. He had to do something.

"Aria," Frodo called. He rushed over to her. "Hey." He grinned. How was he to say this? "Um… will you consider going to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Really?" Aria asked. "You're asking me. I mean, of course you would, but… yes. I'll go to the Yule Ball with you."

"Great," Frodo said. "Um… I'll see you later."

"I've got to get to class. So yeah," Aria said, waving to him.

Frodo leaned back against a wall. Good. He was successful in his task. He almost felt like flying. Him and Aria… that was exciting. Who would he tell about this? Hm… there were so many people he could talk to. He smiled. Well, that was one part he didn't have to worry about.

o-o-o

Frodo wasn't the only hobbit asking for a date. Several hobbits in his year also were struck by asking people to the Yule Ball. Sam was as nervous as ever about asking Rosie. Was it appropriate? Shouldn't he be better off waiting another few years?

"Go on, Sam." Aria encouraged him.

"Um… maybe I should get another glass of pumpkin juice," Sam said, only to have his path blocked by Anne.

"Sam, we went through this. Go ask Rosie to the dance. I know you want to," Anne said.

"Is this necessary?" Sam asked. Frodo couldn't believe it. His best friend was backing out.

"Go on, Sam. Need I remind you of the time Merry and Pippin caught you—"

"All right, Mr. Frodo! You mustn't remind me of that incident." Sam said.

"Go on," Frodo said, shoving his friend forward, right into Rosie.

"Eh… good mornin', Miss Rosie," Sam said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Good morning, Samwise," Rosie said. "Yes? What is it?"

"Um…" Sam looked back at his friends. Frodo waved his hands, encouraging him. Gathering his courage, Sam asked his crush, "Miss Rose, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Rosie nodded. "Sure Samwise. I'd love to go with you."

"Good. Yes, good." Sam said, approaching his friends a moment later. They were all smiling and giggling. "What?"

"Well done, Sam," Frodo said, patting his shoulder.

Sam wasn't the only hobbit with nervousness over asking girls to the Yule Ball. Merry, with a little encouragement from Pippin and a little more from Fatty, stood up on the bench at Gryffindor table. He stared Estella Bolger down with the sweetest smile… and maybe some flowers he conjured using hand magic.

"Estella Bolger, my love. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Merry asked her, loud and clear.

"Yes Merry. I will," Estella said a moment later.

"Great," Merry smiled as the Great Hall erupted with applause. He jumped down from the bench, returning to his usual spot. He sighed in relief. Good. At least he was going out with who he wanted to spend time with.

As for Pippin… well, he was encouraged by Merry to approach Diamond Took, who was a year behind them and was in Ravenclaw. Pippin hands trembled violently. He was so shaky and nervous, thinking he would become light-headed due to the growing snow and cold.

"There she is! Go ask her, Pip," Merry said, egging his cousin on.

"Oh! Here," Pippin said, handing to Diamond daffodils he just conjured through hand magic.

"Oh, they're lovely, Pippin," Diamond said, getting a good whiff of the daffodil's strong fragrance.

"Ask her," Merry whispered in Pippin's ear.

"Right. Uh Diamond…" Now Pippin had Diamond's attention. "Will you consider going to the Yule Ball with me? Will you?"

"Hmmmm…" Diamond thought for a moment. She smiled. "Oh yes, Pippin! I'd love to go to the ball with you."

"Really?" Pippin asked her.

"Yes Pippin, I will," Diamond said, nearly giggling in the process.

"Great." Pippin walked away from her. Relief washed over his face and chest. He was so glad that was done, even with Merry's clasping his arms for a moment or two.

In the meantime, Harry was just as overwhelmed and confused. He wanted to ask Cho out. And he succeeded, only to be rejected by Cho Chang, when she said someone else was going to the Yule Ball with her. But that wasn't the only fuss. For Folco approached Pearl inside the Ravenclaw Common Room, a few days before the Yule Ball was held. He literally stopped her in her tracks.

"Pearl, this is going to sound awkward. But is there a chance you'd be willing to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Folco asked her.

"Hmmm… should I go to the Yule Ball with you?" Pearl said, smiling. "What took you so long to ask me this?"

That had Frodo's attention. He stopped from his reading and observing his family tree book with Aria. His attention was elsewhere. Passing by the couch Frodo and Aria were sitting at, Folco and Pearl passed by them. They were holding hands.

"Hey! Pearl? Folco?" Aria asked them. "Are you two going to the Yule Ball together?"

"He asked me," Pearl said. "Since when hasn't anyone noticed we're dating?"

"And I've got the girl. Not the imaginary girl I came up with. Mildew Timewartenson," Folco said, sighing.

"Mildew?" Frodo and Aria asked in unison.

"We'll see you two later," Pearl said.

"We will?" Folco asked, confused.

"Well, do you want to talk with them?" Pearl asked.

"I was heading down to the Great Hall. Unless…" Folco asked. "Well, Frodo, Aria, the Yule Ball is coming up. Why don't we practice our waltzing?"

"I'm kind of hungry right now, Folco," Pearl said, massaging her stomach.

"All right, that sounds fair." Folco said. He waved to Frodo and Aria. "We'll see you two later." Like that, he and Pearl disappeared past the doorway to the spiral staircase. Frodo and Aria were now by themselves.

"Bye," Frodo said. He mumbled to himself, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"So who hasn't been asked to the Yule Ball?" Aria asked.

"Just about everyone has been asked." Frodo said. "I asked you."

"Yes, I know you did." Aria said. She asked, quizzically, "Has Fatty been asked by anyone in particular?"

"He said it would be a surprise," Frodo said. "We only have until the Yule Ball to find out who he's invited."

"You know there'll be dancing. And you're the champion. One of the champions." Aria said.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Frodo added, "Before the Yule Ball?"

"You mean it?" Aria asked, giddily.

"Come on." Frodo set his family tree book down, before moving towards the makeshift dancefloor in the center of the room. He looked up, as Aria advanced towards him in a hasty manner. Frodo bowed, extending his hand to her. "Madam."

"Frodo," Aria said, taking his hand.

Frodo chuckled. "You can call me sir, if you want."

"Oh. Should I? I just…"

"Ahh!" Frodo said. His foot hurt.

"I'm sorry." Aria apologized right away. "Maybe I should take my shoes off."

"You're fine." He grinned.

"Here." Aria said, taking off her shoes, leaving her lilac socks on. Frodo watched her for a moment, even as she ran up to him. "Does this help?"

"It's better," Frodo said. "Let's start again." His foot moved back when she stepped on it. "Not so bad this time."

"I'm sorry. I just don't…"

"It's why we're practicing," he said. "Try again. Follow my lead." Holding her hand in his and his free hand on her waist, Frodo slowly but surely guided her on waltzing. He could admit he hadn't done it before in practice. But, with the Yule Ball coming, and taking measures into his own hands (whether reading or learning from students and staff – Folco and Pearl included) he learned some of the basics of waltzing. And yet, he wouldn't mind teaching Aria a few hobbit dances as well… his gaze momentarily fell on Pearl Took, who, while encouraging him and Aria to practice their dancing, joined in with Folco taking the helm as her date. It was a momentous occasion for both couples, one that wouldn't soon be forgotten.

It was a unique experience that evening. But one question remained: who did Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger invite to the Yule Ball? It certainly left Frodo hanging, but also his friends as well. But honestly, why did the hobbit have to keep it secret? Couldn't he tell his friends? Well, Frodo was sure he'd find out soon enough who it was Fatty invited to go to the Yule Ball with him. Until then, Frodo resumed his waltzing practice with Aria. Indeed, the evening felt a little more right with each second that ticked by, passing with each second as the moonlit sky blazed across Hogwarts grounds.

The Yule Ball would not be a disappointment, or so Frodo hoped it wouldn't be.


	15. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

With their permission, ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR appear in this chapter.

* * *

The fourth years were loaded with homework over the holidays. But Frodo found himself having a hard time focusing on his homework. The Yule Ball was coming up. And already he received a letter from Everhart.

 _Frodo,_

 _I'm glad you completed the First Task. You must be wondering about the egg and what it means for the second task. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything in a letter, nor give you hints. That'll be your job to figure it out._

 _Tell me how things go at the Yule Ball. You mentioned Aria is your date. While that may work out at the ball, in the long run, you have to understand that even authors have their ways. And it would be dire if she says something that will screw up the timeline. Or not. I'm sorry. I'm not too familiar with authors, and it's been a long time since I was granted one at my time at Hogwarts._

 _It's not the first time this has happened. You are not alone. For now, let's leave it at that. Let me know what else goes on in the castle and when the Second Task is._

 _Until then,_

 _Everhart_

"So he's aware then?" Aria said. "Frodo, I can't reveal that much about the egg…"

"I know that, Aria," Frodo said. "And I know I said that it's unwise for you to mention any details. But…" no. Should he ask her an important question? He was desperate to find out the answers… no. He needed to think rationally about this.

"Frodo," she said. "While I could reveal spoilers of what happens in your life, it wouldn't add up to how we arrive at that point in time. Do you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to," Frodo said. He asked inside, "Okay. So, who's the Head of Authors?"

"I think he can tell you himself," Aria said, grinning.

"Hello," the Head of Authors extended a hand to Frodo. "I'm Mushu. Yes, my name doesn't add up. But I am a guardian and now I am entrusted to help the authors and authoresses…"

"He's also a dragon," Aria said, smiling.

"Can we please save the 'how I ended up transforming into a human' detail?" Mushu said.

"Wait. You're a dragon?" Frodo asked. "Wait. I thought dragons were enormous and scary."

"What are you saying? I'm tall and I was once a dragon," Mushu asked, annoyed. "Are you saying I'm not a proper dragon? I'll prove you wrong!"

"Oh please. Not again," Mildred Hubble said, approaching the scene. She grabbed Mushu's arm. "Mushu, let's talk outside."

"But I'm not finished yet," Mushu said.

"Now, please?" Mildred said.

"Fine. But this isn't over. Champion or no champion. You do not insult a dragon," Mushu said, following Mildred outside the Great Hall.

"He's got a point," Aria said to Frodo. "You don't insult dragons. You read 'The Hobbit', Frodo. You know what happened with Bilbo."

"I know, but…" Frodo asked her. "When is it appropriate for me to read 'The Lord of the Rings'?"

"When the time comes," Aria said. "I know that's cryptic, but…"

"I think I'll wait," Frodo said.

"That's a wise answer," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, sipping his pumpkin juice.

o-o-o

Christmas Day arrived with fluffy snowflakes dancing against the closed windows. Frodo awoke to find Folco already unwrapping presents. Before he had time to sit up, Frodo was caught in a tight bear hug by Aria. Had he expected this? Her hair smelled nice… flowery fragrance or rather… he whimpered inside upon her release. He didn't want it to end.

"Sorry." Aria said.

"No. It's fine," Frodo said, moving to a sitting position.

"Kanker has a present for you," Kanker said, handing to the hobbit boy a red wrapped gift with a gold ribbon laced on top of it.

"Thank you, Kanker." Frodo said, taking the present and setting it on the bed. "I have a gift, too, for you Kanker. I've been meaning to pull it out." Moving off the bed, Frodo pulled out his trunk and unlatched it. The lid pulled back easily, revealing his trunk. Digging through the extendable inside, he cried out in delight, pulling out a pair of blue socks, still wrapped with a red ribbon. "Here you are."

"For Kanker?" Kanker jumped up and down in joy. "Kanker hasn't seen such clean socks. Where did Frodo Baggins get them?"

"Dobby came and he offered them to me. He says he found them on a volcanic planet," Frodo said. He shrugged. "I'm not sure on the details, though… I was waiting, hoping, to give them to you."

"Kanker's delighted," Kanker said. "Frodo Baggins ought to open Kanker's gift."

"Okay," Frodo said, grinning. He moved back to the bed and unwrapped the gift. It was a glass orb. "Thank you Kanker, but… what is it?"

"It's a way to look beyond." Kanker said. "At least, as far as Kanker knows it to work."

"What does that mean?" Aria asked him, confused.

"Kanker knows you'll figure it out," Kanker said. "Kanker found it on his travels."

"Thank you," Frodo said. He finished the rest of opening his presents sometime later in the morning. For now, after finishing up in the boys' lavatory, and changed into his uniform, he regrouped with his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast.

As it happened, the Introductory class was extended for two more weeks once term resumed. But that was not on everyone's minds once day turned into dusk. And by that time, when Frodo returned to the boys' dormitory, he and his roommates changed into their dress robes and headed for the Great Hall. Only Frodo stayed behind, hoping to find Aria dressed up. And she was, which stunned him greatly. Aria's hair was pulled back in a curly pony tail, but what stunned him on first glance was the icy blue dress she was wearing. It truly was a sight to see her like this.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Frodo said, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Frodo. You look handsome," Aria said, smiling. "Shall we go downstairs?"

Frodo extended an arm to her. "Let's go."

In minutes, Frodo and Aria were in the entrance hall with a crowd of people, all waiting for the eight o' clock hour. Frodo jumped a little upon seeing Ron Weasley, dressed up in his maroon dress robes, complete with lace and frills.

"Ron, um…" where could he begin to address him? "Good luck to you."

"Thanks," Ron said, grimly.

Frodo's attention averted to the oak front doors, revealing the students from Durmstrang. It was then Professor McGonagall called over the champions and their dance partners, as the rest of the students filed into the Great Hall. And there was Hermione. But to Frodo's surprise, it was if Hermione had transformed into a completely different person. Her ballgown was Periwinkle blue.

"Oh Frodo, you must be nervous," Hermione said.

"Are you?" Aria asked, clutching Frodo's arm.

"I'm fine," Frodo said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

"Wait!" McGonagall said. Soon, the entrance hall was empty, but there was much noise inside the Great Hall. "This way, champions. Follow me."

In a line, Frodo followed the champions at the tail end of the line. All around him, applause erupted. But that's not what amazed him about the Great Hall. There was so much ice and crystals that he thought he had entered an ice castle. The tables had been moved, to make way for rounded tables enough to seat a dozen people. Frodo followed the others, while holding Aria's hand for support, as they reached the table at the front. The food hadn't appeared yet on the table, but given Dumbledore looking at the menu, and then announcing "Pork chops", Frodo had it figured out.

Frodo looked at the menu. There was so much to choose from. What could he have for dinner this evening? Hmm… "Mashed potatoes. Macaroni and cheese." Just like that, both dishes were on his plate. He went on to add pumpkin juice for his drink. He looked on as everyone followed suit with their dishes. And yet, he could hardly speak to Aria, as she stuffed her face with her steak.

"Is that good?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Very good."

"That's good," he replied, digging into his meal.

Once all the food was consumed, Dumbledore stood up, asking the students and staff to do the same. With a wave of his hand, the tables were moved to the side, leaving a wide-open space for dancing, complete with a stage and several instruments. At that, a band with black robes and long hair stepped onto the raised platform, picking up the instruments.

"It's the Weird Sisters," Parvati Patil said.

"Oh," Frodo said, nodding. He had seen a variety of traveling minstrels play music outside Brandy Hall before, and before that with his parents. This particular band, complete with bagpipes, was new to him.

"I think we're supposed to dance," Aria told him.

"Huh?" Frodo looked around. The champions were getting ready to dance. "Right. Um… here." He said, extending his hand to her. Aria took it with ease and nervousness, but it was enough for Frodo to get her out onto the dance floor. "Follow me. Remember what we practiced." And yet his foot wasn't free from the small _crunch_ that came when Aria's dainty blue shoe stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry," Aria said, apologetic.

"It's fine," Frodo said.

"I had hoped that we would be good at this by now," Aria said.

"Well…" Frodo looked around. Other dancers had entered the dance floor, making him and his authoress lost in the crowd, "just follow my lead. It doesn't have to be perfect. Now try again." He was getting quite good. And Aria stepped on his feet a little less than she had the first time they waltz in the Ravenclaw common room. He was impressed, but understood their flaws. He was interested now in finding time to teach her and his friends the hobbit dances. That would sure show everyone off… he felt lost in the moment… it just seemed right… and yet, he couldn't lose focus now…

The first dance ended with couples peeling away from the dance floor. Frodo stayed with Aria for another two dances, but they ended up going up to three or four before finding themselves exhausted. It was time to break away from the dance floor and chat with their friends. If only fate was kinder…

"Why won't you dance no more with Abigail, Peter?" Amy was serious.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do second dances," Peter said. He was a dark-haired boy with a rugged complexion. And yet, his voice was hot-tempered.

"Second…" Abigail started up again. "Ohh. You just wait. When the Head Authoress comes over and speaks with you…"

"You'll do what?" Peter said.

"You just wait and see," Abigail said, darting over to Mildred.

Frodo wrapped an arm around Aria. "They're not having fun."

"There's Cedric," Aria said, ready to move away from Frodo.

"Go and find our friends." Frodo told her, gently. "Meet me back here once you do find them."

"Okay," Aria said, waving to him.

"What is it, Cedric?" Frodo asked the older Hufflepuff student.

"I just thought I'd lend a hand," Cedric said, leading Frodo out to the entrance hall. "The Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. The password's 'pine fresh'. Take your egg and mull things over in the hot water. Okay." He walked away, smiling.

Frodo's brow furrowed. How was he supposed to take his egg into the water? Unless… unless it could mean Cedric figured it out. He hadn't swum underwater since the summer. Maybe that's what Cedric meant. The task was underwater… he returned to the Great Hall to see Aria chatting with Sam and Rosie, Merry and Estella, and Pippin and Diamond. Folco zoomed towards an opposite table with Pearl. The two were head over heels for each other. Fatty Bolger was still missing… no, there he was with his authoress. How… how did he do that? Anne and SweetDarkSilence were there as well, speaking with Sam and the other hobbits, before returning to the ball. Frodo wanted to speak with his friends… and he did. Taking a seat at their table, sitting close to Aria, Frodo ended up lost in one conversation to the next.

So far, everyone was having a good time at the Yule Ball… okay, not everyone as some of the girls were without their dates, while others had chosen new partners. Some couples managed to stay together throughout the evening. And yet… Frodo sighed. Would he end up in a similar situation as those unlucky couples? He hardly guessed at much. But when he returned to the Ravenclaw Tower later that evening, he had a hard time letting go of Aria's hand.

Somehow he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe he was crushing on his authoress. Maybe… and when his head hit the pillow, he dreamt of the Yule Ball and the second task, which his ears caught heavy watery sounds. What exactly did he have to do in the Second Task? For sure, the Golden Egg would tell him. For now, he was lucky to have a restful night's sleep, which he was glad he had that night.


	16. The Golden Egg

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The Golden Egg's riddle came from the book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

* * *

Frodo was a bit shaken early the next morning. What Cedric said to him was strangely what was going through his head even before he opened his eyes. If Harry had been straightforward in telling Cedric about the dragons, then… honestly, Frodo thought it strange for Cedric telling him to take a bath. But how could he do so unless… well, he could take a bath, but… maybe it was better to wait until everyone had left. But then, he was sure there were other ways to reveal the egg's secret.

A body of water, perhaps? All he would need to do was a barrier spell on the boys' lavatory in the Ravenclaw Tower. Then he could be left alone in peace. And since the holidays were still going on.

"Frodo, you do realize the risk involved," Aria told him that morning. "If you were seen and the egg was revealed. Cedric specifically said the Prefects' bathroom, and…"

"Aria," Frodo said, his voice mildly tempered, "as much as I would appreciate going to the Prefects' bathroom, I would… look, I'm sure the egg can be open in any body of water, correct?"

"I guess so, but… I'm not going with you when you figure out the egg," Aria said. "If you want, we can discuss this with our friends. Sam, Merry and Pippin I mean. Or even Folco and Fatty."

"But not Pearl?" Frodo asked. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"She is your first crush, correct?" Aria said.

"Hey!" Pearl spoke up, appalled. "Aria, I thought we already agreed to have a civilized conversation. I'm not jealous of you two."

"What are they talking about?" Folco asked, putting on his fleece jacket.

"Aria's jealous of me," Pearl said.

"Ah. What a fascinating development," Folco said, smirking. "Come on Pearl. We don't want to be late for lunch."

"It's still the breakfast hour, Folco," Pearl said. She told Frodo and Aria, "I'll see you two later."

Frodo waited until after Pearl and Folco left the common room, before facing Aria again. "I'll put up a protection spell around the boys' lavatory. Trust me."

Aria nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Frodo hoped so too.

Time passed quickly throughout the morning. Frodo waited until the boys' lavatory in the Ravenclaw Tower was unoccupied. In haste, he waved his hand on the door and along the walls. Normally, he wouldn't have done this, but he wasn't about to waste time. February the twenty-fourth would be creeping up on him.

Yes. It was time to solve the riddle. And the only way to do it was to step inside the bathtub, golden egg on hand. He took off the jacket and vest, but kept on his breeches and white dress shirt. The water was hot, but enough to keep his feet from bleeding. Just right temperature. Perfect.

He jumped back at a voice. It was the ghost's voice. Moaning Myrtle. She giggled, not suppressing her interest what he was about to do.

"Oh. Thought you could protect every wall, couldn't you Frodo?" Myrtle said, cheerfully.

"Myrtle. I muffled the sound," Frodo winced at the thought. Bad timing.

"Oh. From all sounds." Myrtle said. "Is that what you're wearing in the bathtub. Odd."

"Eh…" Frodo wasn't sure how to address it. Slowly, he moved on foot into the bathtub and another foot afterwards. Right away, his clothes weighed him down. But he managed to get into the water.

"Open it." Myrtle told him, squeamishly.

Frodo did. There were no screeching sounds as there had been. But he couldn't hear the egg's song, unless… taking a deep breath, Frodo plunged into tub. The water crashed against his ears. And yet, the egg's riddle was loud and clear, but also watery, like the water surrounding him.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you've sorely missed,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we've took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Frodo dived up out of the water with a splash. He coughed and sputtered, finding his hard to breathe. Had he caught everything the egg told him? Singing, an hour long? He dived a few more times into the bathtub to hear the egg's riddle a couple more times. There was singing, something he sorely missed. What did it all mean?

"Ah." Myrtle sang. "Figured it out yet."

"Myrtle, what sings underwater? Could it—" Frodo's gaze fell on a stained-glass window of a woman with a fish tail. No. "Mermaids. Merfolk. Something was stolen. But what?"

"Cedric took ages to figure it out," Myrtle said. "Why don't you stay longer?"

Frodo shook his head. "No. I've got a better way." With a snap of his fingers, the water drained out from the bathtub. His hair and clothes were dry, but he needed a warm towel. He stepped out of the bathtub with ease, but nearly collapsed on the floor. He was still partially wet, but it didn't matter. The towel that appeared, with his hand magic, helped dry him off the rest of the way.

"Shame." Myrtle said. "I had hoped for something better. A treat of sorts."

Frodo sat down in a chair, drying himself off. The towel felt so good right about now. How was he to tell his friends about the egg's riddle. He didn't know if Harry already riddled it out. Best not to tell him. But his hobbit friends and Aria… well, they would help. When he was at last dry, he took the golden egg out of the bathtub. It was closed now. Good. He wouldn't have to listen to the shrieks coming out from it…

o-o-o

Frodo had long since opened the barrier to the boys' lavatory. Only when he did, there were a few boys that entered the lavatory once he was back in the common room. But that was weeks ago. Now, it was just a few days before the Second Task. He wasn't sure he was ready for the task. And yet, he still chose to go over the riddle again with Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin. That seemed like the best solution, given Aria had already figured it out.

"Frodo, I don't know what you're going to do," Aria said. "To breathe underwater."

"Hey," Sam said. "I know a good deal about Herbology."

"It's your passion, Sam," Merry said. "Why shouldn't we be surprised?"

"What about gillyweed?" Pippin asked.

"No," Frodo said. "There's got to be a better way to do this." The thought came to him. "What about my hand magic? Is that allowed this time around?"

"Ahem!" Moody spoke to the five friends. "Dumbledore wishes to see you. You four, not Baggins."

"Is it important," Merry asked.

"Not as important as it will be." Moody said. "Now get a move on."

"Wait," Aria said, protesting a little, "shouldn't Frodo being informed about – whatever he's to face for the next task?"

"He'll get it soon enough. Go," Moody said, his voice serious and stern.

"Oh. All right then," Aria turned to Frodo, "I'll see you later, Frodo."

"Goodbye," Frodo said, glancing over his shoulder as Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin disappeared around the corner. He looked up at Moody, as he spoke to him,

"Snorri," Moody said, "will tell you what's at stake and what you need to know."

"Thanks," Frodo said, unsure where this was heading.

"Yes I will," Snorri said, sitting down next to Frodo. "And I'll bet you're wondering what to do for the Second Task."

"Am I allowed to use hand magic?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes. Dumbledore's allowing it for this challenge, as are the Ministry and the Author's Campus," Snorri said. "What do you have in mind?"

"A full body bubble charm," Frodo said. "Ever since I figured out the egg's riddle, I've been practicing the spell in the boys' lavatory. It's the one place where I knew I was safe to use it."

"Ah." Snorri said. "Then I would recommend it. Unless you have a better idea."

"No." Frodo shook his head. He was nervous. Was his practicing going to be tested here? An hour long he needed in the water. He couldn't waste any time then. He relaxed a bit when Snorri touched his shoulder, but… no. The hand felt off to him.

"Good luck, Frodo," Snorri told him. "You'll do great, as usual."

"You usually call me Mr. Baggins, or simply Baggins," Frodo said.

"You're right. Well then Baggins, I suggest you get ready for the second task," Snorri said, standing up and moving out of the way.

Frodo sighed. There was something off about his Introductory professor. Sure, he received an Outstanding in his exam. He remembered Snorri speaking to him the day after the exam results…

" _I need you study hard here." Snorri told him. "I gave you an Outstanding because you excelled at hand magic. What young hobbit excels at that so hard and fast in this day and age. I trust you'll come through the tournament in one piece as well. Don't let me down, or that Outstanding could still change to an Exceeds Expectations grade. Know that, Baggins. Know that. Trust your gut instincts when you need to, and you'll do fine."_

That's what Frodo was worried about. It was all too easy, and it made him suspicious. Usually, he had trouble somewhere in his studies. It made no sense. What happened to his actual grade? Or maybe he was trying his luck. No. He needn't ponder on it, but something was definitely off about Snorri. He just wondered what that something was, and how it worked for him.

For now, there was only the second task ahead. And he felt sure he was being tested, one way or another. As if everything was working against him. He would win the Second Task, wouldn't he? He would wait and see then what happened next in the Triwizard Tournament, no matter what came his way… at least, he hoped as much would happen to him. But then… oh, he would wait until February the twenty-fourth then. Yes, that sounded about right to his ears.


	17. The Second Task

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The merfolk quotes come from the book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

* * *

Frodo awoke before the dawn. His mind reeled. Then he realized with growing angst. It was February the twenty-fourth. He needed to head to the Black Lake and complete the task. And yet, there was a small amount of breakfast waiting for him on a silver tray. It was from Kanker, with a note attached.

 _Eat up. You'll need your strength._

 _-Kanker_

"Thanks," Frodo said, eating the crumpet and a good amount of scrambled eggs, plus pumpkin juice. It was rather generous of the house-elf. He looked around, only to find Folco already dressed and ready to go.

"You better enjoy that breakfast, Frodo," Folco said. "I don't know about you, but…"

"What are you doing already up?" Frodo asked him. "It's early."

"The second task doesn't start until ten o' clock." Folco said. "It's almost six thirty. The sun's coming up."

"I guess I'm eating breakfast early," Frodo said.

"Yes. You are," Folco said. "Your swim trunks are over by your chair. Kanker delivered them for you."

Frodo grunted. It was for the best. He didn't want to be late, but then he wasn't sure if he would be hungry once he came to the Great Hall. Then again, the meal was small… he changed and went downstairs to the Great Hall. As he predicted, by the time he finished up and left the Ravenclaw Tower, everyone was gathered inside for breakfast. He ate some more food, but only lightly. He wanted to be prepared for the task at hand.

Eventually, the school came to the Black Lake. Frodo's swim trunks were blue and bronze, which resembled the colors for Ravenclaw. His hand shook violently, as if it knew what was about to transpire. Harry arrived close to the hour, but it didn't make much of a difference. The horn blew and Frodo leapt into the water, feeling the muffled sounds all around him.

His hand waved at his body, encasing him into a full-size bubble that shrouded his entire form. He could see. He could breathe. The water was murky and filled with so much coral and seaweed. All around him were voices. Merfolk voices. Maybe… yes. Maybe they did lead him to where he needed to go.

He passed through the seaweed unharmed. But where was Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum? They weren't with him. But the merfolk was, and he could hear them clearly.

" _And hour long you'll have to look,  
to recover what we took…"_

Yes, that's what he should do. The seaweed moved away. He climbed higher past the rocks and coral. And before him were rows of houses. But in the centermost part of an arena with arched rocks were five sleepy forms. No. There was Harry, already present. But then so was Cedric, taking Cho away, back to the surface. Frodo swam as hard as he could to see who was left. He moved out of the way in time to see Krum snatch Hermione away.

But who was left? There was Sam, but… Aria? He half expected her to be there. Wait. Did Sam play a role in his future? Maybe that's what counted.

"Frodo, you made it," Harry said.

"Yes and… how are we supposed to get them free? I just got here," Frodo said, his voice reverberating inside the bubble. He jumped back when a triton tapped his shoulder. "But they're our friends. You can't expect to—"

"Only your own friend," the merman said.

"Frodo," Harry said, "Take Sam and go. I've got a plan."

"Do you?" Frodo asked him.

"Trust me," Harry said.

Frodo nodded. There wasn't anything he could do – wait. He could free Sam. He waved his hand at the rope. It snapped, setting Sam free. Frodo grabbed Sam's arm, leading the unconscious hobbit back to the surface, right back to shore. Sam sputtered and coughed, but followed Frodo's lead.

"Sam, can you swim?" Frodo asked him.

"No Mr. Frodo. I haven't tried," Sam said.

"Follow my lead," Frodo said. To his delight, there were his friends, helping them up out of the water.

"You got here minutes after Krum," Merry said.

"Did anyone else return?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo, that was nearly a disaster, but…" Aria was cut off by another sound. Frodo looked over his shoulder. Harry had made it back with Ron and Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

Frodo grinned. "Well, I'm glad they're alive."

Bagman spoke to the crowd. He announced that Cedric took first place, Harry second, Krum was third (for the moment) and Fleur last place. But Bagman wasn't finished. "Which brings us to our fifth champion. Unknown to him that the bubble charm was very effective, and we're well aware he did attempt to save the others, we've agreed to award him forty-four points."

"Third place isn't bad," Aria said.

"It's about the same place I was in the first task," Frodo said.

"Still, that's pretty good. You're up there with Harry and Cedric," Hermione said. Frodo couldn't argue there.

"Silence," Bagman continued. "The third task will take place on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be informed what is coming precisely one month before that time. Thank you for supporting the champions."

Frodo was pleased with the results. In spite of nearly getting in each other's way, Frodo and Harry congratulated each other. Yes, it was a marvelous day, even when Madam Pomfrey led them and the other champions back up to the castle, where they would find warmth, shelter and heal their wounds. Yes, Frodo thought, it's a good day to be a hobbit.


	18. The Hobbit Navigator

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This is a long chapter.

* * *

"Tell it again, Samwise!" Rosie spoke rather loudly, enough for Frodo to stop his conversation with Aria and Folco over at the Ravenclaw table. Frodo had to admit, after a week of telling the true events, Sam's tale… stretched out the details a bit.

"Yeah. Tell us, Sam!" Aria announced.

"Is this really necessary?" Frodo asked her. "Why weren't you in the Black Lake? Why was Sam—"

"Frodo, I could give you a simple answer. But I'm afraid, in this instance, there aren't any easy answers," Aria said.

"Don't be cryptic," Folco said, blurting over Frodo's words. "Come on. You're his authoress. Surely you know all the details."

"Folco, shush!" Frodo said, moving an index finger to his lips.

"Folco, that is not how authors work." Aria said. "Quite frankly, I don't fully understand it either. It's not allowed for authors to know all the details. It's just the rules of the trade."

"So you won't tell him anything. Even the minuscule details?" Folco asked.

"You know what. Never mind." Aria said, packing her bag. "Authors don't tell all the details, Folco. Do you really want to know if you'll have chicken for dinner? Or maybe you'd like to know what your latest catch will be out on the Black Lake? We don't give away all the details, Folco. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Maybe once more," Folco said. Frodo stifled a laugh as best he could. Folco pressed further, "Oh come on. Surely authors give every single detail out to friendly hobbits…"

"Goodbye!" Aria said, tensely. Frodo cracked a laugh or two for a second. Now he understood Aria's dilemma… a bit. Not much though.

"Oh wow." Frodo was astonished. But it wasn't over for Folco, once Aria left the Great Hall.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Folco asked him.

"I thought it was obvious," Frodo said.

"You'd make an excellent author one day, Frodo," Folco said.

"If the authors would let me," Frodo said.

"Sam, how did you go about doing all of that when you were under a bewitched sleep?" Hermione pressed him.

"Well, well…" Sam was at a loss for words. "Fine. I suppose we all were put under a bewitched sleep. But havin' Mr. Frodo save me down in the Black Lake was awesome. Mr. Frodo will get us through this challenge yet. There's one more task. We should consider, right now, supporting Mr. Frodo. It's the right thing to do."

Frodo shook his head, cracking a smile at the same time. Personally, he was glad Sam got as much attention as he. He couldn't expect any finer deed than having friends by his side, willing to fight alongside him. They'd do the same for him, wouldn't they? He guessed they would. He needed his friends. That's what counted, right? He could only wait and see what was coming next up.

The Third Task. How was he to get through it? Here's hoping that someone would come and give him tips. Well, he hoped it at least. Oh boy… what was he to do now?

o-o-o

February moved into March, rolling on with dry air. The wind blew so harshly that the owls had a hard time delivering post to students. The wind also made it worse for students to walk across the grounds, which made it feel like the wind was peeling the skin on their hands awful badly. At last, Frodo received a post from Everhart one evening, when Prim survived the windstorm.

"Thank you, Prim," Frodo said, stroking Prim's feathers briefly. The letter he discovered was short, brief and to the point.

 _Frodo,_

 _Meet me in the Three Broomsticks Saturday morning. We need to talk. Invite your friends as well. I am sure they are eager to hear the latest news._

 _Everhart_

Frodo sighed in relief. He was going to meet Everhart again. But with all the risks… wait. Everhart was known to take risks. The things he saw, navigating and all. Frodo assumed he must have had grand adventures. But at what cost? And just what was Everhart doing on his adventures? There were so many questions he wanted – needed – to see answered.

And yet, his mind still focused on Everhart's upcoming arrival that he found himself in Potion's class, in a near snoozing state of mind.

"Baggins!" Snape cried. Frodo jolted to a standing position. The result: laughter from his fellow students. Frodo grinned sheepishly, but that didn't stop Snape from his next command. "Come to the front desk. Now. Cauldron and ingredients as well."

"Yes Professor Snape," Frodo said, stuffing his books inside his bag and his ingredients into the cauldron. He grinned at the other students, knowing this was most expected timing.

"Enough of your cheek, Baggins. Work here," Snape said, pointing to the empty front desk. However, as Frodo restored his books onto the desk and the ingredients before him, tension rose around him. It was as if Snape was haunting him where he stood. And quite frankly, his whispers didn't ease Frodo's mind. "I know you must think – and find – yourself to be a hero. Were you in my office?"

"What? No," Frodo whispered back, truthfully.

"I'll believe that when I see the evidence. Boomslang skin. Gillyweed." Snape whispered further. "I know you speak with Potter whenever it pleases your every waking moment. If you come to my stores again, I will slip a drop of Veritaserum into your evening pumpkin juice." He paused. "Do you know what Veritaserum is?"

"My guess is it's a truth serum," Frodo whispered. The thought smacked him across the face. Truth serum. Snape. He wouldn't go that far on him, would he?

"That's exactly what it is," Snape said. "Now get back to work before I deduct points from Ravenclaw."

Frodo sighed in relief, but it was momentary and not in a very good way. Snape would really go that far. Place a truth serum into his tea or pumpkin juice. What exactly did he – he didn't go that far this year. Did he? He'd been good so far. Everything just seemed out of control just now. He was relieved when he could finally speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione about what just happened down in the dungeons.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Ron asked Frodo, Harry and Hermione.

"Well, what do we know about whose stealing in Snape's office?" Hermione said. "Frankly, there's more going on here."

"I know. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, does it?" Frodo asked his friends.

"Whatever the case, I've noticed Snorri's been hanging around Moody," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione. Snorri and Moody can talk to whoever they like," Ron said.

"Either way, we'll be going our separate ways when we get to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Harry said.

"I still have my Creative Writing class in the morning. But that's before Hogsmeade," Frodo said.

"Wow," Ron said.

"Wow what, Ron?" Frodo asked upfront.

"You and that class. Creative Writing class. Isn't that something the authors do?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"It's true." Ron said. "Yes, we get equal amount of time to spend with the hobbits' authors and authoresses. I didn't think, didn't expect or imagine, they'd become authors themselves. The hobbits, I mean."

"I wonder how they came here." Harry said, confused. "Don't witches and wizards become authors, too? How else did we get our textbooks?" He paused. "Do we know why they came here? What they're trying to hide from us."

"Maybe they're not meant to give full details of their quests," Ron said. "Perhaps that's the reason they're given specific instructions to become the hobbits' authors and authoresses."

"It could be. I'll need to look it up in the library," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Harry spoke to Frodo. "Are you awake?"

"It's given me something to think about, too," Frodo said. "It does seem a pretty loose term, if you ask me."

"Yeah." Ron said. "Just what are these particular authors and authoresses up to?"

"I don't know." Harry turned to Frodo. "Frodo, do you have any leads?"

"They just seem so secretive. What are they up to?" Frodo asked his friends.

"Maybe you'll find out. I'll see if I can find anything on them," Hermione said, walking away.

"We'll see you later," Ron and Harry said.

"Right," Frodo said. "I'll see you later." He stood there for a few moments. Questions formed in his mind: what were the authors up to? Was it possible there was more than one author present? And what did Snape mean that someone had raided his office? There were so many questions to be answered, and yet when he met up with Aria… well, he would find out about the authors' business at Hogwarts. Wouldn't he?

"Aria," he asked her, "what's going on? I mean, with you and authors? Surely, you must know something."

"What do you mean?" Aria was confused.

"Just why are you so secretive? Surely you know what's about to happen," Frodo said.

"Frodo, I can't. It goes against the authors' rules," Aria said.

"Tell me," Frodo said, placing a hand over hers.

"Frodo, there are some things I can't tell you. Not now," Aria said.

"So you won't tell me anything," Frodo said. "I trust you. You know that."

"Frodo, it's like what happened with Folco. You don't need to know every detail that goes on in the future, do you?" Aria said.

"You can't keep keeping secrets. What are you up to? And the authors? Is it so important that my story be hidden from sight?" Frodo asked, serious. "How long does this go on?"

"I thought you were fine with this," Aria said.

"Aria!" Frodo lowered his voice. "Please tell me. Okay? I just need to know the truth."

"Frodo," Aria explained, "the reason I can't tell you everything about Harry is that we are in his timeline. That can't shake too much. We've already caused enough spurts in the timeline just for being here. As for the authors… well, we were chosen to come here and protect the Hobbits. It's our jobs to make sure your storylines also are in synch and not screwed up. We're not the first to come here. That's what I'm trying to say."

"I know." Frodo said. "I didn't know you were protecting Harry's timeline."

"We're in his timeline, as I said," Aria added.

"What about me?" Frodo pressed further.

"With you?" Aria paused. "Well, with you I don't know, Frodo. Your story is – how can I put this – moving along like a canvas being filled in with life, color and who knows what else. It's like your journey's taking shape and form, in ways we could not possibly understand. I myself don't know where the journey will lead us and, me as your author… well, we have only time to wait and see what comes next for us down the road." She smirked, giggling in the process. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Actually, you _are_ making sense," Frodo said, grinning her way. "Thank you for tell me the truth."

"You're welcome," Aria said.

Frodo stood up. "You are still coming to Hogsmeade, aren't you?"

"I'll be there," Aria said, blushing.

"Good," Frodo said. This was good. He needed his friends, now more than ever. Or so he hoped would come to pass.

o-o-o

Saturday morning couldn't come any sooner. On that day, Frodo waited until he was out of Templeton's class before following Aria and their hobbit friends to Hogsmeade. So far, the authors and authoresses were on good terms with him and Aria. It was as if – well, there were hushed whispers, but then what else was new? Or had Aria already explained to him the situation. Fortunately, they were stopped by Mildred – wait. Was that a good thing?

"Aria," Mildred said. "This can't be easy for you to hear, but… please be careful what you tell Frodo. And…"

"Well—" Aria stopped herself mid-sentence. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, how can I give Frodo any details if I don't get the full story."

"Aria, there's a very fine reason for why we're not telling the hobbits the full story. Even if we could, it would be too big of a risk," Mildred said.

"So, you do know something," Frodo and Aria asked her.

"Look into Dumbledore's Pensieve, if you want a general idea on what's to come or what's in the past," Mildred said. "Good day to you all." She took off, heading back to the castle.

"What did she mean by that?" Aria asked Frodo.

"I doubt it's anything good," Merry said.

"What Pensieve?" Pippin asked. "What's a Pensieve?"

"Come on. Everhart's waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks," Frodo said, taking the lead.

"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked. "What about his winged horse?"

"The Pegasus horse?" Aria asked as well. "What was his name? Dapple-green, I recall."

"It's still an odd name for a winged horse," Pippin and Frodo said, finishing each other's sentences.

"It is indeed," Frodo said.

"Maybe they've changed the name to—"

"They Sam?" Frodo asked, chuckling.

"Everhart," Sam said. "It is possible that he… oh!" He stopped mid-sentence. For Frodo and his friends entered the Three Broomsticks much faster than he thought was possible.

"Frodo, there you are!" Everhart said, climbing down the stairs. "Come on. We'll talk more upstairs."

"Go on," Frodo said, letting his friends enter the second floor. Once he and his friends were inside Everhart's room, he waited until Everhart closed the door, before asking, "Everhart, what have you learned?"

"Look at this map first," Everhart said, pulling out a moving map. "I found it on my travels. It can track down whatever you need to find in the worlds, universes and realms. It's very genuine."

"Everhart, do you know who the blonde-haired dwarf is?" Frodo asked him.

"His name is Ambryfire… or so I think it's Ambryfire. It might be a different dwarf." Everhart explained. "Here. Let me tell you his story." He sat down and began the tale. "Ambryfire, growing up, was an unusual dwarf. Not only was he fond of gold, but also was keen on making mischief. He preferred the Dark Arts, and used it well in his time. But here. This article may help explain things better." He pulled out from under the map an article about Ambryfire the Dwarf, which read plainly in fine bold handwriting,

 _ **Ambryfire: The Dwarf in Question**_

 _ **Written by Madam Fitspinchin**_

 **As of late, not much is known of the dwarf Ambryfire. Having escape  
the wizard prison of Azkaban on twelve occasions, Ambryfire's legacy  
began on much more simpler terms.**

 **The son of a dwarf merchant and his wife, Ambryfire was once a spit-  
fire dwarf with the love of adventures. Where his journey takes him,  
one could only say that he was doing so for the love of his country.  
But that isn't half of the experiences he uncovered.**

 **Rumor has also reached that with the Rise of Voldemort and Sauron,  
later down the road, Ambryfire has found the Dark Arts his prized  
destination spot. He ran away from all of that, and yet rumor could  
still spread that he is an ally of the Dark Arts once more. We have  
no specific claims as to his whereabouts. Just know that it is advised  
to seek caution when encountering this dwarf.**

 **He is a very mad dwarf. No reports yet on his activity, but we're sure  
to learn more soon as the investigation continues to take shape.**

"See?" Everhart told Frodo and his friends, once the news clipping was passed around. "This Ambryfire is dangerous. I'm not sure if it's the same dwarf from your dreams, Frodo, but I have no doubt that we will learn something more sooner than late."

"What about the map?" Aria asked Everhart.

"I'm still questioning the map. Sometimes it works. Other times it doesn't." Everhart explained. "It's purpose is to track down any enemies on sight or objects of great value. I'm still figuring out its kinks, but when I'm finished uncovering its secrets and uses, I will pass it onto you, Frodo. I trust you'll use this map wisely."

"Yes Everhart. I will," Frodo promised.

Everhart sighed. "I know you will, Frodo. You just need to remember your place and to do well in school."

"I am doing well in school," Frodo said.

"Yes, I'm sure of that," Everhart said, smiling.

"Is that all you needed us for?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Everhart said. He gestured to the door. "Go on now. All of you. Take care while you're here. And don't get into any trouble. I know your whereabouts now."

"So the map doesn't just track enemies," Frodo said.

Everhart grinned. "Go on, Frodo." Frodo took that as a yes, but he wasn't finished.

"Everhart, how long will you be staying at the Three Broomsticks?"

"About a week," Everhart answered him, "or more. But you know me. Adventure is where my heart is. Now go on. You don't want to miss your friends."

"Thank you, Everhart," Frodo said, making his way back downstairs.

In truth, it was a time well spent in Hogsmeade. Frodo was unhappy but glad he got to see Everhart again, even if it was only for a few minutes. And yet, those were the best moments he had at Hogsmeade. Only when he returned to the castle about an hour later, he missed spending more time with his father's friend. And yet, life moved on. He felt sure he would meet Everhart again, just not in the same place. Of course, he would see Everhart again. He knew that, didn't he?


	19. Nifflers

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo gazed out the open window in the Owlery Tower. His fingers numbed from the icy cold breath the wind blew into the room. But his mind was elsewhere, for the moment. Prim returned with a folded letter. Frodo fiddled with the paper, only just managing to get it open. It was from Hilibert, whose message was very clear, simple and in plain inked handwriting.

 _Frodo,_

 _I am not quite sure what is going on at Hogwarts. Everhart's been sending me messages as well. Try to remember to survive these tasks. The Triwizard Tournament is very difficult to compete in and once you're a champion, there is no turning back. You must write me more letters soon, Frodo. I want to hear everything. Everhart's concerned about you as well._

 _Sending my regards. Hope to hear from you very soon._

 _Hilibert Blodwen_

Frodo smirked a little. "Of course you will."

A barn owl hooted close to his ear. Frodo jumped at the sight of him. In the owl's beak was a folded letter, this time from Everhart.

 _Frodo,_

 _You'll have to excuse me for writing so soon. Here's the article we looked over. Don't lose it. I have this feeling there's more going on than we wish to know. Let me know how things go at the castle. Times are becoming darker. I hope to see you are safe and sound, Frodo._

 _Sending my regards and hopes that Hilibert received my owl._

 _Everhart_

"He already knows," Frodo murmured. Biding his time, he stuffed the letters into his breeches' pocket. He just barely made it out the door when he bumped into Lotho, who was not in a particularly good mood.

"Humph!" Lotho spoke gruffly. "Frodo."

"Lotho," Frodo answered, quick and sharp.

"I hope your Uncle Bilbo's got Bag End ready for my family." Lotho said. "We'd hate to see you have to leave the Shire once again."

"I'm sorry, Lotho." Frodo said, patting his rival's shoulder. "My uncle won't give up Bag End, especially not to you and your family."

"Humph!" Lotho huffed. "We'll soon have Bag End, my family and I, and there won't be anything you can do about it."

"Farewell, Lotho. May your days be bliss. For however long that takes," Frodo said, walking out the door to the Owlery.

o-o-o

Tuesday morning came with blustery winds. Frodo managed to reach Hagrid's hut, without getting blown off the steps. And here he was at the familiar stone-walled hut… and with some strange, furry black creatures with thin fingers, each stationed at a work desk. He turned and found Sam and Folco joining him. Well, it was good they were present for this day.

"Mr. Hagrid," Sam asked their teacher and friend, "what are these creatures?"

"They're called nifflers." Hagrid explained, once the class was together. "They quite capable to taking loot for their own, storing them inside their pouches." He turned to the class and said, "now. I have hidden Leprechan coins throughout the grounds. Whichever niffler finds the most coins will be rewarded. Now, take off yer valuables before you begin. And once you've chosen your niffler, we can begin."

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Frodo asked.

"At your command… oomph! See there they go!" Hagrid said, as the nifflers took off.

"Oh," Frodo understood, shortly before stowing some valuables away. He faced his niffler and said, "Go on. Find the gold."

The niffler didn't hesitate. For a moment or two, Frodo couldn't see the niffler… until it sped back to him with a grin on its face.

"Let's see what you've got," Frodo said.

In haste, the niffler shoved out of his belly a ton of coins. Frodo went from smiling to pure joy. He hadn't guessed nifflers were so talented at stealing gold… wait, was he drawing back to his days when he snitched from Mr. Maggot's farm. No. He didn't want to think on that.

"Well, these nifflers are…" Sam was cut off by Frodo.

"Can we buy one or two… or many?" Frodo asked.

"Now Frodo, these nifflers cause damage to houses," Hagrid warned. "That's why it's unwise to keep them."

"Right," Frodo said. Well, there was that, he thought to himself, but then having a niffler wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe it was… either way, when he was walking back to the castle, his thoughts wandered on how it would be nice to have a niffler as a pet. The ability to track and find objects was incredible.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam," Frodo said. "Come on. Let's head back." And he bumped into Aria as soon as they reached the interior of the castle.

"You got to meet those nifflers," Aria said. "Ron's been talking about them. I haven't had the chance to see them yet. So I was wondering…"

"Miss Aria, leave those nifflers out of it!" Sam cried, darting down the corridor.

"But still, I'm cooped up most of the time in the castle," Aria said. Frodo nodded. He couldn't help it. His mind was distracted, until Aria asked him a question, "Did you get to see the nifflers?"

"I did," Frodo said. "I haven't found a way yet to buy one. Someday I will. Then you'll see it."

"I'd like that very much," Aria said.

"Good. So do I," Frodo said. For a moment, he locked eyes with her. He couldn't help it. She just seemed so…

RING!

"There's the bell," Aria said, darting off. "I'll catch you later, Frodo."

"Yeah, see you later," Frodo said, making his way to his next lesson.

o-o-o

In some ways, Frodo was happy that he didn't receive mail from Madam Fitspinchin. But for Hermione and Aria, in the following weeks, hate mail started pouring in. Much of the mail came from Rita Skeeter and Madam Fitspinchin, but also from their adoring fans, who wouldn't stop gushing over Frodo and Harry, while hating on Hermione and Aria. It was getting to the point of annoying.

"You know what," Aria slammed the envelopes down. "I've had enough. Some of these letters have nothing to do with the hate mail. This is ridiculous!"

"Wow Aria. I haven't seen you so upset," Folco said.

Aria glared at him. "Look, I didn't plan on this happening." She fumed.

"Of course you didn't," Folco said.

"Look," Frodo waved his hand over the hate mail. "We just forget it. Let it go."

"That's going to sound too familiar in the near future," Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out on your own," Aria said.

"Right," Frodo said.

"Oh, not you too," Hermione said, approaching their table. She said next, pitying. "I had hoped things would lighten up by now."

"Maybe it'll stop," Aria said.

"I hope so. Or that's what Harry tells me," Hermione said.

"He has a point," Frodo said.

"Well, I'm going to find out where Rita Skeeter's gone." Hermione said. "Aria. Do you want to help? We could figure out how Madam Fitspinchin is getting her news."

"That sounds fantastic," Aria said with a smile.

"You two really are up to something," Frodo said. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Um…" Aria said, hesitant. "Well… it's all very complicated."

"Oh come on." Frodo said, beside himself. "Why can't I help? What are you two ladies…" he was cut off when Aria left with Hermione, "…up too."

"Well," Folco said between bites. "At least your niffler's quite the showman… niffler."

Frodo chuckled. "Sure Folco." Well, it couldn't have turned out any better than it did now. But still, even he had to wonder what Hermione and Aria were up to, any why they didn't invite him for the search for Rita Skeeter and Madam Fitspinchin. Oh well, but still…

He didn't let go of the thought until a week later. But then he spent half the time pleading with Aria on her hunt for the two news reporters. He sure liked bugging her for information. So far, it wasn't a huge success.

"Frodo please, I have studying to do," Aria said.

"That's what you always say," Frodo said, in disbelief.

"You're quite nosy, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Well, you and Hermione haven't been giving that much details," Frodo said. "It's almost like you two have a pact or something."

"Well, we are girls, Frodo," Aria said.

"Besides that, have you found out any new information about Madam Fitspinchin?" Frodo asked.

"Haven't yet." Aria said. "But I've got to go to class. I don't want to be late, you know."

"Right." Frodo said, backing off. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Aria said, heading up the stairs.

Frodo inhaled fondly. He wasn't sure, but there was something about Aria that he just couldn't… it was almost sweet. But then he needed to get upstairs to class, too, or risk being late for Professor McGonagall's class. He wasn't about to miss that, not for one second.

o-o-o

The weeks passed without delay, and much of it came with the workload students received from their teachers. The Easter holidays especially came with a ton of homework. Frodo couldn't expect less from his teachers. But with all the homework he had, it made him wonder about his O.W.L.s coming up in the next school year, which wasn't for a while. Were his teachers preparing him for just that? Fifth year also wasn't too far away now. Maybe he was second guessing himself.

And yet, the letter he received from Everhart was enough to satisfying his need for chocolate Easter eggs, which he duly received from his Aunt Esmeralda (who he would gladly thank for in his next letter). The letter Everhart gave to him wasn't too long, but enough to send a proper response from him.

 _Frodo,_

 _Hopefully you get this letter. Things are getting worse at the Author's Campus. Rumors are circulating the Dark Lords are returning to power. Rumors, Frodo, that's what they are. So far, things are stirring up throughout the Wizardry World. Other worlds are feeling the growing tension as well. If things don't hush up before the end of the school year…_

 _Maybe I shouldn't ponder this right now. But given the circumstances, I need to make sure that you are all right and well. I hope and pray for better times, Frodo. We all need a miracle by now. Let's hope things don't get much worse. I'll keep you informed if anything changes. Let me know in your next letter your progress made in school._

 _You told me much about the nifflers and how yours won the most coins, with Sam coming up a very close second. I hope you're not considering buying a niffler. They're a lot of trouble. Give my regards to your friends. It'll be nice to enjoy their company, if it isn't already._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Everhart_

Frodo sighed. It had been a good day with the nifflers. Probably the best day he had so far this year… well, he couldn't say that. Dancing with Aria was… he sighed. Maybe he was letting his emotions get ahead of themselves. He would find a way to see Everhart again. He just hoped the rumors about the Dark Lords (and he suspected Everhart meant Sauron and Voldemort) were untrue. But given the events circling about the school…

He sighed in despair. Maybe, with luck, he would find a way to beat this and hopefully win the Triwizard Tournament. For now, Frodo set his mind on his studies. He felt sure he would find out about the third task in a couple of months. Otherwise, he should just relax and study.

And that's what he did.


	20. Dumbledore's Pensieve

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Some of our favorite dwarves make guest appearances in this chapter. :)

* * *

Around the start of the summer term, both Frodo and Harry would be prepping for the final Quidditch match. But not this year. The third and final task was coming up, and neither student knew what to expect. On the last week of May, Frodo felt relief wash over him the moment Professor Flitwick told him the details.

"Mr. Baggins, you're to meet with Mr. Bagman on the Quidditch field at nine o' clock tonight," Flitwick said. "Don't be late when you get there. And no shortcuts."

Wow, Frodo thought. Did Flitwick care about him that much? Or was it his safety? Either way, he waited until nine o' clock, before leaving the Ravenclaw Tower and making his way down to the Quidditch pitch. And there they were: Harry and the other Champions, gathered around Bagman. Well, he knew he wasn't playing Quidditch this year. Wait.

"Yes. This is about the Triwizard Tournament, Mr. Baggins," Bagman said, huffed. "What you see before you is for the third and final task. It's pretty straightforward. At one end of the maze is where the Triwizard Cup is to be placed. But I warn you: there will be obstacles you will have to face before reaching the Triwizard Cup. The first champion to touch the cup will be the winner.

"Any questions?" Bagman asked.

"What obstacles will we face?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"When you get to those obstacles, Mr. Baggins, then you will know." Bagman said. "Now, if you won't be needing anything, champions, it's time to head back. Do you and Mr. Potter need an escort?"

"No!" Frodo said. His words didn't sound truthful. Maybe, just this once, he would follow the others back to the castle. "I'll join you."

"Excellent," Bagman said, pleased.

"I'll find my way back on my own," Harry said.

"I vill vollow you," Krum said.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Frodo said, waving to him.

"All right. Bye," Harry said, accompanying Krum through the woods.

At first, Frodo thought he was in good hands. But given that Bagman was with him, there were a million questions he should answer. Not that he asked to be with Bagman or answer his questions. Was he really that famous to deserve such praise? Well, praise was a good thing.

"Well, now that we're back indoors," Bagman said, "I think we part ways here."

Frodo slipped away at first thought, waving to the champions and Bagman for a moment. The things he could tell Aria, including about the Quidditch pitch turning into a maze for the third task. And he arrived in the Ravenclaw common room to find Aria deep in a book. He slid into a chair at the same table she was at, hardly expecting to find Luna joining them.

"Hello Frodo," Luna said.

"Hey Luna," Frodo said, grinning at her.

"That's a nice book you got there, Aria." Luna said, interrupting Aria's reading, "what's it about?"

"Just research," Aria said, "nothing too fancy."

"Let me see that," Frodo said, pulling the book away from her.

"Don't. You'll – now I might just lose the page I was reading," Aria said, glumly.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Frodo said, reading the front cover. He looked up at Aria, just as she snatched it away from him. "Why are you reading about the tournament, when we're already doing it?"

"There's been previous tournaments, Frodo," Aria said. She spoke more calmly, "I found it in the library."

"You authors do a pretty good job of keeping yourselves busy." Luna said.

"Don't we all," Frodo said.

"Well, anyway, I should get back to my studies. I'll see you later," Luna said, waving to them.

"Did you just hear the news?" One authoress said, picking up a fresh newspaper. "Mr. Crouch is in peril. Harry's out in the grounds now, or has returned. Dumbledore's frantic and…"

"What's that about?" Frodo asked Aria, confused.

"It's the author's newscast. An author is chosen and they have news buzzing around inside their head that they have to speak out loud, to update us on current or future events." Aria said. "It's kind of like an oracle, only it's through authors. We're lucky none of us have gotten too mad from it. I could be chosen next to do it. But that wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Why is that?" Frodo asked her.

"The author that's chosen for the school year has a hard time snapping out of it. Usually it only lasts for a few minutes, but it's not pretty. It's like going mad and you can't stop it from happening. It just does happen for a reason," Aria explained.

"Let's hope it's not you," Frodo said.

"You never know at Hogwarts," she said.

"Even so, we've survived three years of adventures, one of them involving Sauron's diary," he said.

"I remember," she said. "It was awful. I hope I don't have to go through that again."

"Let's hope not," he said. But even he couldn't process what was about to happen next. Frankly, he couldn't help it one bit during Divination class when Professor Trelawney asked him to close his eyes and fall into a hypnosis…

There he was astride a white stag. There were so many trees. They were inside the Forbidden Forest… or rather he was… and there before him was a fair man with dark hair and wearing armor… no. Was that… it was Sauron… he nearly thought it was Voldemort… Sauron was right on top of him… they were in a graveyard now… a potion was being concocted… no! He couldn't… he mustn't…

"Baggins. Mr. Baggins!" Professor Trelawney spoke up. "What did you see? A premonition, perhaps?"

"Just that something's coming," Frodo said. He didn't want to lie. Not now. He returned to his seat, at the same table to as Harry and Ron, hoping the class would end. He was rather surprised Harry stormed out of the classroom. He wished he could do that, but… his foresight seemed like a better option.

He waited until the bell rang, before leaving the classroom.

"Don't feel bad, Frodo," Ron said, "it's not the first time that Trelawney's been wrong."

"That wasn't it," Frodo said.

"Then what?" Ron asked, curious.

"I think what Harry and I saw were visions. Visions of the future, or what's coming," Frodo said. "It's difficult to explain. I'll see you later."

"All right, see you," Ron said, walking away.

Frodo didn't want to leave Ron on a tangent, but then heading to Dumbledore's office seemed like a better option. He was seconds to reaching the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office when Harry came out, his expression confused and pale.

"Harry, do you…" Frodo's voice faded. "What's wrong? What went on up there?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"Come on. Surely you…" Frodo was cut off, this time by Harry.

"Listen, I've got to go. But… look, I'll see you later," Harry said, taking off.

Frodo's brow furrowed. Surely there was a way to help his friend. But then, what did go on in Dumbledore's office. Gathering his strength, Frodo said the password to the gargoyle, flew up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office… only to find Dumbledore present.

"Not you too," Dumbledore said. Frodo stood stiff, confused. Did he know he was coming? "Come here. Look into the Pensieve."

"The what?" Frodo asked, confused. His gaze averted to the stone pedestal amongst an arch of mirrors, standing in the middle of the cabinet. The basin was filled with water, tinted bright blue and white by magic (no doubt it was magic, he thought) and filled with silver threads. For an instant, his thoughts quieted. "What do you want me to do about it, professor?"

"Look into the Pensieve," Dumbledore repeated.

Frodo set his books down, before moving towards the basin. He was confused. "What next?" He received no answer from Dumbledore. And yet, the gold image that came out of the silvery thread drew him in… his head dived until… until his body lurched forward, sucking him into the water and now in the air.

He landed into a chair without so much as a scratch. No way. Where was he? He was inside a cave with several dwarves. And Dumbledore was there, too, with silvery hair. And another figure with a moving eyeball. No way. Mad-Eye Moody was here. And the dwarves were so many. The auburn hair dwarves, father and son, looked prepared to attack the blondish dark haired dwarf standing present before the council.

Frodo was confused. What was this meeting about? Didn't Dumbledore know he was here?

"Professor Dumbledore, I…" Frodo's voice faded. Dumbledore wasn't speaking to him, as if he didn't know he was here. "Professor Dumbledore, it's me, Frodo."

"Glóin!" Mad-Eye Moody called. "Quiet your son, Gimli."

"How dare you?" The younger auburn-haired dwarf exclaimed, brandishing his axe. The older auburn-haired dwarf spoke up, tapping his son on the chest.

"No. Gimli," it must have been Glóin, "that's enough out of you."

"But I really wanted to give him a good whack," Gimli said.

"That's enough, Gimli!" Glóin spoke up, serious. "They are guests here, Moody and Dumbledore."

"Silence!" said a dwarf judge with dark brown hair. He spoke before the blondish dark haired dwarf. "What we have before us is a dwarf whose malice is unchallenged. He is the dwarf allied with the Enemy and should be punished as such. Now I don't expect anything less, but we must find out this dwarf's weak spot." The dwarf judge turned to the blondish dark haired dwarf. "Isn't that right, Râk?"

The blondish dark haired dwarf named Râk slammed his hand on the table. "You know well enough that is no longer my name! The Enemy will come. And you'd best be ready when he does."

Frodo's heart pounded inside his chest. So many things happened all in one instant: Gimli was preparing to attack Râk, the dwarves were in a frantic, Moody had stunned Râk and the dwarf was being sent away, even as Dumbledore stared at him. The blue mist engulfed Frodo's vision. He was pulled back, right into Dumbledore's office, as if the scene he had just witnessed was not his own.

"Right," Dumbledore said. "Let's proceed into the memory. Look again."

"Should I?" Frodo asked. He wasn't sure what would become of them if they did. The next second, he leaned forward into the basin, back into the memory. There was Râk and… wait. Was Râk being imprisoned. He yelped a small yelp. The hand that grabbed his shoulder was Dumbledore's. Wait. How did Dumbledore enter this… dream? Was it a dream?

"What we are looking at is Râk's fate," Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand." Frodo admitted. "Is this a dream? Are we in a dream?"

"We are in a Pensieve. This is one of my memories," Dumbledore said. "And here is where we reach the end of my memory of Râk. One of my memories of him. Here, you see before you, is Râk's escape from his cell."

"Ha!" Râk shouted. "I shall henceforth no longer be called Râk. But Hurok the Great and Terrible. That's a name that should fit my description best. Oh!" The blondish-dark haired dwarf vanished in a slipstream of dark smoke, escaping the premises.

Frodo looked on, expecting to see more. Instead, his body was forced back into the blue water. He moved backwards into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was there as well, but the force… Frodo wasn't used to that much pull. Wait. Not unless…

"And there we find our problem." Dumbledore explained. "Râk escaped. It is not known what happened to him."

"I may have an idea," Frodo said. "I've been dreaming about Râk for some time now. Sauron, too, and Ugnâsh. They were inside a cave, beneath a house and close to a cemetery. I'm not sure what this means or how this could all relate. I know something bad is happening."

"Then we must proceed with great care, Frodo," Dumbledore said. "I will look into this. You may go." Frodo wanted to say something more, but he feared as much that he wouldn't get any answers. But why was that? The past three school years, there were answers. But now, even as he prepared to leave the Headmaster's office… "Frodo, good luck to you with the third task."

"I will, professor," Frodo said, exiting through the front wooden door.


	21. Preparing for the Final Task

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

We're one chapter closer to the third task, which is coming up.

* * *

No sooner had Frodo found Aria, he had found Sam, Merry and Pippin. In haste, they went inside an empty classroom and closed the door. It was the only way Frodo could tell them everything that had transpired in Dumbledore's office. But it did leave Merry in a concerned state.

"Harry just told me that Dumbledore is in league with Snape," Merry said. "Like he trusts him."

"How do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused and curious.

"Well, isn't it like Snape to treat us poorly in the past?" Pippin asked.

"He treats me bad every single day," Frodo said. "As long as I'm at Hogwarts."

"He did prove his innocence in our first year," Merry said. "As you said when Dumbledore spoke to you in the hospital."

"That was three years ago," Pippin said.

"Aria," Frodo faced her.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Well, don't you know about this," Frodo said.

"Authors don't know everything. Mostly we play by ear," Aria said. "If things changed, we'd know it. So far, Harry's story runs in the same direction as it has been doing. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Come on." Frodo encouraged. "You must know something about this…"

"I am not going to be your owl, Frodo," Aria snapped lightly. "Even if I was, would it be wise to chug every bit of information down your throat?" She paused for a brief moment. Calming down, she addressed him again, "I'm sorry. There's too much excitement at Hogwarts this year. Didn't want to miss it."

"Why would Dumbledore not tell you anything about Snape, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret," Pippin said.

"But why avoid the question?" Frodo asked. "He didn't tell me anything about Snape. Unless he didn't bring it up in the conversation." He received quizzical looks from his friends. Didn't they have an answer? Or else he was kidding himself.

"Maybe there's a good reason for why Dumbledore's allied with Snape," Pippin said.

"We said that already," Merry and Sam said in turn.

"Maybe there's a sign that things will turn out better," Pippin addressed them.

"Maybe." Frodo said. "But I doubt it." He spoke aloud, "'Good luck with the third task.' That's how Dumbledore put it."

"Maybe all you need is luck and willpower to get through the third task," Aria said. Frodo stifled a laugh. It was too good not to miss.

"Thank you, Aria." Frodo said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll need luck." At this point, maybe luck was all he needed to get through the third task. But then, who knew, right?

o-o-o

Frodo spent much of his time, while studying for exams, learning alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione on preparing for the third task. Once they were granted an empty Transfiguration classroom, Frodo and Harry got to work on their spells. Frodo found himself amazed at how fast his hands worked its magic, and yet he couldn't help but understand Harry's need to get the spells right. The Summoning Charm was the trickiest spell for Harry to work on. Frodo understood, as he attempted with failure at casting a Shield Charm.

"You still need to work on the Shield Charm, Frodo," Hermione said. "You're getting there."

"Thanks," Frodo said.

"It's true. Are you really that temperamental on casting a Shield Charm?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said, shocked.

"It's true." Ron said. He gestured Frodo's way. "I mean, look at him. That's been his troubling charm to do since our first year." He asked Frodo, "Do you need some motivation?"

"Ron, we've got this," Harry said.

"I wasn't asking," Ron said. He turned to Frodo. "Come on, Frodo. You've charmed girls, including Hermione and Aria. What are you afraid of? That we'll bite? That we'll cause you great harm? You're the charmers of the lot. Let's see what you can do."

"Ron, I can't exactly control this…" Frodo said, trying to keep an even temper. But his patience was wearing thin. If only Ron didn't try his patience. Then he would…

"What are you afraid of?" Ron asked.

"Ron, that's enough," Harry said, serious.

"Then what's his problem," Ron said. "You said to give him the proper motivation."

"Ron, STOP!" Frodo burst, causing a ripple effect and a massive shield around him, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Frodo stared at the shield in amazement. He hadn't done a shield so massive before. Then again, he was just getting control of the invisibility charm. But this… he lowered his hands for a moment to observe the charm. Had he really done this? What if he waved his hand… and the shield charm stopped… just like that. Maybe he did have control of his magic.

"Ron," Hermione perked up. "Why doesn't Frodo work with Harry on these spells?"

"Are you sure about that, Hermione." Harry said. "I think Frodo's a lot faster at casting spells than me."

"Don't say that," Frodo said, serious. "I don't get it. How did I do that?"

"Like Ron said," Hermione said. "What you need is the proper motivation."

"I hope you do good at the third task, Frodo," Harry said. "What with those powers."

"I hope you're right, but I am not completing the third task alone," Frodo said.

"You won't be alone," Hermione said.

"Well, we're both competing for the Triwizard Cup," Harry said, facing Frodo. "Let's just hope we both pull through."

"I'm not doing this for me," Frodo said. "I never did. I didn't ask to be in the Triwizard Tournament. It just happened."

"Then we're even," Harry said, extending his hand. "We are, aren't we?"

Frodo shook his hand. "Yes. I say we are."

"Good," Harry said, releasing his hand.

"So, whose hungry?" Ron asked. Frodo shook his head as Harry and Ron laughed merrily. It was good that they were friends. Frodo hoped this friendship wouldn't go away anytime soon. He just hoped now that they would all pass their exams. Yes, he could hope for that, couldn't he?

o-o-o

June the twenty-fourth loomed, resting on Frodo's shoulders like a giant hippocampus. Not that he didn't think this way over the exams coming up. It was a lot to study for. What stunned him was Prim returning to the Ravenclaw tower just about daily these days, with letters coming from Everhart.

 _Frodo,_

 _I know you have the heart to do the third task. Just know that you need to keep practicing, if you wish to complete the task. I don't want you to be last in the tournament. You're the first Halfling – hobbit in a long time to compete in the tournament. We didn't do so good that year either, our kin._

 _Let me know what you're doing to see the task through. Maybe we can meet again on another Hogsmeade trip. For now, there isn't much we can do._

 _Send me another post soon._

 _Everhart_

Frodo was stunned. Everhart sure did worry about him. Then again, Frodo himself didn't ask for this much help. Maybe he would survive the task. But first, he needed to survive the exams. And they were coming up fast.

o-o-o

Frodo found out weeks ahead that he, like Harry and the other Champions, was exempt from the end-of-term tests. It was brilliant and it meant that he didn't have to study for the exams, at least for this year, but that didn't stop him from reading up on how to use his hand magic and wand magic against creatures found in the maze.

One such article drew his attention the most.

 _ **The Sleeping Curse**_

 **Once attained by an evil sorceress to cast a sleeping charm  
on a helpless princess, this curse can be useful for putting  
creatures to sleep and sneaking past them.**

 **One such use was found when using enchanted objects to  
put victims to sleep. Not to be use likely, but with the right  
enchantment, this sleeping charm can be used temporarily.  
A great use to put your enemies to sleep and make sure  
they are still alive.**

 **For more information, see Hand Magic, pg. 2 in this  
textbook.**

"Frodo!" cried a familiar feminine voice. Frodo looked up from his textbook at lunch. The voice belonged to Esmeralda Brandybuck, his aunt, but… he embraced her and Saradoc.

"I'm glad you could come!" Frodo said, delighted to see them.

"Well, we wouldn't miss this," Saradoc said. Frodo followed his gaze. There was Saradoc and Esmeralda again, embracing Merry. Frodo was perplexed and confused.

"Uncle Saradoc, how are you over there?" Frodo asked, pointing to the two Saradocs.

"It's a law we have to follow," Esmeralda said. "We can't be seen by our past and future selves. Dumbledore's doing everything he can."

"I'm glad you've come," Frodo said.

"You're the Champion, Frodo." Saradoc said. "The first hobbit champion in years. You should enjoy this."

"I'm not sure," Frodo said. "The task is tonight."

"Then we'll sit and eat lunch with you," Esmeralda said.

"Thank you for coming," Frodo said.

"Oh anytime, Frodo," Esmeralda said.

"Good luck tonight," Saradoc said. "Let the hobbits win for once!" He raised his fist in glory.

Frodo chuckled. "I think I can handle myself out there. I've been reading…"

"The sleeping curse?" Esmeralda said, just as Frodo moved the book away. She asked, concerned, "Frodo, you are not putting those creatures to sleep."

"It looked interesting," Frodo said. "Why can't I cast a sleeping charm?"

"Because it's against the rules," Esmeralda said.

"Es," Saradoc said, surprised, "there's no rule that says we can't use temporary spells. I think Frodo can handle himself out there."

Frodo nodded, grinning.

"I hope you two are right," Esmeralda said, serious. "I'd hate to see Dumbledore in an angry state."

Frodo's eyes widened. He knew when Dumbledore was furious. He sort of saw it in the Headmaster's office. Would he see it again? But… no. Why would he expect to see Dumbledore furious? Either way, as he drank his pumpkin juice, Frodo hoped that the third task went well.

But then, he wasn't sure what to expect when nightfall would sweep the castle. At least, he didn't have to read another article from Madam Fitspinchin, right? Right? Well, he hoped as much at least. She was awful quiet lately… oh well. Back to preparing for the third task and all the beasts he would soon face when he entered the maze.


	22. The Third Task

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

We're here! We've come to the third task. :)

* * *

"What news have you learned about Hilibert, Frodo?" Saradoc asked Frodo, as they neared the fifth floor. "I know he's spoken to you, as well as Everhart."

"How do you know that?" Frodo asked in return.

Saradoc pulled out a folded letter. "This was addressed to me just this morning. Hilibert wishes to speak with you in private, sometime after the third task. He wants to know what's going on and where Everhart has been hiding around Hogwarts."

Frodo unfolded the letter. It was crinkled until he smoothed out the parchment. Had it really been a few weeks since the letter was received by his uncle?

 _June 12_ _th_ _, 1995 (Hogwarts' Timeline)_

 _Dear Saradoc,_

 _I know it's been a while since we last spoke. You must hear me out, before you think of disposing this letter or putting it in the fireplace. I'm afraid things are looking bad at Hogwarts._

 _As you know, Frodo has been selected by the Goblet of Fire as the fifth champion in the Triwizard Tournament. I could hardly believe it myself, but it is no coincidence. Coming out of the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup has stirred things up for most hobbits. Truly, I commend the authors and authoresses for keeping the future secret. But I fear that secret may not last as long as we suppose._

 _Frodo survived the first task well at hand. He's doing fine, but was a little shaken up over facing the dragon. But Bilbo has faced dragons before, so he must know how to defeat them, if at best they come around again._

 _To add, with the events at the Yule Ball, Frodo has done something a hobbit thirty years ago has done, and with Bilbo before him: Frodo has asked Aria to the Yule Ball as his date. There's a law against hobbits and authors commingling in that fashion. We're not the only ones who think this is against the rules. If the authors and authoresses catch them in time, this act can be prevented. But I fear they already have. If Frodo tries anything during the summer, it will be the last straw and he will have to go the Authors' Campus for a trial._

 _I know it goes against mandate, but it is important that Frodo and Aria avoid getting themselves caught up in this mix. They are friends after all. I still would advise caution._

 _The second task proved just as daunting for our young Frodo. He swam valiantly and pulled Sam out of the water as promised. He did not take first place, but third. Still, what can you expect? It's unusual for a hobbit, especially Frodo, to end up in any place, if the hobbit reaches that far in the tournament._

 _As for what I know now, from what Frodo's told me in his letters, the third task is at most the far dangerous task yet. I do hope there's something we can do to help him. He needed to reach the cup in time to win the tournament… unless Harry gets to the cup first, then we cannot argue._

 _I will send more details when I can. Just know that the security will be high around the maze. Hope to hear from you or Frodo soon._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Hilibert Blodwen_

 _P.S. I'm cheering for Frodo, in hopes that he makes it out of the tournament alive and well._

"Did you hear from Hilibert yet, Frodo?" Saradoc pressed his nephew.

Frodo looked up, surprise taking over his thoughts. He'd just finished rereading the letter, wondering yet… did he send Hilibert a reply all day? No. He didn't. He was too focused on the third task and how to counter what sorts of creatures he would find in the maze. Maybe he should have done so and written Hilibert a letter. Maybe he could…

"Frodo!" a familiar voice spoke. Frodo peered over his shoulder. It was Hilibert's voice. Frodo smiled, rushing up to his old Introductory course teacher.

"Hiilibert. You've come!" Frodo said, joyously.

"Well, I figured you might answer my letter in person," Hilibert said. "How are you?"

"Waiting for the third task to begin," Frodo answered.

"That's a big step." Hilibert sighed. "I wish you luck, Frodo."

"Where's Everhart?" Saradoc asked Hilibert. "Did he not come with you?"

"He's hiding somewhere," Hilibert answered. "I doubt the navigator will return until he's had his fill at Hogsmeade. The last I've seen him, he's had his fill of butterbeer."

"Typical," Saradoc said.

"But," Hilibert spoke to Frodo, "I came in the effort of making sure that there wouldn't be a fake cup hidden somewhere in the maze. There's been rumors about a second Triwizard cup. I've come to add to the security of the maze."

"Sounds alright with me," Frodo said.

"I thought you'd agree," Hilibert said.

Esmeralda walked up to the three hobbits. "The end-of-term feast is about to start. I suggest we get moving."

"Yes. You're quite right," Hilibert said, shaking Frodo's hand. "I'll meet you at the maze then."

"Yes," Frodo said, watching his old Introductory professor head down the corridor.

"Shall we?" Saradoc said, taking Esmeralda's arm.

Frodo followed his aunt and uncle downstairs, back to the Great Hall. Indeed, the sun had set and everyone was seated, waiting for food. Frodo found his usual place next to Aria, while Saradoc and Esmeralda sat between them. Did they expect Frodo would be separated from his authoress friend? Maybe they did. He didn't want to get into trouble with the Head Authors and Authoresses. Still… he put the thoughts aside as he ate whatever food he felt like eating, but it was hard.

He wanted to do good with the third task, but what would he face in the maze? What sort of creatures did the game makers plant inside the maze? Was there any chance he would see his friends and family again, after the task was over and the tournament done with. He didn't know…

"Now." Dumbledore spoke to the assembly. Frodo realized that everyone had ate dinner, but then so did he. "In five minutes' time, I will ask everyone to head down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament. Champions, Mr. Bagman will escort you to the stadium now."

"Good luck, Frodo," Esmeralda said, as Frodo got up from the bench.

"Good luck—" Aria was cut off by Esmeralda, who whispered sharply in her ear. Frodo nearly defended his authoress when Mr. Bagman called to him. He had no choice, but he certainly wished there was a way for his aunt and uncle to see reason. Even Hilibert needed to learn that it was okay for Frodo to be with whoever he wanted. But then… maybe he was second guessing himself.

Frodo hardly said two words as he, Harry, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric followed Mr. Bagman down the corridors and through the tunnel. He nearly kept silent until Harry and Mr. Bagman spoke to him.

"You feeling alright, Frodo?" Mr. Bagman asked him.

"I'm… working on it," Frodo admitted truthfully.

"Well, don't you worry." Bagman told him. "Once the tournament is over, we'll return to our normal lives."

"Right," Frodo said, grinning slightly. Was this really part of his life now? No. He really needed to get the authors and authoresses to see reason. First, they avoided telling him the events in Harry's life (which he understood), but then debunking his chance of being close friends with his authoress… maybe he was asking too much of himself.

He looked around. The champions were present. Aria was in the stands with her fellow authoresses, cheering him on. Sam, Merry and Pippin were in the middle of the stands, also cheering him on. Wait. What was he supposed to do again?

"The cup is hidden in the maze," Bagman said. "The champion who finds the cup first will be our winner. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Cedric Diggory are tied for first. Followed by Mr. Frodo Baggins, then Mr. Viktor Krum and Miss Fleur Delacour last. At the sound of my whistle, the champions will enter the maze."

Frodo waited for the whistle, moments after Harry and Cedric vanished inside the maze. He wanted to help them, but then the hedges closed the way in. Frodo looked around again. There were three more openings. Where was he supposed to go?

"Here Mr. Baggins," Bagman said, showing him the right path.

Frodo stared down the path. There was light fog in the air ahead and… the whistle blew. He charged off down the path. He wanted to use his wand, but… no. Instead he closed his fist, just seconds after watching the maze close up behind him. He was alone amongst the towering green walls. He concentrated… there. He cast a ball of white light into the air, just a few feet above his head. He could do this.

"Go!" He told the ball of light. The light tore down the path. Well, there was no sense in hanging around, waiting for something to happen. He charged forward. The light turned a path, right as the whistle blew again. Krum would be following him now. He had to hurry… and he ran into a pesky black furred niffler.

Great. How was he to get past the niffler now?

"You're not so scary," Frodo told the pesky niffler. The niffler lunged away with his gold. So far, so… good. A shell-like creature charged towards him. He recognized the creature. It was a blast-ended skrewt, with a fiery tail about ready to shoot flames at him. What was the spell? He remembered, blasting the spell at the creature. The effect worked. The skrewt turned to dust.

He didn't mean to kill it, but no… it was part of the maze. Did the other creatures have that effect? He looked up. He could hear Harry and Cedric in a confrontation with Krum. He had to reach Harry and Cedric, but wait… where was he? He took a few turns down the hedge. He could see a sphinx – a lion with a woman's head, or so he read up in the creatures' textbook – but he was still further away from the creature.

Mostly like a hedge or two away from the sight.

Wait… where was he in the maze? And how was he to reach… there was a faint blue glow. His gaze averted to the glow. The shiny ball of light was still leading the way. But first he needed to get past some salamanders. Huge, fiery lizard-like creatures with a rapid way of causing pain. Oh great. How was he to get past these creatures? He needed a plan.

And he had one.

Frodo collapsed on the ground, right as the salamanders moved towards him. He cast one spell after another using hand magic, but… these creatures weren't giving up. He had one more option: use his wand to cast the spells. He grabbed his wand, about ready to attack them, but… wait. They were moving out of the way as he stood up.

" _Lumos_ ," Frodo said, his wand's tip alight with a blue glow. He couldn't believe it. The creatures were moving out of the way for him. Why? Why would they do this? And yet, he pressed on, straight for the cup. He could still hear Harry and Cedric's voices in the near distance. But it didn't matter. The cup was his now. He could… take it. Only to be plummeted in the air. He held on, unsure what would happen.

Then the spell wore off. He was on the ground again, between a graveyard and a tan sandy beach. He looked around. There was a cave, too. This made no sense. He was no longer in the Quiddtich stadium. Where was he then? And why did this place look so familiar to him? There was only one way to find out, one way that he feared would come to pass: explore the area. But even then, Frodo had no idea then what was about to transpire.

He just hoped that Harry and Cedric were okay… wherever they were now. Even then, he himself wondered if he was going to all right, but he couldn't be sure of that answer until it was too late to turn back.


	23. The Cauldron

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo stood up, brushing the sand and dirt off his blue school uniform. How he missed the wardrobe, standing in the hobbit's part of the boys' dormitory. Not that he needed to worry about that now. Where was he? He looked back. The graveyard was a good couple of feet away, but the beach was closer. He massaged his arms, as if to deflect the chill the waves blew in his direction.

He took a few steps closer to the cauldron. The ivory scent inside the black rounded surface drew his attention closer to the pot.

" _Come closer…_ "

There was a voice inside the cauldron. Someone was in there. He had to get whoever it was out of the cauldron. He was inches now to the large pot. He just needed to look inside the cauldron and… WHACK! a jet of white light pierced into Frodo's chest, throwing him backwards in a heap on the sandy ground. The cauldron was alight with orange flames. What had he done? He looked up as best he could. His vision was blurry. There was the orc Ugnâsh, his orc eyes boring into his gaze. In his arms was a wrapped bundle. Frodo could assume this bundle was a baby.

"Ugnâsh," Frodo barely managed to squeak out. "I… how can you…"

"Get me to the cauldron," shrieked a voice hidden in the bundle.

"I'll deal with you soon enough, Baggins," Ugnâsh said, holding his hand out in front of Frodo's line of vision. A flash of light sprang into the hobbit teen's vision, blinding him for a split second and leaving him in a dazed state. Frodo watched helplessly as Ugnâsh dropped the bundle into the cauldron, before setting a long bone into the potion.

"Now to continue the ritual," Ugnâsh said, seething as he chopped his left lower arm into the cauldron. Frodo covered his ears. Ugnâsh's scream was too much to bear. And it wasn't over. The hobbit teen moved backwards, but the effort wasn't enough for the orc to yank a small handful of curly hair from his head. Frodo felt the side of his head where the hair had been. There was a small amount of blood, but it wasn't bad. His gaze veered towards Ugnâsh, only a moment too late, for the orc dropped the hairs into the cauldron.

All at once, Frodo writhed and screamed. The pain was too much to bear. It throbbed inside his head. His body topped over into a heap as the cauldron exploded to life, sending bluish purple smoke into the air. Frodo regained his senses, long enough to watch the being come to life from the cauldron. The tall figure was donned in iron armor. His iron helmet protected his head until he took it off, revealing a fair faced man with long dark hair and piercing yellow eyes. The pain subsided, calming Frodo's skull. And yet, the hobbit teen couldn't have been more enthralled by the man in the iron suit. Frodo gulped. What did this man want? Who was he?

"Sauron," Ugnâsh told the fair tall man, bowing. "My lord."

"Indeed," Sauron huffed. "That regeneration potion works wonders when done right." He asked the orc, "Have my followers come? I know they are scattered abroad many realms. It would do no good to bring them here." He turned to the orc, "But you have done well sending me to this realm. I am nowhere near Middle-earth, and yet I did not go back in time to resume answering improbable questions." He smiled wickedly, even as Ugnâsh waited for his arm to heal. "You had better bandage that arm, my friend. Or I fear you will lose a lot more blood."

"Yes, my lord," Ugnâsh said, bowing.

Frodo crawled away from the scene as best he could. He did not want to get caught… no. Too late. Invisible hands picked him up, turning him around and facing Sauron. How could he have not seen this coming?

"Hmm…" Sauron grinned. "Frodo Baggins, the hobbit who will defeat me one day. But I'm afraid that day could not come sooner. You are the bane that started that wretched quest, ridiculed me in front of everyone…"

"No. What? How could I…" Frodo was cut by Sauron's index finger, placed on his lips.

"No. Shush! I am not done speaking," Sauron released his index finger off the hobbit teen's mouth. "You see, if I am to survive, and therefore change time, I am going to need an assistant to help me achieve this goal. You are valuable to a fault, and therefore are my enemy." He asked, coolly but tense, "Would you like to know what I do with my prisoners when they're behaving properly or are in their rightful places?" He didn't hesitate, stopping Frodo before he could speak or protest. "Ah. They don't show me mercy. So therefore, I must ensure that they don't cause me harm or mischief again."

Frodo wanted to move. Surely, he could get out of this mess. He got the first due to Sauron throwing him to the sandy ground like a tin can. His sides hurt and there was definite bruising on his left cheek. He shook himself off, but his cheek hurt so badly. He sat up and checked the wound. It was a gash. How could he cure it… he tumbled to one side. Sauron was firing spells at him. He had to do something. But what? He dodged another fireball. He knew then what to do.

Frodo scrambled to his feet as best he could. He couldn't have Sauron beat him. "I know hand magic, too, Sauron. You had better…" He was cut off by a bright spell. How he dodged the spell was… no. He could feel his hand surging magic of its own. It was absorbing Sauron's spell. He could do this.

And he did. He jabbed the palms of his hands in the direction of Sauron's spell. The effect worked. Their spells were locked tight, fighting against each other. They were using the same spell, but how? It didn't matter how in this moment. Just that Frodo was gaining momentum to throw the spell right back at the Dark Lord. If only Sauron hadn't thought two steps ahead of him, by casting a fireball spell straight at him. Frodo had to do something now. Break the spell? That seemed to be the only way he could do this without…

"Arrgh!" Frodo screamed. The fireball spell threw him off balance. The spell broke, but not without leaving a reddened wound on his right side. He heard faint laughter. Wait… he faced Sauron. Was he laughing at him or… no. It couldn't. Was he losing? Not quite. But he needed to think about how to escape this place, before Sauron thought of attacking him again.

"Now we finish this, Baggins, Ring-bearer," Sauron said.

"Sauron, how could I defeat your Ring when I don't even know what it looks like," Frodo spoke up.

"Hmm…" Sauron gave it some thought. "You're right." He glared at him. "So we finish this. NOW!"

Frodo stretched forth his hands. Sauron wasn't backing down this time. No. Instead, the Dark Lord was throwing multiple spells at him, trying to throw him off balance. He needed to get out of this place, away from Sauron. He had a plan. The Triwizard Cup. But first, he needed to break free from these spells and get back to Hogwarts. And he had it. In haste, he released the spell, sent towards the cave.

That was it! Sauron and Ugnâsh were distracted. Frodo ran across the beach, got a good distance close to the cup and opened his hand. The cup followed the spell, landing in his hand. The effort worked. He looked back through the blue mist as Sauron charged forward. But the Dark Lord was too late. Frodo had passed into the portkey's world, spun in the air for a split second, then landed on the grassy ground.

There was a crowd of people in a daze, screaming and gasping. Frodo looked up. The cup he had was now with a second Triwizard cup. But how did that happen? He recognized the stands. He was back in the Quiddtich stadium. And lying on the ground was Cedric Diggory. He was dead.


	24. One More Secret

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo plopped down on the green grassy ground. Only now was it hitting him what happened to Cedric, given the information Harry was telling Dumbledore. He couldn't believe it. Voldemort was back. Cedric Diggory was dead. _No_ , thought with remorsefulness, _it's happened again._ First, he lost his parents and now Cedric lay in a heap, not breathing and not blinking. Hadn't he been through enough already? He hadn't seen what happened to Harry and Cedric, but then… the graveyard. Were they there in the graveyard?

"Frodo!" Dumbledore kneeled beside him. "Frodo, what happened to you?"

Frodo looked at his wounds. They were pretty bad. But he could only get out exactly what was on his mind then and there. "Sauron's back."

"Come on, lad," Snorri said, pulling Frodo on his feet. "We're heading to my office at once."

Frodo hardly knew what to do. Should he follow Snorri back to his office? He didn't have much of a choice, what with the dwarf dragging him down the hedge tunnel and back to the hilly grounds. He looked back. Harry was also being dragged, by Mad-Eye Moody. Their footfalls were not far behind the hobbit teen and the dwarf teacher. Was it so incredulous that they had to walk together, when they could have easily chosen a different path? No. What was Frodo thinking? What was he thinking?

"Snorri!" Moody called. Snorri spun Frodo around. The dwarf sure was acting a little strange. And yet, Moody pressed on the dwarf teacher, "we meet in my office. Bring the trunk, like you asked."

Snorri nodded. "Indeed." He turned to Frodo. "Come on. This won't take long." Frodo heaved in a few breaths. His dwarf's teacher's grip was unusually strong tonight. And yet, by touching the bare spot where his hairs had been still ached, but then so did his side wounds. Were they ever to heal? He wondered that as he returned to the castle minutes later, following Snorri slowly up the stairs. "Come on, lad. We must be quick. Not slow. Mind where you step."

Frodo growled softly. He didn't show it to his dwarf instructor. Then again, something was just off. He managed to make it through the portrait hole and into the Authors' Chambers when Snorri showed up, lifting a trunk in the air through magic. Frodo recognized the levitation spell… and yet, he felt so sleepy. His head throbbed. He wanted to… rest. Find a soft spot to ease his mind, if only he could…

"Tired Frodo?" Snorri asked him, pulling up a chair and setting the trunk down at the same time. "Here. You rest. We wouldn't want to reveal my plan later, now would we?"

"Plan?" Frodo shook off the tiredness as best he could, but to hardly any avail. He just felt so sleepy. "What plan? What did you have in mind?"

"To think. You wouldn't have known it was me," Snorri huffed. "I'm not surprised. It only took you this long to uncover there was a second Triwizard cup." He pointed out. "It was me who allowed Hagrid to send the message about the dragons to you. It was me also who helped you figure out what spell to use during the second task. If you remember. Although, that stunt you pulled in the Black Lake was really a turning point. And then the maze. Oh, the maze. Did I mention that I was able to use a potion to copy the Triwizard Cup, capable of directing you to the place between the graveyard and the beach?" He extended his arms out. "Yours truly."

"No," Frodo didn't believe it. It couldn't be true. "You mean to tell me that you put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Why?"

"Why?" Snorri huffed. "Why indeed? Oh, you may have tied Harry for first position, if you weren't two seconds short of him. You came in second, the closest any hobbit has been given to come out in the Triwizard Tournament alive, without screwing up too much. No matter. Sauron is back. And I will be there to see it, to help him when I get rid of you."

"What?" Frodo looked up at him. How could this have happened? No. He was going to… to die. Not like this. Not like…

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Mildred shouted, blasting her spell at Snorri's wand. Frodo could hardly keep awake. He just managed to stay awake long enough for Mildred to tether Snorri with cords. The hobbit teen turned to the chest. Mushu opened it, revealing one galaxy after the next from the lids of the many trunks. Frodo heaved himself up, stumbling over his own feet to find… Snorri was in the bottom of the trunk.

"No. That's Snorri!" Frodo was beside himself.

"Yes." Mushu said. "It appears we have found the real Snorri."

"And what of… him?" Frodo turned around, pointing an index finger at the dwarf held against the wall by Mildred. Only it was a dark blonde-haired dwarf with a slithering look on his face. He recognized him now. It was Râk Thrushbeard.

"I'm telling you Sauron is back because of me! You heard nothing!" Râk hissed at Mildred.

"Actually, Mushu and I have been in the castle since the third task began," Mildred said. "There's more than one Head of Authors and Authoresses, each with their own group of authors and authoresses. Didn't you know that?"

"I swear to you," Râk told her. "When Sauron gets here, he'll come after the boy. You wait and see."

"I'm afraid that you won't. The Dementors will want to see you," Mildred said.

"Frodo, are you all right?" Mushu asked the hobbit teen. Frodo knew that he wasn't all right. His wounds were just too great. Too much pain…

"No." Frodo shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not… all right." He slumped towards the floor, hardly feeling Mushu picking him up and carrying him towards the portrait hole.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Mildred told Mushu, "I'll deal with Râk."

"I will," Mushu said. The last Frodo recalled was hearing Mildred casting another spell on Râk, leaving the dwarf squirming in pain and belting out a few harsh words.

o-o-o

Frodo awoke as if from a trance. The dream he had was so dark, so intense. There was Voldemort battling against Harry. He may not have seen Voldemort this year, but given what he knew of the dark lord… well, it was nothing compared to the nightmare that came afterwards. There was Sauron dueling against him. Frodo knew he wouldn't win this fight. But that one curse. The green curse of all curses jetted at him. For a moment, he thought he wouldn't survive, but then… it was over. And here he was now, lying in a warm, comfortable bed, in the warm hospital wing.

But nothing felt so warm as of late. Cedric Diggory was dead and he did nothing to prevent it from happening. His death, his loss, would be mourned.

"Frodo," said a familiar, feminine voice. Frodo peered over. It was Aria, sitting in a chair next to him. "How are you feeling? All right?"

"I don't… know." Frodo said, sitting up. "Come here." He embraced her fast, holding onto her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go. And she didn't let him go. He needed this right now. He needed… her. If only he could tell her…

"Well, you won't believe this!" Everhart said, bursting into the hospital wing, flaying a newspaper around. Frodo released Aria, but didn't let go of her hands. Only Everhart continued to speak up. "Of all the news and all the trouble. Well, I've had it. I've had enough of this."

"What?" Aria piped up. "What did you find?"

"Here!" Everhart passed a jar to her. Frodo looked over for a moment. His wounds were bandaged, but they weren't so bad now. And yet, the moment passed when he took a look at the jar. There was a green caterpillar inside. Frodo smiled.

"What is that? Who is that?" Frodo asked.

"That is Madam Fitspinchin," Everhart said. "Aria and Hermione were searching for her. I finally calmed her down, but she has some serious reporting to her on her scathing."

"She won't get away now," Aria said, glowing.

"So, what do we do with her?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Well, given the light of these events, she's changed her tune," Everhart said, taking the jar off Aria's hands. "Hmm." He changed the subject. "Just know that Dumbledore is looking into Snorri – eh. Râk's interference with the Triwizard Tournament. The Heads of Authors and Authoresses are already on the case. Râk is to be sent to Azkaban and taken to the Dementors. He won't be causing any more trouble."

"Sauron's back," Frodo said. He caught Aria's suspicious glance. "I know. It's incredulous, isn't it? Sauron's back. I saw him. We dueled and…"

Aria clasped Frodo's hand. "I believe you."

"But not everyone will," Everhart said. "I will look into it. Pass the information to Dumbledore. See what he can do. In the meantime, Frodo, get some rest. You've done more than enough today and for this year."

"But Cedric," Frodo asked. There was that lump in his throat. "What will happen to him?"

"There will be a funeral," Everhart said. "Dumbledore's planning it out. It's been a rough night for all of us. We'll discuss this in the morning." He gestured to the door. "Come on, Aria. Leave Frodo to rest."

"Goodnight," Aria said, standing up. But Frodo didn't let go of her hand, not for a moment longer. He released her, and yet he was reluctant to see her go. Maybe it was for the best… no. He mustn't think like that. But what could he do now? The events from this evening swam through his mind. His head rested on the pillow, but his thoughts were fuzzy. He felt so cold, so alone. Sauron was back, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop these events from happening.

And the things Sauron said about his fate, his journey. Were they true? Frodo just couldn't… understand. Why didn't Aria tell him, just once, the full story about his quest, his upcoming quest to destroy Sauron's ring? Surely, there must have been… a reason… for it… sleep overtook his thoughts, slipping him into another terrifying dream, which didn't seem to end even as he woke up the next morning.


	25. The Passing of a Hufflepuff

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast in silence. If not for too much longer. Folco sat across from him, as usual, handing to him a newspaper clipping. Frodo stopped eating, even as Aria sat next to him, and read the news article.

 **The Triwizard Tournament: Results**

 **By Madam Fitspinchin**

 **It was a smashing time for the champions  
throughout the match. Harry Potter tied  
Cedric Diggory in the second task. Frodo  
Baggins proved himself as well, gaining  
third place.**

 **But nothing compares to the final task.  
Harry and Cedric fought valiantly through  
the maze. Frodo Baggins managed to reach  
second place in two seconds behind Harry.**

 **But at a terrible loss. We mourn now for  
Cedric Diggory: the boy who proved himself  
the greatest adversary the Dark Lord has  
ever seen. He will be missed.**

"You see?" Aria said, encouragement. "Madam Fitspinchin kept her word."

"What word?" Folco asked her. "What word aren't you telling us?"

"Excuse me," Frodo said, standing up and taking the newspaper clipping with him. He hadn't expected bumping into Mildred. "Mildred!"

"Frodo, don't panic. Râk is in Azkaban where his fate awaits him." Mildred said. She apologized a moment later. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I was angry and Râk gave me good reason to cast a few spells that spat out the truth from his lips. But that doesn't excuse anything."

"All right. Then excuse me, please?" Frodo said. He wasted no time. In minutes, he was back at the front door to Dumbledore's office. He half expected to hear noises on the other side of the door… until he decided to barge in and find Dumbledore with Fawkes.

"Frodo, how are you?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Harry received his winnings," Frodo said.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Râk is now in Azkaban, for what he did. And for casting Sauron's calling card."

"Right again, Frodo."

"And I did nothing, except come second and defeat the Dark Lord—" Frodo was cut off by Dumbledore's embrace. It shocked him. Hadn't he been through enough already? A few tears streamed down his face… no. He needed to be calm. But how does one be calm after these events? He waited until Dumbledore released him, before the Headmaster spoke up again.

"Frodo. Frodo," Dumbledore paused. "Come here. Sit down." He took the hobbit teen over to a chair. "Do you feel better?"

Frodo nodded. He wiped away a few tears that fought to come down. He needed to speak about this as calmly as possible. But it was hard. "There's loads of questions I need answering. But I'd rather ask two more, if that's all right." How he managed to calm down here was amazing. Maybe he would be all right. Maybe…

"Go on," Dumbledore said, sitting down at a chair across from him.

"Sauron said that my quest will be to destroy his ring," Frodo said. "Aria didn't tell me and I let her not tell me. The question is why would Sauron bring this up now. Aria's been faithful to the authors."

"But not to your curiosity," Dumbledore said.

"But why keep that hidden? Was it risky if she just told me about the quest?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes." He went on, "Frodo, as much as it pains me, you now have a good reason to read your trilogy. The cat's out of the bag, but your future didn't change. Didn't you notice this much? You're running under a different timeline, Frodo. Even if you did return to your original timeline, you would still remember the events in your books. I'm sorry it wasn't brought up to you sooner."

"I have one more question, please?" the hobbit teen asked.

"Go on," the Headmaster replied.

"Sauron used hand magic when he tried to kill me. I told him I had it too, showed him, but…. I thought our spells locked, but nothing happened." Frodo said. "Why didn't anything happen? Is hand magic different from using a wand?"

"That is the question," Dumbledore said. "Hand magic's a different variety. Spells will lock, true, but it isn't like wand magic. Hand magic's a far more powerful tool, one I would advise caution. And no two hand magics are alike. It works differently with each user."

"So, it can't… bring back… my parents." Frodo managed to say. "Harry's did that when his spell locked with Voldemort's."

"Yes, but that is wand magic." Dumbledore said. "There is no spell that can reawaken the dead, Frodo."

"That might be different at Middle-earth," Frodo admitted.

"Either way. Hand magic is not the same," Dumbledore said. "What you were experience has been entirely different from Harry's life and experiences. We know that much to be true." He changed the subject. "If I were you, Frodo, I'd take the day off. It'll be all right."

Frodo nodded in silence. There wasn't anything further he could ask Dumbledore. At least, the things he truly wished to ask the Headmaster. Either way, he wasn't sure how he would cope, knowing that Sauron was free and risen again. How could he bear it? He sighed, a minute after leaving Dumbledore's office.

He would find a way to heal. He hoped it. He just hoped the funeral for Cedric Diggory would be held soon, if not sooner. He… he closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. He would find a way, more than one way. He just couldn't believe that Cedric was gone and he did nothing. But he needed to do something.

If only he knew what that something was…

o-o-o

As Frodo packed his belongings inside his trunk for the night before he returned to Brandy Hall, thoughts swam across his vision. Thoughts of home and how strange it would feel now that Sauron was back. He had spent his time with his friends as much as possible in the week before the Leaving Feast. It was nice to talk to them again, but more so to get stuff off his chest. More than anything, he wanted to ask Aria about _The Lord of the Rings_ , the books she has consistently told him he wasn't yet ready for. Well, now he was, thanks to the bombshell Sauron gave him the night they fought on the beach.

He returned to the Great Hall with Aria, surprised at the new setting. Back flags with the letter H in the center was the most revealing. Frodo knew what it meant. It was time to remember Cedric Diggory, and rightly so. Frodo hadn't expected anything less from Hogwarts. They truly did their job well.

It was when he sat down at the Ravenclaw table that everything became solemn. Dumbledore stood up, ready to tell what everyone else knew was about to be told. "The end of another year has come and gone. And in light of what has happened, we raise or goblets to Cedric Diggory. Please stand."

"Cedric Diggory," the assembly said in unison, drinking their fill of pumpkin juice. Frodo looked at the Slytherin table. They neither moved nor touched their goblets.

"Let us not forget," Dumbledore continued, "that it was Harry Potter who escaped Lord Voldemort and returned with Cedric's body and for that I honor him. I honor Frodo Baggins as well. He fought and escaped Sauron, who is very powerful and a Maia. And if you must know, a Maia is a powerful being and Sauron is the highest of those Maia. I honor Frodo for his bravery and for returning to us alive and well.

"But know this, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry doesn't wish me to tell you this, but not doing so is an insult to his memory." He paused. "The Triwizard Tournament's purpose was to give a new light and purpose to the wizarding community. What we have now, the friendships we have made, they will be important to us all. I believe we have achieved that and more. Keep your friends close. Hold onto each other. And know that the journey ahead we must make a choice between what is right and what is easy. Cedric Diggory will be remembered as a boy who was kind, brave and true. He will be remembered and above all, he won't be forgotten."

o-o-o

"Hurry up, Frodo!" Hermione called. Frodo had just made it down the stairs with his trunk and his owl Prim, who flapped her wings a little inside her cage. He rushed in, narrowly missing the real Snorri, who was bit more anxious, due to his time inside his own trunk.

"Oh. Hullo Snorri," Frodo said.

Snorri extended his hand. "Good luck out there, Frodo. I will be keeping an eye on you." He winked. Frodo chuckled. Well, it was about the good part that came from leaving Hogwarts.

Once again, Frodo saw the winged skeletal horses. Only, he didn't feel the nerves to speak up about them. Not yet, at least. But there was one thing, as he accompanied Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin inside their carriage, Frodo dared ask his authoress.

"Now that Madam Fitspinchin is set right, Snorri's back, and with all the excitement," Frodo said.

"Yes?" Aria asked him.

"Sauron told me about my fate. That I would destroy his ring." He addressed her. Silently, his gaze fell upon her green eyes. "I think it's time I read 'The Lord of the Rings'."

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag then," she said. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Won't you get in trouble, if he reads it," Pippin addressed her.

"We don't even know what to expect—" Merry was cut off the second _The Lord of the Rings_ books were revealed. "On second thought, Frodo you read it."

"I'm planning on it," Frodo said, grinning. Quietly, he stuffed the books inside his pack.

"Just make sure to hand them back to me when you're done with them," Aria told Frodo.

"A bit attached, aren't you?" Frodo said, grinning at her.

"Well, wouldn't you around your favorite books?" Aria said, smiling.

"Right," Frodo said, chuckling a little.

Pippin shook his head. "Well, I just hope it's worth the trouble."

Frodo nodded. He couldn't agree more, even as he and his friends left the carriages and took their belongings onto the Hogwarts Express. The ride back was filled with excitement, but he couldn't wait to get started on the first book in the trilogy, _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Already, it was an exciting read, as if he hadn't left _The Hobbit_ book. His attention was averted the first time when the food trolley witch asked the students if they wanted to buy her sweets. The second time was when the train stopped and they were back at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Between that time, Frodo spoke with his friends, but his mind was now preoccupied with the books Aria gave him. He wouldn't forget this moment anytime soon.

"So what do you think will happen next for us?" Merry asked his friends. "What with Sauron's return and… oh look! Harry's giving Fred and George his winnings."

"What?" Frodo's gaze veered towards Harry, who was indeed handing his winnings to Fred and George. Naturally, he would have said something to Harry, but this… Frodo smiled. This was the best thing that happened after the tournament. He shook his head. Hopefully, Fred and George would find some use with Harry's winnings.

Frodo's attention returned to the present. He waved to his friends and authoresses. The thought struck him. The authors and authoresses had only one more year at Hogwarts. What became of them was unknown to him. One thing was for sure: he wouldn't mind seeing them for one more year. Then again, when he met up with Saradoc and Esmeralda this time, as they returned to Brandy Hall through the same door Frodo had used for the past three years, he felt certain that whatever came next down the road, he would face it with open arms and a wide heart.

For this much he knew, as he stepped inside Brandy Hall: he was home again. Oh, how he missed it so much, even as he realized that Hogwarts was his second home away from Brandy Hall. He sighed. He was glad to be back home again. And that's what counted most right now. He wouldn't have it any other way, even as the days already felt dark outside. For now, this would do and that was all he needed right now to keep his heart in the right place. And that, in itself, was better than anything else in the world.

He looked up in wonder. "Now what am I to do?" He would figure it out. He always did. For now, this would do.

* * *

And with that said, Book 4 in the Hobbit Wizards series is done.

I would like to thank TooLazyToLogIn for the idea that sparked this story. I would also like to thank my fellow fanfiction authors for giving me permission to put them into the story, cameos included: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR. And of course, I would like to thank my readers for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. It is much appreciated.

Now, onto Book 5, which I will reveal the title when I post it. We're halfway through this series, but this story I felt I wanted to do. Not just because it's a crossover with The Goblet of Fire, but also because there was a lot going on in this story alone. Frankly, I think I did well with this work. :)

All right. I'll see you in Book 5. :)

Aria Breuer


End file.
